Sencillamente Perfecta
by I'mLiilo
Summary: ¿Qué sucede si tu madre no te quiere? ¿Qué harías si te enteras que tu madre trato de abortarte tan pronto se entero de que crecías en su vientre? Esa es mi situación. Soy Isabella Swan y mi vida es un asco. Sumary completo adentro
1. Sumary

_Hola, estoy aquí pasando a dejarles una de mis mas recientes historias. Espero que sea de su agrado n_n El nombre, lo tuve que cambiar para que no borraran la historia, pero el nombre original es el que aparece al principio de cada capitulo.  
_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a Steph Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos en una trama totalmente mia._  
_**

_Cualquier reproduccion total o parcial de esta historia sin el concentimiento de la autora será dada a conocer a las autoridades correspondientes. Historia amparada bajo los derechos de Autor por SC._**  
**

* * *

**Fucking Perfect.  
**

_**Sumary:**  
_  
El cariño de una madre es esencial en el crecimiento de los niños, necesitan sentirse protegidos y tener a alguien en quien confiar pero ¿Qué sucede si tu madre no te quiere? ¿Qué harías si te enteras que tu madre trato de abortarte tan pronto se entero de que crecías en su vientre? Esa es mi situación. Soy Isabella Swan y mi vida es un asco.

Por más que me esfuerce por ser prefecta para mi madre nunca logro darle gusto, mi vida se ha basado siempre en apariencias. Mis padres aparentaban amarse y ser una feliz pareja cuando en realidad mi madre no amaba a mi padre.

Siempre he pensado que la vida no sirve para nada, solo para ser un dolor en el trasero. Cuando papá murió mi vida, de por si jodida, se volvió aun mas terrible. Debido a que mi madre no le importo mi camino se fue torciendo y ahora no me importa si me hago daño. Solo deseo ponerle fin a esta vida de mierda que me toco.

_Basada en una historia real.  
_


	2. Te Odie Desde El Principio

**Fucking Perfect**

**Capitulo 1**

"**Te Odie Desde El Principio"**

**Narrador PoV.**

— ¡Sáquela, sáquela! —Gritaba Renata con todas sus fuerzas mientras se aferraba a las sabanas de la camilla del quirófano —Esta destrozándome por dentro  
—No puedo sacarla, solo tiene un centímetro de dilatación —contesto la enfermera.  
— ¡Eso no me importa! Solo sáquela ¡Ahora! —Ordenó sin dejar de retorcerse por el dolor que le provocaban las contracciones del parto — ¡Maldita sea la hora en que quedé embarazada!  
—Un bebe siempre es una bendición —le reprendió la enfermera a la madre primeriza.  
—Pues para mi no lo es, así que ¡Sáquela de ahí ahora mismo! No quiero tenerla dentro de mí ni un minuto más.

Renata no había planeado ese embarazo, aunque sin duda le había caído como anillo al dedo ya que su matrimonio comenzaba a desmoronarse. Ella había aceptado tener a su hija pero el amor de madre estaba muy lejos de aflorar dentro de ella.

Finalmente la pequeña niña de ojos achocolatados llego al mundo cerca de las dos de la tarde en un 13 de septiembre. La recién nacida era una adorable bebe de piel alvina y ojos grandes y oscuros que contrastaban hermosamente con su tono de piel. Las enfermeras le ofrecieron a la pequeña niña a su madre pero esta la rechazo y se negó incluso a alimentarla; si bien la niña no recibió el cariño de su madre, su padre por otro lado la lleno de besos y la apretujo contra su pecho en cuanto la tuvo en brazos.

Los primeros años de la pequeña Isabella no fueron los mejores, la niña no lograba entender como era posible que su madre le dedicara tanto desprecio. A sus cinco años de edad paso su primera noche en vela llorando por el rechazo de su madre, le había hecho un dibujo con la esperanza de sacarle una sonrisa, pero Renata había tomado la hoja para después romperla en miles de pedacitos y tirárselos en la cara a su hija; su padre había interferido y como siempre habían terminado peleando y gritándose frente a ella. A la niña no le gustaba ver a sus padre pelear, y mucho menos porque creía que ella lo había ocasionado.

La primera vez que Bella fue al jardín de niños su padre la llevo, la niña iba dando saltitos en todo el camino, se encontraba muy emocionada de poder conocer a otros niños y quería hacer muchos amigos y amigas ya que su madre nunca la dejaba salir a jugar con los demás niños de su cuadra. Charlie, a diferencia de Renata, adoraba a su pequeña niña, siempre se había arrepentido de haberse casado con esa mujer pero al ver a su pequeña Bella sonreír se recordaba que algo bueno había salido de esa mala decisión.

—Cariño, quiero que te portes bien ¿De acuerdo? —le dijo Charlie dejándola en la puerta de la escuela —no debes sentirte triste por quedarte aquí, recuerda que ya hablamos al respecto —se apresuro a agregar cuando vio que los ojitos de su pequeña niña se llenaban de lagrimas —Mamá vendrá a recogerte en la hora de la salida.

— ¿Mamá vendrá por mi? —pregunto la niña ilusionada.

Un nudo se creo en la garganta de su padre al ver como el rostro de su bebe se iluminaba con la ilusión de que su madre fuera a recogerla en un acto de cariño, pero la verdad era que él había tenido prácticamente que amenazar a Renata con cancelar las tarjetas de crédito si no iba por su hija a la escuela. Sin darse cuenta una lagrima escapo de sus ojos, Bella frunció el ceño y limpio el rostro de su padre.

—Papi, ¿Por qué lloras? Dijiste que no tenia que llorar, entonces tu tampoco tienes que llorar —dijo la niña abrazando fuertemente a su padre.  
—No me pasa nada, pequeña —contesto Charlie secándose las lagrimas —es que, el viento arrojo una basurita a mi ojo, eso es todo. Mejor ve adentro y has muchos amigos.

Padre e hija rompieron su abrazo. Isabella entro sin dejar de dar saltitos hasta su salón, dentro la esperaba su profesora y sus compañeros, apenas los vio se sintió intimidada, eran demasiado niños y ella nunca había estado cerca de otras personas que no fueran de su familia. Fue a sentarse a una de las banquitas bicolor que estaban en el rincón del aula y se dispuso a observar a los niños mientras jugaban, ella quería acercarse pero no sabía como hacerlo así que se quedo clavada en su silla.

Mientras tanto Edward Cullen estaba aferrado a las faldas de su madre, se negaba a acercarse a los demás niños.

—Edward, ve a jugar —le reprendió su madre, que era también la maestra.  
—No quiero —contesto el niño de cabello cobrizo mientras hacia un puchero.  
— ¿Por qué? —le cuestionó su madre.  
—Porque no me caen bien, ninguno de ellos.  
— ¿Cómo lo sabes si ni si quiera los conoces?  
—No se —contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

Esme sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, entonces levanto la vista y vio a Isabella que se sentaba lo mas alejada de los demás niños, le dio nostalgia verla ahí solita así que mando a su hijo a hablar con ella. No tuvo que insistir mucho ya que a Edward le daba curiosidad esa pequeña niña de bucles castaños.

—Hola, me llamo Edward —dijo él sentándose a su lado — ¿Quieres un caramelo?

Bella lo observo con el ceño fruncido mientras Edward sacaba una par de paletas de debajo de su sudadera, él le ofreció una y Bella la tomo tras un momento de duda.

—Gracias, yo soy Bella —contesto ella sonriente.

Los niños compartieron una paleta en el salón de clases, un jugo en el receso y jugaron el resto del dia. Se volvieron prácticamente uña y carne, inseparables. Esme no se arrepintió de haberlos juntado, los niños se llevaban bien y le gustaba ver a su hijo menor jugar alegremente.

Ambos niños pasaron el resto de su niñez anhelando el momento de volverse a ver, crecieron juntos asistiendo al mismo jardín de niños, a la misma escuela primaria y a la misma secundaria. Isabella se sentía cómoda estando con él, Edward se había convertido en su único amigo, ya que todos los demás sabían la situación de inestabilidad en el matrimonio de Charlie y Renata y varias madres habían optado por prohibirles a sus hijos hablarles a la niña Swan, aunque a ella no le molestaba ya que con Edward bastaba al momento de gastarle bromas a los demás.

Pero a pesar de que al estar con Edward ella parecía ser feliz, en cuanto se separaban ella recordaba el rechazo de su madre. La niña Swan lo único que anhelaba era recibir un "Te quiero" de su progenitora y un beso en la mejilla. Noche tras noche mientras fue creciendo rezaba porque su mayor anhelo se hiciera realidad. Pero por mas que rogaba al cielo por un poco de cariño de su madre, Renata poseía un corazón de piedra que no se conmovía en los mas mínimo al ver a su hija.


	3. A la deriva

**Fucking Perfect**

**Capitulo 2**

"**A la deriva"**

**Narrador PoV.**

****Madre e hija se encontraban en una gran extensión de terreno forrado de verde pasto, a lo lejos las aves cantaban y de los arboles colgaban deliciosos frutos. Renata vestía un hermoso vestido beige hasta la rodilla, el cabello castaño le caía en cascada sobre los hombros, levantándose ligeramente con el soplo del viento. Isabella se topo con los ojos de su madre, y en su interior no leyó otra cosa que no fuera cariño.

—Hermosa —susurro Renata —acércate, pequeña. Quiero estrecharte entre mis brazos.

De los ojos de Isabella brotaron gordas lágrimas de felicidad, Renata se encontraba aproximadamente a seis metros de distancia pero ella correría gustosa esa distancia e incluso más, con tal de sentirse amada por su madre. Inició dando pequeños pasos, el pasto le hacia cosquillas en las plantas descubiertas pero no se detuvo. Observaba a su madre como si fuera una clase de trofeo, pues en esa carrera Renata era la meta y el premio. Con forme fue avanzando se daba cuenta de que la distancia que las separaba parecía ir en aumento, comenzó a dar pasos mas grandes y firmes pero con cada paso que daba Renata se alejaba dos, haciéndole prácticamente imposible alcanzarla.

—Mama, no te alejes —suplico Isabella limpiando las lagrimas que salían a borbotones.  
—Corre, Bella. Acércate a mi, mi princesa —contesto Renata, pero su voz estaba demasiado distante y Bella tuvo que esforzarse demasiado para lograr percibir la oración completa.

El corazón de Isabella dio un salto al escuchar "Mi princesa" y nuevas fuerzas parecieron invadirla pues continuo su carrera, prácticamente corría tras Renata pero esta parecía alejarse mas y mas; finalmente en un parpadeo la figura de Renata desapareció entre los arboles dejando a su paso el chasquido de las hojas y el rastro de su risa burlona. Isabella trató de seguirla pero una oleada de pánico la invadió, impidiendo que continuara con su carrera.

El cielo sobre su cabeza paso de un azul pacifico a un negro mortecino y una fina capa de lluvia comenzó a caer sobre su cabeza, lavando las lágrimas que no dejaban de correr por sus mejillas. Sintió dolor, pues su madre había querido abrazarla y ella no había logrado llegar hasta donde se encontraba.

-

El sonido del despertador saco a Isabella de su inconsciencia, todo había sido un sueño. Producto de su imaginación. Se relajo y limpio las lagrimas que habían comenzado su descenso para después saltar fuera de la cama, tan pronto puso un pie fuera algo en su interior dio un vuelco haciendo a su pecho doler. Era como una punzada justo a la altura del corazón, que la dejo sin aliento y con la cabeza dando vueltas. Se aferro a la cómoda de la cama y se quedo quieta mientras el malestar pasaba, cuando al fin se sintió mejor se movió lentamente hasta el baño para tomar una ducha.

Mientras Isabella se alistaba para el colegio su padre despertó al lado de aquella mujer con la que llevaba más de quince años unido en matrimonio. La observo dormir tranquilamente y pensó que no era tan perversa, simplemente que como él bien sabia, había tenido una niñez demasiado complicada y eso la había convertido en una mujer de corazón duro y difícil de conmover.

Ambos, padre e hija, compartieron un desayuno lleno de bromas. A Charlie Swan le encantaba ver la sonrisa de su pequeña bebe, ya que era muy parecida a la de su madre y debido a que Renata casi nunca sonreía él se conformaba con ver sonreír a su hija.

—Papá, estaba pensando en que pronto será el cumpleaños de Edward y necesito comprarle un obsequio. Debe ser algo especial, pues no por nada ha sido mi mejor amigo desde preescolar —murmuro Isabella mientras lavaba su plato.  
— ¿Quieres que te ayude a escoger el regalo perfecto para Edward? —pregunto su padre.  
—Sería estupendo porque la verdad, ya le he regalado todo tipo de cosas y quiero que este cumpleaños sea único —contesto la chiquilla ilusionada.  
—No te preocupes, cariño. Pasaré por ti a la escuela para que después vayamos a escoger el regalo perfecto para tu amigo.

Isabella quedó complacida con la propuesta de su padre y se marcho minutos después rumbo al colegio. Charlie se quedó en casa un poco más esperando a que Renata bajara a desayunar, por mas que él amara ciegamente a esa mujer estaba mas que consiente del daño que le estaba causando a su pequeña tanto desprecio por parte de su madre.

—Creí que ya te habrías ido —comento Renata bajando las escaleras.  
—Tengo algo de que hablar contigo —contesto seriamente.

Renata soltó un bufido y se movió por la cocina para prepararse un tazón de cereal.

—Adelante —murmuro dándole la espalda.  
—Es sobre Isabella, nuestra hija ¿La recuerdas? —preguntó él con cierto grado de ironía  
—Como olvidarse de esa chiquilla que anda revoloteando por la casa todo el día —contesto Renata un tanto molesta.  
— ¿Sabes que es lo que le sucede? Me preocupa que solo tenga un solo amigo en todo el colegio —confeso Charlie.  
—La verdad me tiene sin cuidado si esa chiquilla tiene o no amigos, con tal de que a mi no me moleste —confeso ella.  
— ¿No te mueve ni un tantito el corazón ver como tu hija se desvive por agradarte? —pregunto Charlie incrédulo.  
— ¡Hey! No vengas a decirme ahora cosas sobre el instinto de madre y toda esa bazofia, tu bien sabias que yo no quería tener hijos —se defendió Renata.  
—Pero la tuvimos, y es una niña adorable ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? —pregunto él molesto.  
—Ya te dije que lo que pase con ella me tiene sin cuidado siempre y cuando se mantenga alejada de mí.  
—Tal parece que no se puede hablar contigo al respecto —contesto Charlie enfurruñado mientras tomaba sus cosas y salía de la casa.

Charlie salió de casa rumbo al trabajo, no podía creer como era posible que Renata tuviera tan poco corazón ¡No se preocupaba en lo mas mínimo por su hija! Él no podía creer tal grado de desprecio, pero todo parecía indicar que nada ni nadie harían a Renata cambiar de opinión, ella le había cerrado las puertas de su corazón a aquella hermosa niña desde que había llegado al mundo y las había mantenido cerradas hasta la fecha.

El día transcurrió deprisa para Isabella y Charlie, cada uno atareado en sus propias tareas y con sus propios problemas en la cabeza. Bella se preocupaba por encontrar el mejor regalo para su único y mejor amigo, tenia que compensar tantos años de fiel amistad y quería que el cumpleaños numero catorce de Edward fuera algo inolvidable, ella junto a la hermana pequeña de Edward habían organizado una fiesta enorme donde todos irían a celebrar el cumpleaños del chico mas conocido en el colegio, pues si bien Isabella era una marginada social no era lo mismo con Edward que podía entablar una conversación con casi cualquier persona.

Al terminar el día escolar Isabella salió del colegio con una enorme sonrisa, la cual se ensancho tan pronto encontró a su padre entre la multitud que se acumulaba fuera de la puerta del colegio. Ambos se abrazaron y subieron al auto para después ir al centro comercial donde buscarían el regalo perfecto.

Había recorrido todo el lugar, visitado cada tienda y visto miles de cosas en cientos de aparadores distintos. Solo quedaba una tienda por visitar, Isabella se negaba a entrar pues era una tienda de música y aunque sabia que su mejor amiga lo que mas anhelaba era un piano ella no creía que su padre podría costearlo, pasaron frente a la tienda y los ojitos de la chiquilla se llenaron de ilusión al ver un enorme piano de cola negro, ella deseaba poder tener el dinero para pagar un instrumento como ese pero sabia que no podía cargarle la mano a su padre.

Sin haber encontrado el regalo perfecto, Charlie mando a Isabella a comprar un par de hamburguesas mientras el hacia unas cuantas llamadas para el trabajo, la ingenuidad de su hija no la hizo dudar de su padre y tan pronto Isabella estuvo lejos, Charlie tomo el celular y la tarjeta de crédito y compro aquel enorme piano para el mejor amigo de su hija. Una vez hecha la transacción se reunió con su hija.

Comían tranquilamente mientras Isabella le contaba a su padre como había estado su dia escolar cuando de pronto a Charlie comenzó a dolerle el pecho, trato de ignorarlo restándole importancia pero el dolor fue en aumento, haciéndole imposible mover el brazo e incluso concentrarse en lo que su hija le contaba.

—Papa ¿Te encuentras bien? Te vez un poco pálido y estas sudando —dijo Bella observando a su padre con aire preocupado.  
—No te preocupes, cariño. Es un simple dolor, ya se me pasara —contesto poniendo su mano sobre el corazón, que era justamente donde se concentraba el dolor.  
—Creo conveniente que vayas a ver a un doctor, no es normal que…

A Isabella ni si quiera le dio tiempo de terminar la frase, Charlie cayó al piso presa de un infarto al corazón, que no solo se llevaba la vida de su victima, sino tambien las ilusiones de una niña que apenas comenzaba a vivir.


	4. Esperanza

**Fucking Perfect**

**Capitulo 3**

**Soledad.**

**Narrador PoV.**

Bella no podía con aquel sentimiento que la embargaba, aquel dolor en el pecho que le sacaba el aire y no le permitía ver mas allá del presente, se sentía vacía, a la deriva, todo por lo que ella había luchado se desvanecía ante sus ojos, todo perdía sentido. Aquel hombre que la había educado con mano firme pero sobre todo con un amor infinito, ya no se encontraba a su lado. Todo había terminado.

No lograba concebir porque aquel Dios todopoderoso había decidido arrancarlo de sus manos ¿Qué había hecho ella mal? Se sentía culpable, pero la verdadera razón de ese terrible sentimiento de culpa era la cizaña que Renata había sembrado en su pequeña hija.

Después de la muerte de su padre, Isabella se había encerrado en su habitación y decidido que no saldría de ahí a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario, no quería ver a nadie, ni comer y ni si quiera podía conciliar el sueño. Se la pasaba noche tras noche viendo fijamente la ventana que daba hacia el patio trasero donde colgaba un columpio que su padre había colgado para ella cuando había cumplido los siete años. La casa entera estaba llena de sus recuerdos, de su aroma e incluso había ocasiones que Bella juraba sentir la presencia de alguien en su habitación. Ella anhelaba tanto volver a su padre, decirle cuanto lo amaba y rogarle por que se quedara a su lado.

Fue una fría mañana de noviembre, cinco meses después de la muerte de Charlie, que Isabella decidió salir de su habitación por otra razón que no fuese ir al instituto. Salió al pasillo llevando un vestido de encaje y manga corta en color vino, se puso la bufanda de cachemira que su padre le había regalado en su ultimo cumpleaños juntos. Camino tristemente por la desolada casona de los Swan, Renata se encontraba viendo la televisión en la gran sala, ella a diferencia de su hija había superado su perdida relativamente pronto y se había dedicado de ir en fiesta y fiesta, derrochando el dinero que había cobrado del seguro de vida de su difunto marido.

— ¿A dónde vas? —le reprocho Renata cuando la vio bajar las escaleras.

—Voy al jardín —su voz era plana, ausente de sentimientos y con aquel timbre de voz que le partiría el corazón a cualquiera… menos a su madre.

— ¡Vaya! Hasta que decides salir de esa cochina habitación ¿Volverás a tu vida o seguirás actuando como un zombi? —contesto ella burlona.

— ¡Mi padre murió! —Grito Bella tratando de que las lagrimas no se derramaran por sus mejillas todavía.

—Era mi esposo también —le recordó Renata.

—Pues no parece ¡Ni si quiera le guardaste un mes de luto! —aquella niña había crecido odiando a su madre y el hecho de que no se preocupara por la perdida de Charlie la hacia enfurecer.

—No me digas que es lo que debo hacer — la regaño Renata volviendo su atención a la televisión.

Bella sintió sus mejillas arder de pura rabia, no podía creer que ese ser sin corazón fuera su madre y que la hubiera cargado en su vientre por nueve largos meses. Totalmente cegada por su ira se acerco a su madre y le arrebato el mando a distancia del televisor y la observo fijamente a los ojos.

— ¡Eres una maldita perra desgraciada! —le grito —Charlie esta muerto y a ti no te importa nada ¡Nada! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?

— ¡No te permito que me hables asi! —le contesto Renata dejándole caer una cachetada que resonó en toda la habitacion.

La mirada de Bella se lleno de odio y rencor, su padre nunca la había tocado ¿Por qué debía dejarse de aquella mujer que se decía ser su madre? Alzo el rostro después de recibir el golpe, las lagrimas afloraron sin remedio y se presipitaron hasta el suelo pero ella no hizo ninguna mueca de dolor. Actuando instintivamente le regreso el golpe a Renata, pero su mano estaba cargada de catorce años de rechazos y humillaciones por parte de ella.

—Y yo no te permito que me vuelvas a tocar —contesto Bella en un susurro.

Después de susurrar eso, dio media vuelta y salió al jardín sin voltear atrás. Se sento en el columpio y se dispuso a observar el enorme jardín que su padre se había esmerado en mantener hermoso para su princesa. Al ver aquel lugar mágico que su padre había construido para ella su mente se lleno de recuerdos y su mirada se perdió entre los momentos imborrables que paso con su progenitor.

—Bella…

Fue aquel susurro de esa voz que reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo, lo que la hizo volver al presente, frente a ella estaba la segunda persona mas importante en su vida. Nada importaba si Edward estaba a su lado, sosteniendo su mano y diciéndole que todo estaría bien, estando con él se sentía segura y por un momento la pena parecía verse sobrepasada por la felicidad que aquel amigo traia consigo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto ella frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

— ¿Qué te paso en el labio? —pregunto él a cambio.

La mano de ella volo hasta la comisura de sus labios, ahí sintió algo húmedo y al observar sus dedos estos estaban teñidos de un color rojo carmesí con aroma a oxido y sal, hizo una mueca de desagrado y sintió pequeñas punzadas en el area afectada, al parecer Renata le había reventado un poco el labio.

—Estoy bien —contesto ella tratando de restarle importancia —tuve una pelea con Renata.

— ¿Te golpeo? —pregunto él, sustituyendo su exprecion de preocupación por una de rabia.

—No te preocupes, se defenderme —contesto ella dedicándole una sonrisa torcida.

Edward le regreso la sonrisa pero esta no llego a reflejarse en sus ojos, le dolia ver a su mejor amiga sufrir de esa manera y ser rechazada una y otra vez por su madre. En ocaciones pasaba noches enteras como era posible que una madre no tuviera ni una pizca de amor hacia su única hija pero siempre terminaba dándose por vencido porque simplemente su cerebro no lograba encontrar una respuesta razonable a todas sus preguntas.

—Pero dime, ¿Qué haces aquí y como entraste a la mansión del terror? —pregunto Bella tratando de quitarle tensión al ambiente. Él siempre lograba sacar a relucir el lado divertido de ella y eso le encantaba porque sentía que podía ser ella misma sin el temor de ser juzgada injustamente.

—La verdad, es que salte la barda, espero que no te moleste —susurro apenado —pero es que no podía esperar hasta mañana para verte.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntò ella.

—Debo decirte algo… importante —contesto él, rehuyendo de su mirada.

—Pues… adelante —le animo ella con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostros para infundirle valor.

Edward se quedo observándola por un largo minuto. Definitivamente admiraba a esa chica que a pesar de sufrir todo tipo de agresión por parte de su madre seguía manteniéndose en pie y sonriéndole a la vida, observo con cariño aquel hermoso par de ojos achocolatados que le habían eclipsado desde que se había topado con ellos en el jardín de niños y después aquellos carnosos labios rojos que le llamaban a la tentación.

Sin decir palabra cerro la distancia que los separaba para unir sus labios con los de Isabella. Él se limito a dejar un casto beso en esos labios de miel y después se alejo un par de centímetros para leer la expresión de su amiga, rogando internamente por que su semblante no reflejara repulsión.

En el interior de Bella todo se había detenido, por un minuto su corazón se quedo quieto para después continuar su carrera a toda marcha, bombeando sangre sin parar a un ritmo desesperado, trato de desifrar ese beso pero su cerebro era incapaz de formar una sola oración coherente.

—Me gustas —le confesò él al ver que esta no decía ni una sola palabra.

Al escuchar aquella declaración Isabella sintió una delicada corriente de aire que acaricio sus mejillas, sus labios y sus parpados, aquella corriente le hizo recordar a su padre y al cerrar los ojos vislumbro su rostro sonriente. Inconcientemente ella sonrio también, y supo que aquella corriente de aire era la caricia callada de su padre que le decía que todo estaría bien.

— ¿Bella? —la llamò preocupado al ver que ella solo sonreía con los ojos cerrados.

Ella abrió lentamente los ojos sin perder la sonrisa y le lanzo los labios a cuello a su compañero mientras reia. Una risa sincera que decía como su corazón volvia a latir, después de haber pasado cinco meses con callados lamentos. Ella volvia a sentirse viva, caliente, con ilusiones; volvia a abrirle las puertas al mundo y se decidia a ser feliz con aquel hermoso angel que le había mandado el cielo para enmendar todo sus angustias.


	5. Desterrando Ilusiones Parte I

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes son propiedad de Steph Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos en mi historia._

* * *

**Fucking Perfect**

**Capitulo 4**

**Desterrando Ilusiones Parte 1**

**Narrador PoV.**

Después de aquella declaración, Isabella sintió por primera vez lo que era la dicha y sentirse amada en su totalidad por otro hombre que no fuera su padre. Aunque nunca había tenido una especial atracción hacia su compañero de juegos, ella confiaba en que Edward era la persona correcta con la que el destino quería que ella estuviera, esperaba que él la ayudara a salir adelante y comenzaba a verlo como una recompensa por todos esos años de maltrato.

Con el paso de los meses Isabella aprendió a corresponder todo el amor que Edward le brindaba, se permitió abrir las puertas de su corazón y decidió amarle tanto como esa lastimada parte de ella, se lo permitía. Edward, por otro lado estaba mas que contento de poder compartir con Bella sus días y parte de sus noches, pues esta se pasaba todo el tiempo con él ya que a ella no le gustaba estar en su casa; por lo mismo Esme y Carlisle, prácticamente, la habían adoptado y le permitían pasar todo el tiempo que quisiera en su casa, Alice y Emmett, los hermanos de Edward, también habían empezado a convivir mas con Bella y la trataban como una nueva hermana.

Una fría mañana de 15 de abril, Bella salto de su cama con especial entusiasmo, pues ese día cumplía cinco meses desde que la vida había comenzado a sonreírle un poco. Se esmeró especialmente en su arreglo, había elegido esa blusa azul que Edward le había dicho que le encantaba meses atrás y había optado por acompañarla con un pantalón pesquero y sus típicos converses negros. El cabello largo le caía sobre los hombros, formando pequeños rulos a partir de la mitad de este.

Bajó las escaleras con una sonrisa imborrable del rostro y se metió a la cocina para preparar la canasta de picnic que usaría; había buscado en internet varias recetas de Lasaña y finalmente había logrado que el resultado fuera exquisito, su rostro se iluminaba con solo pensar que Edward estaría contento al saber que ella había cocinado para él. También había preparado Pie de Limón, el postre favorito de Edward… ella se disponía a complacerlo en esa fecha tan importante para ambos.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Renata al ver a su hija revolotear felizmente por toda la cocina,

—Saldré con Edward —respondió esta sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada.

— ¿Con permiso de quien? —cuestionó cruzándose de brazos.

—Te lo dije la semana pasada —le recordó Bella cargando la pesada canasta con ambas manos.

—Pues… yo no recuerdo nada así que no irás a ningún lado —en su rostro predominó una sonrisa diabólica.

— ¡No puedes hacerme esto! —Replicó Bella —Ya te había preguntado y habías dicho que si, no es justo…

—La vida no es justa, Isabella —contestó Renata con crueldad.

Bella limpio una lágrima que comenzó a descender por sus mejillas. Sabia que su madre nunca llegaría a quererla pero aun así le dolían todos sus rechazos y humillaciones, aun albergaba la esperanza de que Renata se arrepintiera algún día de todo lo que le había hecho.

— ¿Por qué eres así conmigo? —sollozó.

—No salgas con tus cuentos, Isabella —contestó dándose la vuelta.

Renata siempre tenía la misma reacción ante esa pregunta pero esa vez Bella fue más persistente, dejo la canasta en la mesa de la cocina y siguió a su madre hasta la sala.

—No dejaré de insistir, ¿Qué te hice yo para que me odiaras tanto? —Insistió Bella, poniéndose frente a Renata para que esta no escapara —desde que tengo memoria tu te has comportado conmigo como si me odiaras, como si…

— ¿Cómo si me hubieras arruinado la vida? —sugirió Renata con una sonrisa sardónica.

—Si… nunca me has hecho ninguna caricia, cuando te dije que te quería tu solo asentiste y murmuraste que te dejara hacer tus cosas, nunca me te has acercado a mi —a esas alturas Bella lloraba desconsoladamente, dejando salir todo aquello que oprimía su pecho y la hacia sentir miserable — ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué nunca has sido una verdadera madre para mi?

—No quieres saberlo, Isabella ¡No insistas! —contestó irritada, apartando a Bella de su camino.

—Te equivocas, responder estas preguntas es lo que mas anhelo en la vida ¿Por qué tanto odio y rencor hacia mi?

— ¿Quieres saber por que? —Grito Renata —Yo no te planee, viniste al mundo solo porque Charlie se empeño en que nacieras, si por mi hubiera sido te hubiese sacado de mi vientre antes del primer mes.

Bella se quedo estupefacta ante esa declaración, un mundo que tenia construyendo toda su vida, se le vino encima… todo lo que había imaginado, esos callados deseos, esos sueños sin contar, todo se derrumbaba… "si por mi hubiera sido te hubiese sacado de mi vientre antes del primer mes" las palabras de su madre se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. Definitivamente habría preferido recibir un ciento de cachetadas que aquellas palabras.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque no te quería, no te quiero y nunca te querré —le grito en la cara, descargando ella misma toda esa frustración contra su hija —Y te juro que si Charlie no hubiera encontrado los análisis de embarazo yo nunca te hubiese traído al mundo. Me habrías ahorrado el hecho de tener que verte a la cara todos los días y recordar lo que pudo haber sido mi vida.

—Pero, si amabas a papá ¿Por qué no amar también al fruto de su amor? —preguntó tratando de encontrar mas respuestas.

—Yo nunca ame a Charlie —contestó Renata para después soltar una carcajada —me case con él solo porque prometió sacarme de la miseria en la que vivía si yo le permitía darle su apellido a mi bebe.

"Darle un apellido a mi bebe" esas palabras hicieron eco en la mente de Bella, aquellas palabras solo podrían significar una cosa…

— ¿Estas diciendo que Charlie Swan no era mi verdadero padre?

—Por supuesto que no —contestó entre carcajadas —nunca deje que ese hombre me pusiera una mano encima.

Bella trato de aferrarse a lo primero que encontró. La pared. Se quedo pegada a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello, parpadeo furiosamente varias veces y se concentró en exhalar e inhalar continuamente para no desmayarse. Había resultado que aquel hombre que la había cuidado hasta el último de sus días realmente… no era su padre.

— ¿Quien… quien es mi papá? —pregunto.

El corazón le latía sin control, sentía palpitar su cabeza y un zumbido molestaba sus oídos pero se obligo a mantenerse de pie.

—Lo conocerás pronto —contesto Renata, su rostro se ilumino como el de una quinceañera —le llamé y dijo que vendría esta noche, su nombre es James.

Isabella aun se encontraba incrédula lo que acababa de escuchar. ¡Se negaba a creer que no fuera hija de Charlie! Ese hermoso ser que la había amado desde que aun era una débil bebe, que se había mantenido atento a cada etapa de su crecimiento, que la había mimado y le había entregado su amor incondicional. Con lagrimas lavando su rostro salió de casa sin decir nada y dejando la canasta de comida en la cocina, solo quería correr hasta Edward, abrazarlo y decirle que todas las cosas horrendas que Renata le había dicho.

Al llegar a la casa de los Cullen la recibió la pequeña Alice, se preocupó al ver a Bella bañada en llanto, pero esta le imploró que no hiciera preguntas y le permitiera ver a Edward. Alice la dejó pasar hasta la habitación de Edward quien justamente estaba tirado en la cama con la cabeza colgando de un lado, pensando en como darle una noticia muy importante a su novia.

— ¡Edward! —sollozó cuando este le abrió la puerta.

—Bella, corazón ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, confundido mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

—Mi madre me ha dicho cosas terribles —contesto sin dejar de llorar —dice que no soy hija de Charlie.

Edward levanto el rostro de Bella hasta que pudo observarlo de lleno, después limpio con ternura sus lágrimas hasta que sus ojos se quedaron secos y beso finalmente su frente.

—Mi amor, se cuanto te afecta la noticia… Charlie siempre fue un padre ejemplar, un gran sujeto. Y si tu madre te dice que él no es tu padre, pues esta muy equivocada porque él se preocupo por ti siempre, estuvo ahí en cada resfriado, en cada festival… en todos los momentos de tu vida, él estuvo ahí, dándote su amor, su cariño. Él es tu padre, mi princesa, tal vez no genéticamente pero es tu padre.

Las palabras de Edward lograron calmarla un poco y soltó un suspiro. Ella sabía que él tenía razón, Charlie siempre había estado ahí para ella así que no importaba si él no era su padre biológico puesto que él se había ganado ese nombramiento con todos sus actos de amor y cariño hacia ella. A pesar de todo, la noticia era impactante y no podía evitar que esa nueva herida doliera justo en el centro de su pecho, pero sabia que la herida sanaría pronto ya que Charlie era su padre sin importar lo que Renata dijera.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados por un largo momento, Edward tenía algo que decirle a Bella, algo importante que debía haberle dicho aquella tarde que le confeso su amor.

—Mi amor… necesito decirte algo —susurró Edward soltando un suspiro.

— ¿Qué sucede, Edward? —preguntó preocupada al ver la reacción en su rostro.

—Debo darte una noticia que no es… muy agradable.

—Solo dilo —le animo.

—Bueno pues… me voy por seis meses a Inglaterra…

* * *

_Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer esta historia, si no es mucho pedir ¿Me dejarían un Review?_

_Respondiendo a las preguntas de los Reviews anteriores, ¡Es FF, no hay etiquetas! Y actualizaré los Martes y Viernes. Nos leemos pronto, gracias por su apoyo ^^_


	6. Desterrando Ilusiones Parte II

_Hola, espero que les guste el capitulo y que lo disfruten ^_^_

* * *

Betado por: Kelly Escobar, Beta (FFAD)

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/

* * *

**Fucking Perfect**

**Capítulo Cuatro, parte II**

**Desterrando Ilusiones II**

El débil y frágil corazón de Isabella se comprimió al escuchar aquellas palabras. La única razón por la que no se había derrumbado todavía era Edward; ella lo veía como una clase de regalo divino para sanar todas sus heridas, pero ése regalo tan pronto como le había sido otorgado, así se iba de su lado.

Sintió sus ojos llenarse de saladas y amargas lágrimas pero se negó a derramar alguna, debía de ser fuerte y demostrar valentía.

—Mi padre tiene negocios pendientes en Londres y debe irse, pero mi madre no quiere que vaya solo, así que lo convenció de que toda la familia viajara. — agregó él.

—Emmett es mayor, él puede cuidarlos a ti y a Alice y tus padres podrían hacer el viaje como una segunda luna de miel o algo así. —sugirió Bella, tratando de que la desesperación no se notara en su voz.

—Él quiere viajar también… ni Alice ni yo queremos irnos, pero si no contamos con el apoyo de Emmett para quedarnos aquí, no lo podremos hacer. — su semblante se oscureció e hizo una mueca de dolor. Él tampoco quería separarse de su pequeña princesa.

—Está bien, —contestó ella, sintió la amargura invadirla pero trato de ponerla al final de su lista de preocupaciones.

—Lo siento mucho, pequeña. Yo no quiero irme, de verdad, pero…—

Bella puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de él y sonrió, sus ojos estaban aguados pero ninguna lágrima se derramo de ellos.

—No te preocupes, estaré esperándote. —susurró ella.

Dejó un casto beso en los labios de su compañero y después le dio un fuerte abrazo. Ella estaba a punto de perder a lo mejor que le había pasado desde la muerte de su padre, estando hundida en los brazos de él no pudo continuar resistiendo y se soltó a llorar. No podía creer que él se fuera de su lado. Ella lo amaba y no estaba segura de poder seguir sin él. Había soportado humillaciones, golpes y demás por parte de Renata, a sabiendas que al final del día su recompensa estaría con Edward.

Él le propuso que se quedaran juntos ese día y ella lo meditó un segundo. Había salido de casa sin avisarle a Renata dónde estaría, aunque dudaba que ella se preocupara un poquito por su paradero, así que acepto. Pasaron su día jugando videojuegos junto a Emmett y Alice, ya que comenzó a caer una tormenta que les impidió salir de la casa. La tarde se fue en risas y bromas por parte de los Cullen y la chica Swan, hasta que cayó la noche y Esme los llamó a cenar.

Bella se sentía feliz, aunque inevitablemente un sentimiento de nostalgia la invadió al preguntarse por qué su familia no podía haber sido como la de Edward; una familia unida donde todos compartían sus pensamientos y aportaban ideas, trabajando en equipo cuando se trataba de ayudar a alguien. En cambio, la vida le había otorgado una madre que no la quería, que solo se preocupaba por ella misma y mientras el mundo siguiera su camino nada más tenía importancia.

En varias ocasiones llegó a pensar que la vida era una reverenda mierda, que no tenía sentido vivirla y que ella solo había sido traída al mundo para sufrir incesantemente. Cuando comenzó a salir con Edward en plan de pareja, él le mostró que la vida tenía cosas tanto buenas como malas, que no todo era color de rosa y que al final del camino siempre hay una pequeña lucecita que te da esperanzas para seguir. En el camino de Bella, Edward era esa lucecita que le mostraba lo bueno del mundo, que la apoyaba y secaba sus lágrimas cada vez que lo necesitaba, él siempre estaba disponible para ella, ¿Qué pasaría cuando él ya no estuviera cerca?, ¿Qué sería del mundo cuando él no le mostrara las cosas buenas?

—Te acompañaré a casa. —anunció Edward, poniéndose de pie para acompañarla a la puerta.

Bella vivía a cinco cuadras de la casa de Edward así que el camino no sería muy largo, él siempre la dejaba dos cuadras antes de llegar ya que a Renata nunca le había caído bien Edward.

— ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?, —susurró ella cuando estaban a punto de llegar al punto donde Edward tenía que volver sobre sus pasos, dejándola a ella continuar sola su camino de regreso a casa.

—Te llamaré… —le prometió él.

—No será lo mismo. —contestó, luchaba contra las lagrimas que protestaban por salir.

—Lo sé, —dijo tras un suspiro —voy a extrañarte mucho.

— ¿Qué haré cuando sienta que no puedo más?, ¿Cuándo necesite de tu visión para ver lo que hay a mi alrededor y no derrumbarme?, ¿Quién me detendrá en esta caída libre?

Él se detuvo en seco y la observo fijamente. Por las pálidas mejillas de Bella, caían sin cesar un millar de lágrimas; él se sentía fatal al saber que era la razón del llanto de aquel ángel al que tanto amaba.

—Bella, solo abre los ojos, querida. La vida es bella, si la observas desde otro punto. Si dejas de pensar que no tiene sentido, entonces podrás encontrarle un sentido. Suena extraño, lo sé, pero la vida en sí misma es extraña. Nada es para siempre, nada es eterno, debes aprender a levantarte, debes aprender a resistir los golpes que te dé el destino y continuar tu camino con la cabeza en alto. Quiero que salgas adelante, por ti… por mí.

—Pero… ¿Y Si no puedo? —

—Podrás, ya lo verás. —contestó, sonriéndole.

Besó su frente y acarició sus cabellos. Él confiaba incondicionalmente en ella, sabía que sería fuerte y que podría salir adelante. Aunque en el exterior Bella pareciera una chica frágil y débil, él sabía que en el interior ella era una mujer fuerte y decidida, que no dejaría que nada la venciera sin importar las adversidades.

—Te extrañaré. Prométeme que te veré pronto —pidió ella.

—Conecta tu cámara Web cuando llegues a casa, —le ordenó —hablaremos toda la noche.

Ella asintió sonriente, no había nada en el mundo que ella amara más que pasar sus noches enteras en una video llamada con él.

Él depositó un ligero beso en los labios de su amada y se quedaron fundidos en un abrazo, saboreando el aroma de su acompañante y deseando detener el tiempo para quedarse así para siempre, unidos sin que nada ni nadie pudiera separarlos. Su amor era tan inmenso, tan puro y casto que era imposible que existiera otro igual; pero este sentimiento estaba basado en el respeto hacia la otra persona, en el cariño y en la preocupación por el otro, Bella sabía que Edward sería incapaz de hacerle algún daño y Edward confiaba ciegamente en el amor que su pequeña princesa de cristal le profesaba.

A regañadientes deshicieron su abrazo, dejando un sentimiento de vacio en el interior de sus corazones. Estar separados era difícil para ellos, no sabían como sobrevivirían sin estar juntos pero solo sabían que podrían hacerlo, porque su amor sería capaz de luchar contra la distancia.

Bella continuó su camino, las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas mientras con cada paso se alejaba más de su querido Edward. Él la observo alejarse por la calle oscura, se preocupó un tanto pues las farolas estaban apagadas pero trató de calmarse a si mismo y volvió sobre sus pasos para regresar a su casa.

Ella continuaba su camino entre las penumbras de la noche, mientras lloraba un terrible sentimiento de ser observada la invadió, trató de echarlo fuera pero ese sentimiento fue en aumento y no la dejó descansar. Comenzó a escuchar unos pasos detrás de ella, pero igualmente los ignoró y solo apresuró su paso para llegar a casa cuantos antes, si es que a ese lugar donde vivía podía llamársele casa.

Pronto una respiración agitada se le unió a los pasos que la seguían, quiso ignorarlos pero la curiosidad fue mucho más fuerte y levanto ligeramente el rostro sobre el hombro. Alcanzó a percibir la silueta de un hombre alto y rubio detrás de ella, no se le hizo conocido pero en su semblante encontró una mueca que no le dio muy buena espina y decidió volver su atención al frente y continuar su camino apresuradamente.

Faltaba solo una cuadra para llegar a casa, decidió que una vez que cruzara la calle se lanzaría a correr y no se detendría hasta estar sana y salva dentro de su casa. Se preparó para echarse a correr una vez que se encontraba a mitad del camino para llegar a la otra acera, pero al parecer su perseguidor se dio cuenta de los planes de Bella y se apresuró a alcanzarla. Llegó a ella justo cuando ponía un pie en la otra acera. La tomo de los cabellos y la hizo retroceder, impidiéndole que continuara corriendo.

— ¡Suélteme, suélteme! —Gritó Bella, tratando de encarar a su atacante para lograr darle un golpe y liberarse.

—Tan hermoso culito no iba a escapárseme —dijo aquel hombre rubio, pasando una de sus sucias manos por encima de la ropa de Bella, recorriendo su abdomen hasta llegar a sus recién desarrollados pechos.

—Por favor, —imploró ella, llorando —déjeme ir, no diré nada.

—No te puedo dejar ir, preciosura, ve como me tienes. —dicho esto, pegó el cuerpo de Bella al suyo, restregándole por detrás el bulto que había en su entrepierna.

—Por favor, no, —susurró ella, sin dejar de llorar.

—No te niegues, te aseguro que te gustará. —contestó, sonriente.

Aquel desconocido se llevó a Bella por las calles desiertas hacia el terreno abandonado que había cerca, ella trató de resistirse pero él era mucho más fuerte y someterla fue fácil.

Le arrancó el vestido de un jalón y la dejó desnuda en un santiamén, Bella lloraba sin parar mientras la mente depravada de su atacante se deleitaba viendo aquel cuerpo de diosa, que no había conocido hombre hasta ese día.

Comenzó recorriendo lentamente su cuerpo con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra la tenía sometida en el suelo, besó su abdomen y siguió su recorrido hacia arriba, lamiendo como cual perro el cuerpo estremecido de Isabella. Por otro lado ella no se cansaba de llorar y suplicar por que la dejara ir, pero el propósito de ese extraño era poseerla y no la dejaría ir hasta que se hubiese cansado de ella, después ya vería que haría con ella.

—Déjame, te lo suplico. Hay muchas cosas de valor en mi casa, si me dejas ir te dejaré tomar lo que quieras. —trató de negociar.

—Lo que quiero es poseerte. —contestó él entre beso y beso que iba depositando en el cuello de ella.

—El dinero puede servirte más, podrás encontrar mujeres dispuestas a complacerte y no necesitaras de mí, de una chiquilla inexperta en el tema. —dijo ella, tratando de calmarse para convencer al sujeto.

—Hablaremos de eso cuando termine contigo. —contestó, yendo a besar su rostro.

Bella sintió la lengua de su atacante entrar en contacto con la piel de su rostro y no pude evitar sentir repulsión. Se retorció bajo su agarre, moviéndose como poseída para tratar de zafarse de su opresor, logró soltar una mano y aprovechó el desconcierto de su atacante para empujarlo y tratar de deslizarse fuera del lugar. Comenzó a gatear y se aferró a un árbol para ponerse de pie pero tan pronto su atacante salió de su estupor, fue tras ella.

La tomó del tobillo y la hizo volver al suelo, en sus ojos era legible el odio combinado con la lujuria y el deseo. Se lanzó sobre ella, la tomó de la cabeza y la golpeó, dejándola inconsciente mientras él se deshacía tocando su cuerpo y teniéndolo a su merced.

* * *

_Si me dejan un Review me harían la chica mas feliz sobre el planeta, jijijiji_

_¿Por favor?_


	7. Enemigo en casa

Betado por: Anndie Cullen-Li, Beta (FFAD)

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/

* * *

**Fucking Perfect.**

**Capitulo 5**

**"Enemigo en casa"**

**Narrador POV.**

Isabella despertó desorientada; cubierta solo con un trozo de cartón mientras sus ropas estaban tiradas a su alrededor, convertidas en harapos. Tan pronto los recuerdos de la noche pasada llegaron a ella, sintió el dolor acumularse en su pecho.

Su agresor la había dejado tirada en ese lugar como a un animal; había saciado sus más bajos instintos, manoseando su cuerpo y destrozándolo tanto por dentro, como por fuera. Su pecho comenzó a doler, sus pulmones protestaban por más oxígeno y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando como una niña que busca consuelo.

Limpió sus lágrimas con las manos temblorosas y trató de calmar las convulsiones de su cuerpo. Se concentraba exclusivamente en inhalar y exhalar, solo eso ocupaba su mente... _inhalar y exhalar_.

_Tengo que salir de aquí_, pensó.

_Inhalar y exhalar, inhalar y exhalar. _

Aferrándose al cartón que cubría su cuerpo desnudo, se puso de pie y fue recogiendo su ropa, o al menos lo que quedaba de ésta. Se sintió una basura mientras se cubría con aquellos harapos y salía infraganti de entre la maleza.

Trató de orientarse un poco, al fondo de la calle logró ver la casa roja que estaba en la esquina de su cuadra. Caminó con la cabeza vencida y la mirada fija en el suelo hasta que llegó a su destino; buscó la llave bajo el alero y entró a la calidez de su hogar. El auto de Renata no estaba, así que se movió por la casa con un poco de tranquilidad, sin tener que esconder el dolor y la pena que la embargaban.

Subió a su habitación haciendo uso del último gramo de energía que le quedaba y se tumbó en la cama. Solo quería dormir; dormir para no despertar jamás.

Todo por lo que había luchado, fuese mucho o poco, se había esfumado. Derrumbado. El dolor en su pecho la abrumaba y hacia que brotaran lágrimas desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Quería gritar; deshacerse de esa carga con la que se había levantado. Quería llorar hasta quedarse seca y sacar todo lo que la hacia infeliz. Quería dormir y con suerte, despertar entre las penumbras que le brindaría la muerte.

Ya no tenía ganas de seguir adelante, de luchar... la vida la había tratado como a una mierda y ella siempre trataba de darle su mejor cara, pero ¿Qué había recibido a cambio? ¡Qué un mal nacido le arrebatara lo poco de felicidad que le quedaba!

_¿Qué hice para merecerme esto? _pensó, aferrándose al edredón de su cama y llorando con fuerza.

Se sentía destrozada; rota, sin valor ¿Quién la querría ahora? ¿Qué pasaría con el futuro que había fantaseado más de una vez con Edward?

Cerró los ojos en un fallido intento de conciliar el sueño, pero detrás de sus parpados comenzó a reproducirse una película que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera. Isabella estaba como espectadora, solo observando como la pobre chica en el suelo era violada salvajemente por el hombre rubio. Sintió rabia, dolor e impotencia de no poder ayudarse a sí misma.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se levantó de la cama. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al recordar el tacto de aquel hombre. Se sintió una escoria, sucia... muy, muy sucia.

Tomando su neceser fue al baño, abrió el grifo del agua fría y se metió debajo. Sus saladas lágrimas se mezclaban con las gotas. O_jalá mis penas pudiesen ser arrastradas con el agua, _pensó y tomó la esponja para limpiar su cuerpo.

Restregó el jabón y la esponja por cada rincón hasta que todo estuvo enrojecido. En su afán de querer limpiarse provocó que la piel se le irritara, aunque el ardor no le importó. Ella solo quería volver a estar limpia. Lavó su cuerpo a conciencia y una vez que terminó se quedó en cuclillas bajo el chorro de agua sin dejar de llorar. La presión que ejercía el agua al caer directo sobre su cabeza parecía agradarle. Dolía un poco, pero le gustaba.

Se quedó llorando en silencio bajo el chorro hasta que su piel comenzó a arrugarse por encontrarse tanto tiempo en el agua; los músculos le dolían pero no sabía de donde tomar fuerzas para ponerse de pie. No fue hasta que Renata llegó, cuando ella fue consiente del tiempo y el espacio.

—Isabella, sal de ahí inmediatamente —le ordenó su madre. —Llevas horas en la ducha, no creas que tu padre me dejó una gran fortuna como para pagar toda el agua que estás desperdiciando.

La única respuesta que recibió fue que Isabella cerrara el grifo del agua.

Ella salió de la ducha y se envolvió en la bata de baño. Observó su reflejo en el espejo del lavamanos y se sorprendió un poco al encontrar un moretón en su mejilla derecha y el labio reventado.

Había estado tan preocupada por el dolor interno que se había olvidado del dolor físico. Tocó las heridas e hizo una mueca de dolor, decidió ignorar aquellas punzadas que no provinieran de sus partes íntimas y salió del baño con el cabello escurriendo.

— ¡Vaya! Creí que tendría que entrar a sacarte, comenzaba a creer que estabas muerta —bromeó Renata. Isabella estaba lejos de encontrar divertido aquel comentario.

Renata observó con detenimiento el rostro de su hija y se llevó una mano a la boca al ver lo mallugado que se encontraba.

— ¿Que te pasó? —Preguntó, pero Isabella no respondió, ni siquiera entornó la mirada hacia ella a pesar de que Renata la obligaba a hacerlo. — ¡Dime qué te pasó!

— ¡Me caí! —Gritó Isabella, zafándose del agarre de su madre y caminando rumbo a su habitación.

—Eso no parece el golpe de una caída —afirmó. —Alguien te golpeó, ¿quién fue? —exigió Renata.

— ¿Ahora te sale el instinto de madre? —Preguntó a voz de grito Isabella. —Han pasado catorce años sin que te preocupes en lo más mínimo por mí ¿y ahora vienen a interesarte mis problemas? ¡Vete al diablo, Renata!

Las lágrimas luchaban por derramarse de sus ojos, pero Isabella las mantuvo fuera. Debía ser fuerte y no demostrarle cuánto le había afectado su rechazo a lo largo de esos años.

— ¡No permitiré que me hables asi! —Gritó Renata.

— ¿Entonces cómo mierda quieres que te hable? —Preguntó con ironía. — ¿Quieres que venga a decirte que te amo y que aceptaré tus preocupaciones?, ¿Quieres que olvide todos los festivales donde me dejaste botada en la escuela? ¿Qué olvide que eres una zorra y que Charlie ni siquiera era mi padre?

Ante tales acusaciones Renata se llenó de ira y acortó la poca distancia que las separaba, plantándole tremenda bofetada que hizo a Isabella caer al suelo con el labio sangrando.

—Soy tu madre y me respetas —gritó Renata, alejándose de ahí y dejando a Bella sollozando en el suelo.

¡Nada podía ir peor! Su madre le había dicho que Charlie no era su padre, éste había muerto y su padre biológico venía a vivir con ellas; su novio la abandonaba y un desgraciado la violaba. Sinceramente, si la vida te daba tantas razones para desear la muerte, ¿por qué no darle una ayuda?

Tambaleante, se puso de pie y bajó las escaleras; sintió la sangre en su labio pero trato de ignorarla. Fue a la cocina y tomó el cuchillo más grande que encontró, descubrió su brazo derecho y observó su muñeca. Solo debía tener el valor de deslizarlo con la suficiente profundidad como para que cortara la vena principal, después de eso lograría ponerle fin a todos sus problemas.

— ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

Isabella dio un brinquito y se alejó del dueño de aquella voz.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

—Soy James y tú… tú debes ser Isabella —murmuró, achicando los ojos y extendiendo su sonrisa.

— ¿Y qué haces aquí?

—Soy tu verdadero padre, ¿Qué no te lo dijo Renata?

— ¡A mí me importa muy poco lo que diga esa vieja bruja! —gruñó, apuntándole con el cuchillo cuando éste trató de acercársele.

—Vaya, sí que tengo una hija hermosa —musitó, ignorando el arma con la que le apuntaban. —Y con agallas.

— ¡Apártate de mí! ¡No te me acerques! —exigió.

—Vamos lindura —insistió él.

Isabella trató de encajarle el cuchillo pero éste predijo su movimiento y logró arrebatárselo, lanzándolo al suelo. Isabella trató de escaparse, pero James la atrapó antes de que ella hubiese dado medio paso y la aprisionó contra sus brazos.

— ¿Vas a decirme que lo de anoche no te gustó? —Preguntó con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

Mientras, Isabella se llenaba de pánico.

* * *

**(N/A):** Holaaa ^^ , espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

¿Me dejarían un rr?, ¿aunque sea pequeñito?

Éstos me motivan a escribir, y me gusta leer las conjeturas a las que llegan las lectoras;

en ocasiones son demasiado inspiradores.


	8. Ya nada queda

**Fucking Perfect**

**Capítulo 6**

**"Ya nada queda"**

Ella se quedó petrificada ante tal declaración. Se sumió en la fría y burlona mirada de James y un escalofrío recorrió su columna, ¿su propio padre había abusado sexualmente de ella?

James, aprovechando el aturdimiento de Isabella, deslizó su mano tranquilamente por su cuerpo, disfrutando de la sensación que le brindaba acariciar un cuerpo tan pequeño, ardiente y sensual como el de ella. Afianzó su agarre en sus caderas y siguió su camino hasta encontrar el dobladillo de su bata de baño y la levantó hasta su cintura, dejándola semidesnuda. Ella no podía hacer nada más que observar con pánico y terror a su atacante… a su propio padre; quería apartarse porque no quería volver a ser tocada ni por él ni por nadie más, pero su cuerpo tenía otros planes para ella.

—Eres tan hermosa —susurró James, contra la suave piel del cuello de su hija—. Tan pequeña y ardiente.

Isabella fue incapaz de responder, no podía encontrar sus labios para protestar, no podía encontrar sus piernas para echarse a correr ni podía encontrar sus brazos para tratar de defenderse. Ella solo se quedo ahí, estupefacta, concentrándose en no privar de oxígeno a sus pulmones, quieta sirviendo de presa fácil para su depredador.

James observó la tersa piel del rostro de Isabella, admiró sus pequeños y carnosos labios en forma de corazón; entonces no pudo resistirse y la besó. Fue un beso duro, lleno de la pasión y necesidad que le hacia sentir esa niña. Mientras sus labios se movían con avidez sobre los labios de ella, su mano derecha subió por la cara interna de los muslos de ella y separó sus piernas. Recorrió con su pulgar el largo y ancho de su sexo, ella gimió involuntariamente en la boca de él.

— ¿Te gusta que te toque? —preguntó, contra sus labios. Detuvo sus intimas caricias y la observó con cuidado.

Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, frunció su ceño cuando este se detuvo y se sorprendió cuando sintió la oleada de placer aplastarla. Ella también lo deseaba, su cuerpo gritaba por ser tocado pero su mente repudiaba la idea, ¿a quien obedecer?... nuevamente su cuerpo tomó una decisión.

—Pídeme que te toque… —suspiró él, rozando con el pulgar sus labios.

—Ah —suspiró ella. Su rostro estaba compungido por la necesidad de su toque.

James rió y reanudó su tarea por unos segundos y después la dejó. Isabella cerró los ojos y gruñó por lo bajo.

—Quiero que me pidas que te toque —susurró en su oído. El necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios, necesitaba que esa palabra saliera de entre sus labios.

Éste le dio una palmada en el trasero, ella parpadeó ante el golpe y observó a James. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, trató de apartarse de él pero este era demasiado fuerte, y no logró moverlo ni un centímetro.

—Basta —gruño entre dientes—, te follaré. Te follaré duro. Ahora.

Isabella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, el miedo se apoderó de ella y las lágrimas picaron sus ojos cuando James la apretujo más contra la pared y comenzó a bajar la bragueta de sus pantalones.

—Por favor… —sollozó ella.

Ella no quería eso, ella no quería ser tomada por su propio padre nuevamente.

— ¡Shh! Te gustará —susurró en su oído, acomodándose en la entrada de su sexo.

Bella sintió su pene erecto presionar contra ella y un sollozo escapó de su garganta.

—Si no te resistes, podrás disfrutarlo… los hombres demostramos nuestro amor de esta manera.

Ella lloró con más fuerza y trató de zafarse de su agarre pero le fue imposible. Mientras, la frase "los hombres demostramos nuestro amor de esta manera" se repitió en su cabeza una y otra vez… Edward jamás había "demostrado" su amor de esa forma, entonces ¿no la amaba?, ¿había jugado con ella?

Dos gruesas las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas cuando James se introdujo en ella de una sola estocada. Sintió dolor en su sexo mientras el marcaba un ritmo acelerado, ella dejó de resistirse y se quedó quieta… no podía luchar más, no podía seguirse resistiendo cuando sabía como terminaría todo eso.

—Eres perfecta —susurró, antes de encontrar su liberación dentro de ella.

Salió lentamente de ella y besó gentilmente sus labios, la liberó de su agarre y ella cayó al suelo inmediatamente, sus piernas eran incapaces de soportar su peso. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y sollozó con fuerza.

—Tal vez lo repitamos pronto —sentenció—, me gustó sentir tu pequeño y estrecho coño.

Ella no respondió y James, furioso, se puso en cuclillas y envolvió su mano en su cabello. Lo tiró hacia atrás, obligándola a verlo.

—De ahora en adelante eres mía, ¿entendiste? —gruñó.

Ella no respondió.

—Espero una respuesta para cada pregunta, Isabella. No me hagas castigarte —susurró, con voz mortífera—. Tú eres mía y yo haré contigo lo que me plazca, ¿entiendes eso?

Ella asintió, a como pudo, lentamente.

—Eso esta mejor —contestó, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro—, te veré más tarde —estampó sus labios contra los de ella—. Te necesito en la cama a las nueve de la noche, completamente desnuda bajo el edredón; pasaré cerca de las nueve y cuarto y si no acataste mis órdenes te castigaré.

Ella volvió a asentir. James besó nuevamente sus labios y la soltó, para ir a reunirse con Renata.

Bella se quedó sola en la cocina, llorando silenciosamente mientras aguantaba el dolor proveniente de su sexo. Haciendo uso de su último gramo de energía, se puso de pie y se encaminó a su habitación; una vez ahí, se tiró sobre la cama y hundió la cabeza entre las almohadas para dar rienda suelta a su llanto.

Su había cambiado considerablemente en el ultimo par de horas, aquellos sueños de niña se había esfumado y en su corazón el poco amor que Edward había sembrado, había sido arrancado. Ya no había color en aquel mundo que ella había construido en su imaginación, éste era dominado por nubes grises que succionaban la luz y la sustituían con las penumbras… su corazón había sido arrancado, dejando un abismo negro que destruía todo lo que estaba cerca de él.

_"Pero al fin te encontré, o me encontraste tú… o quizá fue el amor que al final se apiadó…"_

Su celular comenzó a sonar en su mesita de noche. Levantó la cabeza y observó el identificador "Edward" y una fotografía de ambos parpadeaban en la pantalla. Lo ignoró, pero este no dejó de sonar… enojada por toda la mierda que la rodeaba, tomó su móvil y lo estampó contra la pared más alejada; el celular se destruyó al estrellarse contra la pared, terminando así el infernal sonido.

Isabella volvió a hundir la cara entre las almohadas y lloró con más fuerza. Ya no era digna de recibir el amor que él le brindaba… si es que alguna vez él la había amado.

Pasó el resto del día sumida en su propio dolor; se saltó el desayuno, la comida y la cena… permaneciendo encerrada en su habitación sin dejar de llorar, cuando Renata quiso entrar ella la echó fuera gritando que no quería ver a nadie.

Esa noche, James la visitó… y comenzó así la tortura eterna de Isabella.

* * *

_Bueno, la razón por la cual no había actualizado era porque tenía un pequeño bloqueo... no podía decidirme de que era lo que sucedería entre James y Bella, pero al fin comprendí la relación que tendrían y el capítulo salió por si solo :D_

_Ojala les guste... esta recien salidito del horno n_n_

_Recuerden:_

__**Reviews = Anna Feliz = Actualizaciones más seguidas.**

_Les mando muchisimos besos y gracias por leerme. _

_Nos vemos pronto (L)_


	9. Malas Amistades

**Este capítulo tiene contenido no apto para cardíacas o menores de edad (xD) continúen su lectura bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

* * *

Hoy quiero dedicarle este capítulo a una de mis hermanas, a _esa_ niña hermosa que ha sabido ganarse mi corazón y con quién a veces he llorado a través de la pantalla. Ella es mi corazón y yo soy su reina… por siempre y para siempre. Sé que tal ves no lo vea ya que creo que ella no me lee, pero si llega a verlo solo quiero decirte **May Cullen (Mayrita Alejandra) **que **te amo** con todo mi corazón y que pase lo que pase, aún la distancia se haga más grande entre nosotras, abriendo un abismo imposible de atravesar, a pesar de eso, mi corazón siempre será tuyo… tú lo cuidas, ¿recuerdas? Tú cuidas el corazoncito de tu pequeña reina :") Te amo, mi nena bella y te amaré por siempre y pasa siempre. Besos enormes y mis mejores deseos para ti, hermosa (L).

* * *

**Fucking Perfect**

**Capítulo 7**

**Malas Amistades**

_Cinco años después._

_Madness_ sonó en el despertador de Isabella, aún con los ojos cerrados tanteó el buró al lado de su cama hasta que se topó con el causante de aquel ruido infernal; en su afán de querer silenciarlo, terminó tirándolo al suelo. Afortunadamente con eso, el sonido se extinguió.

Gimió contra la almohada y trató de ponerse de pie, pero su alrededor daba vueltas como si estuviera en un carrusel, todo gracias a la cantidad exagerada de alcohol que había ingerido en la fiesta de la noche previa.

A trampicones y con sumo esfuerzo, logró salir de la cama sin matarse en el intento. Intentando por todos los medios de mitigar el dolor punzante de su cabeza, se dispuso a meterse bajo el chorro de agua helada con la pequeña esperanza de que ésta sirviera para despertarla un poco y aminorar su resaca, cosa que definitivamente no pasó.

Cuando salió del baño y se dirigía a su habitación se topo con James. Éste la observó a los ojos durante un momento y después éstos le dieron un vistazo al cuerpo de ella, sólo llevaba la toalla blanca cubriendo su cuerpo.

—Hola —saludó Isabella, dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

— ¿A qué hora llegaste anoche? —preguntó éste, ignorando su saludo.

Isabella se quedó pensativa, tratando de recordar como había llegado a casa pero no logró recordar nada así que simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—En tu habitación, en diez segundos —ordenó él, chasqueando la lengua.

Isabella sonrió enormemente y prácticamente corrió hasta su habitación. Se quedó de pie a un lado de la cama, mirando a sus pies mientras esperaba que James penetrara el umbral… y algo más.

Él entró silenciosamente, pero aún así ella notó el cambio de ambiente en la habitación y sintió como todos sus músculos de contraían.

—Fuera toalla —ladró él.

La sonrisa de Isabella no podía ser más grande. Sin dudarlo ni un momento, dejó deslizarse la toalla por su cuerpo desnudo hasta sus tobillos. James caminó hasta ponerse frente a ella, la tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a verlo.

—Eres libre de manifestar tu placer en voz alta. No te contengas, ¿de acuerdo?

Isabella asintió y el besó sus labios con fuerza, luego fue a sentarse a la cama y palmeó sus rodilas. Isabella subió a su regazo y se encaramó a él, pasando sus brazos detrás de su cuello.

—Anoche te extrañé demasiado —susurró él, hundiendo la nariz en su cabello.

—Lo lamento, papi —ronroneó Isabella, lamiendo debajo de su mandíbula.

—Sabes como me pones cuando usas esa palabra —gruñó.

—Papi. Papi. Papi —repitió en su oído.

James gruñó con más fuerza, la tomó de las caderas salvajemente y la observó por un segundo antes de estampar sus labios con los de ella, con furia, necesidad y pasión. Aquel beso hizo que ambos cuerpos hirvieran y desearan más del otro. Isabella gimió en su boca y él acunó uno de sus senos. Sin romper aquel beso, la arrojó contra la cama y se montó sobre de ella.

—Ah, James —suspiró ella contra sus labios, y moviendo sus caderas.

—Necesito sentirte, necesito tu placer, te necesito a ti —jadeó él.

Isabella suspiró mientras James bajaba por su cuello y asaltaba sus senos, acariciando, lamiendo y mordiendo. Ella se mantenía quieta mientras absorbía todo el placer que su compañero le brindaba y la pasión que envolvía su cuerpo con un manto de pura lujuria.

—Eres divina. Eres hermosa... —susurró él contra la piel de su abdomen.

Su lengua no tardó en entrar a su cavidad y ella suspiró en sorpresa, su cuerpo se estremeció y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando abiertamente de las sensaciones que la asaltaban.

—Oh, mi eres tan exquisita —la elogió, saboreando la salinidad de su sexo—. ¡Grita, desahógate! —ordenó.

Isabella gimió más fuerte, dejó colgar su mandíbula los gritos, gemidos y jadeos salieron de lo más profundo de su garganta, manifestando como es que se sentía.

— ¿Qué quieres que te haga? —preguntó, lamiendo su cuello.

—Tú sabes —gimió ella. No soportaba más la avalancha de pasión y lujuria que la aplastaban.

—No, no lo se. Muéstrame —pidió, haciéndolos girar para que ella quedara sobre él.

Ella sonrió maliciosamente y lo besó casi con desesperación. Acarició su pecho, su rostro y haló sus cabellos, lamió el camino de su abdomen hasta donde llegaban sus pantalones de pijama. Él levantó las caderas y ella se los sacó, dejando su erección libre, apuntando hacia el techo.

Sonrió situándose sobre él. Él la tomó de las caderas y ella se aferró a sus brazos para mantener el equilibrio. Ambos hicieron su trabajo con lentitud, Isabella iba dirigiéndolo para que entrara en el lugar correcto mientras sus caderas hacían un suave movimiento de vaivén. Sintió como James la llenaba lentamente y el movimiento de sus caderas fue en aumento, anhelando el climax de la situación. En todo momento Isabella no dejó de expresar sus emociones con gritos y gemidos.

—Sube y baja, cariño —le ordenó, apretando sus senos con fuerza.

Ella hizo una mueca de dolor y comenzó su cabalgata, a veces lenta y otras veces deprisa. ¡Le encantaba jugar con él y volverlo loco!

Él se descargó de lleno en ella, acompañado de un grito ahogado; Isabella lo secundó y cayó rendida sobre su pecho, jadeante, sudorosa y con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro. Besó su pecho y después buscó los fríos y duros labios de James; estos la recibieron con gusto y su lengua exploró hasta su garganta.

—Sabes qué hacer ahora, cariño —murmuró, besando sus sienes.

Isabella sonrió y besó su pecho antes de ponerse de rodillas a su lado. Apartó el cabello de su rostro y tomó la flácida polla de James entre sus pequeños dedos, le pasó la lengua por encima, saboreando el sabor de los jugos de ambos, luego lo introdujo de lleno en su boca. James gimió de placer y movió sus caderas hacia su boca.

—Esa es mi pequeña —la felicitó, acariciando su cabeza.

Isabella inclinó su rostro hacia su mano, disfrutando de su tacto. James volvió a ponerse sus pantalones del pijama e Isabella caminó directo al baño a asearse, cantoneando sus caderas bajo la estricta mirada de su progenitor

Al termino de su desayuno, Bella se dispuso a ir a clases; no llegaría a las primeras dos horas, pero al menos no perdería el resto del día escolar. Entró a clase de estadística dos segundos antes que el profesor y se obligó a arrastrar su trasero hasta el pupitre al final de la clase.

El profesor comenzó a dar su clase, ella se sumió en su lugar y comenzó a dibujar patrones irregulares en su cuaderno, éste lo notó.

—Swan, ¿podría decirme si la hipótesis nula se aprueba o se rechaza? —preguntó el profesor.

La aludida levantó la mirada para toparse con la mirada de todos sus compañeros. Ellos la conocían… y la conocían muy bien, era una santa frente a los profesores; la niña callada y aislada de los demás, pero fuera del aula era la chica a la que le gritaban _fondo, fondo _en las fiestas, la que bailaba sobre la tarima y jugaba camisetas mojadas.

Ella no tenía ni idea de lo que el profesor estaba hablando, su mente vagaba solamente en dirección a una cosa: Los buenos días que James le había dado.

—Lo siento, profesor —murmuró ella, volviendo la atención a sus cuaderno.

Él maestro se molestó, cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho y levantó una ceja.

—Bien, entonces tiene detención después de clases, señorita Swan. Eso le enseñará a poner más atención en clases.

Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no saltar y reclamar su injusto castigo, se mordió tan fuerte que su lengua sangró.

Más tarde, se dirigió a detención con un pase amarillo que su maestro de estadística le entregó y fue a sentarse al último pupitre que encontró en el aula, junto a un chico fortachón de tez bronceada y grandes músculos.

—Hola —le saludó él, sonriéndole abiertamente.

—Hola —contestó, más que nada por cortesía.

—Mi nombre es Jacob —extendió su mano derecha y ella la estrechó, dedicándole una sonrisa genuina; de esas que pocas veces esbozaba.

—Soy Isabella Swan.

—Lo sé, estuviste anoche en la fiesta de Jasper y terminaste primero tu _shoot _de vodka.

Ella bufó, pero no perdió la sonrisa.

—Sí, bueno no fue difícil.

—Alardeas —le acusó.

—Claro que no alardeo —su ceño se frunció.

—Demuéstramelo. Esta noche hay una fiesta en mi casa, tal vez podrías ir y mostrarle a los demás…

— ¿Tendrás dulces? —preguntó.

Él captó el doble significado de su, aparentemente inocente, oración.

—Habrá muchos dulces —contestó.

—Entonces estaré ahí.

* * *

_Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? _

_Ya, ya sé que muchas dirán que no les gusta el hecho que Bella disfrute tener sexo con James… pero bueno, más adelante comprenderán lo que pasa; así la imaginé desde un principio… _

_Espero que hayan captado el otro significado para la palabra "dulces"... sí, piensen mal._

_¿En qué mierda está metida Bella? _

_Bueno… lo sabrán. Su vida no es color de rosa y ella ha estado sola mucho tiempo, variable por la cual ella ha tomado muchas decisiones y caminos erróneos… _

_Esperemos que pronto llegue un ángel salvador._

**¡Besos para todas y gracias por leerme!**

* * *

**IMPORTANTE:** Éste 20 de noviembre comienzo mis exámenes finales por lo que creo que no tendré tiempo para escribir así que esta podría ser la última actualización pero si logro escribir algo la semana entrante tengan por sentado que lo publicaré. Mis exámenes terminan el día último del mes, así que una vez brincando Diciembre, espero estar totalmente entregada a esto ya que estaré fuera de la U por vacaciones (mis tan añoradas y bien merecidas vacaciones)

* * *

**Nuevamente quiero pedirles que voten por mí en el concurso de literatura, las votaciones todavía están abiertas, sigo estando en el segundo lugar y de verdad quiero llegar al primero. En mi perfil ( ) encuentran todos los links para votar y leer el pequeño escrito con el que estoy concursando. Les envío un beso gigante a todas las/os que han votado por mi, verdaderamente se los agradezco mucho.**


	10. Mi vida es así

_Bueno, demoré mucho… lo sé. En fin, el punto es que aquí está el capítulo :D El capítulo de hoy quiero dedicárselo a alguien que me ha dicho que le gusta mucho éste fic… es un gran chico y tal vez quieran darse una vuelta por su cuenta de FanFiction (Sí, amenlo. Un Twiboy) este capítulo es para ti _**Javier David**_, un beso enorme para ti y gracias por_ obligarme _a comenzar a escribir el capítulo anoche._

_Si desean darse una vuelta por la cuenta de este lindo Twiboy, su nombre en FF es: _

**Javii-Fanfics**. _Sus historias son muy buenas y vale la pena leerlas ;)_

* * *

**Fucking Perfect**

**Capítulo 8**

**"Mi vida es así"**

Arrojó las llaves contra la encimera cuando llegó a casa, pasó a la cocina por un vaso de agua y se quedó recargada contra el refrigerador mientras bebía el contenido fresco y refrescante de su vaso.

Al terminar, giró para dejarlo en el fregadero y cuando se disponía a darse la vuelta para salir de la cocina, Renata apareció. Llevaba una blusa de holanes blanca con cuello redondo y una falda recta que le llegaba pocos centímetros debajo de su trasero.

— ¿Y James? —preguntó ésta.

Isabella simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—No lo he visto. Acabo de llegar a casa.

—Anoche, ¿a dónde fuiste? —cuestionó Renata, yendo a la alacena por un vaso para beber agua.

— ¿Importa? —respondió Isabella, a la defensiva.

Renata se quedó callada por un momento, después se llevo el vaso a sus labios pintados de rojo pasión y tomó un trago de agua.

—En realidad… no —respondió.

—Bien.

Ella tomó su mochila y subió a su habitación. Arrojó la mochila al suelo y, tomando su portátil, se lanzó contra la cama. No estaba considerando ponerse a hacer sus deberes, tenía mucho tiempo desde que había dejado de importarle la escuela. ¿Para qué estudiar? _Nada tenía sentido._

Lo primero que hizo fue revisar su blog. Ella había encontrado acobijo en la escritura de literatura gótica, sólo ahí podía desahogarse realmente. Decidió responder algunos correos de sus lectores, escribir comentarios de felicitaciones para aquellos que le pedían que pasara a comentar sus obras y después fue a sentarse frente a la ventana de su habitación que daba hacia el jardín tomó una vieja libreta y comenzó a garabatear sin sentido.

_"Una vez estoy aquí, sentada en mi viejo taburete y sintiendo esa estúpida esperanza que sigue viva en mi interior. Sé que no volverás, soy consiente de ello, pero eso no hace que el dolor disminuya. Para una hora más sin que tú estés aquí, pasa un día más desde que prometiste volver a mí, ¡Dueño de mis lágrimas y pesare ¿dónde es que estás?! ¿Cuándo será el día en que a mí regresas? Dulce ángel del anochecer, llévame contigo… donde está él; arrebátame el soplo de vida y quítame el ver ¡Ángel de la muerte, ayúdame a perecer! Mi deseo más anhelado es algún día olvidar a aquél hombre que mi corazón desbocado hizo palpitar, hoy su nombre es un hechizo, lo prohibido… para cuando tú vengas, amor mío, yo me habré ido."_

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y las lágrimas picaron sus ojos. Arrojó la libreta lejos de ella y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. No quería llorar, James le había enseñado que llorar era para los débiles y ella no quería ser débil.

Decidió bajar a comer algo para distraer su mente y pero tan pronto entró en la cocina, se arrepintió. Renata estaba en la habitación con James, besándose apasionadamente mientras él deslizaba una mano debajo de su falda.

—Váyanse a su habitación, no están solos ¿saben? —gruñó, poniendo las manos en las caderas.

Renata bufó y saltó fuera del regazo de James.

—Cierra el pico, escuincla —le reprendió, bajando su falda y tratando inutilmente de acomodar su peinado.

—Isabella, Isabella, Isabella —dijo James, negando con la cabeza—. Solo estamos haciendo lo que las personas adultas hacen.

—Sólo que las personas adultas lo hacen en personas privadas —se quejó, pasando al refrigerador para sacar la mortadela.

—Mira quien habla. Seguramente te la pasaste cogiendo anoche, ¿dónde estabas? —preguntó Renata.

Isabella ignoró a Renata y se propuso prepararse algo de comer. Despejó su mente mientras cortaba la mortadela en pequeños cuadros y la fritaba con aceite, cocinar era algo que siempre la había ayudado a mantener las lágrimas fuera, aparte de que era algo que le gustaba.

Se sentó en la mesa, frente a James y comenzó a devorar su platillo. No se veía rastro de Renata en la habitación así que Isabella se aventuró a sonreírle a James.

—Eso era asqueroso, y lo sabes —musitó ella.

James sonrió y se enogió de hombros.

— ¿Aún te gusta? —preguntó.

—No, solo estoy aquí por ti. Lo sabes —respondió.

—Deberías botarla. Es una perra maldita y egocéntrica.

—Tal vez —acordó James— ¿vas a comerte todo eso?

Isabella le frunció el ceño y observó su plato. Era una porción de comida, lo justo para una persona adulta.

— ¿No debería? —preguntó.

James hizo una mueca.

—Estas subiendo de peso, cariño.

— ¡Estas bromeando! —chilló ella.

—Es en serio, cada vez me cuesta más sujetarte mientras me montas —se quejó.

Isabella se quedó callada y volvió a mirar su platillo. No era demasiado, ¿o sí? Negó lentamente con la cabeza y se puso de pie. Tiró el contenido de su plato –más de la mitad de lo que se había servido– y puso el plato en el fregadero.

—Esa es mi chica —sonrió James—. Es por tu bien, Isabella. No quiero que después te quejes porque no te toco más.

—Si me mantengo delgada… no me dejarás, ¿cierto? —murmuró ella.

—Delgada y hermosa —acordó él.

Isabella sonrió. Y pasó por detrás de James, dándole un suave masaje en los hombros y dejó un beso en su oreja antes de regresar a su habitación.

Se detuvo frente a su armario y eligió el atuendo que llevaría esa noche a la fiesta. Finalmente se decidió por una falda de lentejuelas negra que apenas cubría lo necesario y un top rojo sin mangas que dejaba al descubierto la nueva perforación en su ombligo, unas zapatillas mortales rojas y su abrigo negro.

Se fue directo al baño para ducharse pero tan pronto como cerró la puerta detrás de ella, una idea la asaltó.

Ella no deseaba quedarse sola, no después de lo de Edward… James era lo único que ella tenía y si lo perdía entonces sí todo estaría destruido y desmoronado. Actuó casi sin pensar, se inclinó hacia el retrete y contempló su reflejo en el agua del escusado.

—Sólo debo permanecer delgada y hermosa para James —susurró.

Tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire y dejándola salir, llenó su boca con su dedo índice hasta que fue capaz de tocarse la campanilla. La intromisión en su boca le hizo sentir nauseas y pronto se encontró vomitando la poca comida que había ingerido en el día…

**—**

Después de su ducha, comenzó a arreglarse para la fiesta. Cargó su maquillaje de negro y sus labios de rojo ciruela, su cabello alborotado y salvaje, sostenido con un par de horquillas para cabello.

Llegó a la casa de Jacob siguiendo las indicaciones que él mismo le había dado para llegar. Dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro, bajó de su auto y se adentró en la propiedad, la música estaba bastante alta y no podía escuchar nada de lo que las personas hablaban, todos gritaban para poder comunicarse, pero les importaba poco.

Se adentró en la casa y buscó a _su nuevo amigo, _lo encontró en la pista de baile con una chica de tez bronceada y corto cabello negro. Ella se pegaba a su cuerpo con torpeza, lo que hizo que Isabella soltara un bufido; aun así se reclinó contra la pared y los observó, Jacob movía las manos sobre el cuerpo de la chica con destreza e Isabella sintió un conocido calor crecer entre sus piernas, imaginó las manos de ese candente moreno sobre su tez pálida y un gemido salió de sus labios.

La música se detuvo y la chica fue besada con gran pasión por Jacob antes de que éste la dejara ahí, en medio de la pista mientras él se alejaba para conseguir una bebida. Fue entonces que Isabella se movió y fue a su encuentro.

—Hey —saludó ella, dejando una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro.

Jacob se quedó paralizado al verla.

— ¡Vaya! —Dijo, arrastrando la palabra y lamiendo su labio inferior mientras la contemplaba— Te vez… increíble.

—Estaba viendo como bailabas con tu amiga de allá —contestó Isabella, señalando con la cabeza a la pista de baile e ignorando el cumplido de Jacob.

— ¿Leah? Nah, no es nadie importante —respondió, haciendo una mueca desdeñosa con la mano.

—Es agradable saberlo, no me gustaría involucrarme con un chico que está involucrado con alguien más —mencionó ella, riéndose internamente.

—No te preocupes —dijo Jake, tomando un mechón del cabello rebelde de Isabella y colocándolo detrás de su oreja — ¿Quieres bailar?

—Eso sería… divertido.

—Apuesto a que tengo algo que hará eso aún más divertido.

— ¿Ah, sí? —cuestionó Isabella, arqueando una ceja.

Jacob le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa y metió la mano en sus vaqueros. Sacó una bolsita transparente con un par de pequeñas pastillas blancas en el interior y las puso a la misma altura de los ojos de Isabella, batiéndola tentativamente frente a ella.

—Me acordé de ti y fui a comprar un poco de dulces —murmuró.

El rostro de Isabella estaba encendido como un árbol de navidad y su mano tomó rápidamente la bolsita.

—Espero que sea de buena calidad —murmuró, sin borrar la sonrisa que ocupaba su rostro.

—La mejor de la ciudad, cariño —fanfarroneó Jake.

Isabella rió y abrió la bolsita, tomó dos pastillas y las metió a su boca; Jacob le pasó una lata de cerveza y ella bebió con avidez.

—Ahora solo hay que esperar a que entres en calor —murmuró Jacob, poniendo las manos en las caderas de Isabella.

—No te preocupes por eso, que ya siento como soy elevada lentamente —rió Isabella.

Se dio la vuelta y enredó sus dedos detrás del cuello de Jacob.

—Gracias por los dulces —ronroneó.

—Cuando gustes, primor —sonrió él.

Ambos estaban muy cerca del otro. Isabella podía respirar el aliento de Jacob y este le resultó embriagador, aunque con un toque de cerveza. Jacob sonrió e Isabella acortó la distancia entre ellos y lo besó. Arqueó su cuerpo hacia el de él y pronto se sumergieron en un beso profundo yn candente, mientras Isabella se elevaba al tercer cielo por la dosis de droga que hacia efecto en su organismo.

* * *

_Waaaaah! Sí, Bella es una drogradicta… bulímica también, un estuche de monerías ¿no? ¡Quien sabe que otras cosas hará más adelanta! Ella está muy mal, pobre :( Todas queremos que llegue su ángel salvador pero él está muy lejos todavía T_T Bella tiene que sufrir… sí, aún le falta. _

_Deseo agradecerles que me sigan leyendo, tuve unos problemas para actualizar antes de irme a finales en la U, luego más problemas académicos al terminar el semestre y finalmente problemas de tiempo e inspiración para terminar el capítulo (el cual debió de estar acá por ahí del lunes). En fin, creo que por ahora cero problemas para mí :D nos leemos el próximo Lunes con el otro capítulo. Un beso y gracias por todos sus lindos RR's, les aseguro que los leo todos y perdón si me tardo en contestarlos. El tiempo no siempre está a mi favor u_u_


	11. Él

**Fucking Perfect**

**Capítulo 9**

**"Él"**

La luz de un nuevo día se estrelló contra su rostro, había estado despierto hasta tarde y lo menos que quería despertarse temprano. Se dio la vuelta en la cama, ocultando su rostro en las almohadas y soltando un gemido de protesta.

—Vamos, es hora de levantarse —dijo su madre, tirando de las sábanas.

Edward gruñó con más fuerza pero sabía que era imposible luchar contra su persistente madre. Las sábanas abandonaron su cama y sintió una corriente de aire fresco filtrarse por sus piernas, entonces recordó que no llevaba más que un par de _boxers _negros y ajustados.

— ¡Mamá! —gritó, atrayendo las sábanas a su cuerpo de nuevo.

Esme rio.

—No hay nada que no haya visto ya, _Eddie_ —contestó.

—Eso no… podrías… ¡por favor! —tartamudeó, sintiendo un ligero rubor subir por sus mejillas.

—No sé de qué se quejan… Emmett fue igual a tu edad ¡Como si yo no hubiera comprado esos calzoncillos! —Respondió su madre, levantando las manos al cielo dramáticamente y encaminándose hacia la puerta—. Por cierto, será mejor que te des prisa porque tu padre tiene una noticia que darnos.

Edward estaba sumamente acalorado por lo que acababa de suceder con su madre, hizo una nota mental para no volverse a meter a la cama en ropa interior, y se apresuró hacia la ducha, no sin antes darle un vistazo a su reloj despertador el cuál no había sonado y decía que si no se apresuraba llegaría tarde a trigonometría.

Se apresuró a lavar su cuerpo con el gel de baño y su shampoo de menta y canela. Se metió dentro de un par de _jeans_ ajustados y se puso la playera del equipo de futbol de la escuela.

En el comedor le esperaban Alice, Emmett y sus padres, sentados en sus respectivos lugares. Edward arrastró su silla habitual y su madre deslizó un par de huevos con tocino y una taza de café frente a él.

—Bien, ya estanos todos —dijo la pequeña Alice, observando inquisitivamente a su padre; el cual estaba inusualmente callado.

Esme se puso detrás de su esposo para infundirle valor y este se aclaró la garganta, listo para comenzar su discurso.

—Me despidieron —anunció, sin andarse con rodeos.

El ceño de Emmett se frunció, Alice se llevó ambas manos a la boca para sofocar un gritito y Edward simplemente se quedó observando a su padre, sin deslindar la mirada de sus ojos.

—Eso significa que… tendremos que desalojar la casa —añadió—. Y regresar a donde vivíamos antes.

Alice dejó caer ambas manos en la mesa y se puso de pie con notable furia.

— ¡Están locos si creen que yo voy a regresar a ese espantoso lugar! —Gritó la chica— Mi vida está aquí, he pasado los últimos años de mi vida aquí y no pienso marcharme, ¿qué hay de James? ¡Yo lo amo! No voy a separarme de él así como así sólo porque a tus estúpidos jefes se les ocurrió la grandiosa idea de despedirte.

—Alice, por favor —trató de calmarla su padre, alcanzando su brazo pero ella se separó de su toque en el acto.

—No, papá, no lo voy a aceptar y no te voy a comprender —dijo, apresurándose a la puerta principal y cerrándola con un fuerte estruendo detrás de ella.

— ¿Y se puede saber por qué te despidieron? —preguntó Emmett.

—Recorte de personal.

—Eso es bazofia —gruñó, poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la misma forma que Alice se había ido.

Carlisle y Edward se miraron a los ojos largo tiempo, en parte éste esperaba que su hijo reaccionara de la misma manera que los otros dos pero Edward se quedó sentado en su lugar y comenzó a comer su desayuno sin preocupación alguna… en su cabeza había algo más importante.

Jessica Stanley, ¿cómo le iba a decir a su novia que se iría de Inglaterra? ¡Ella iba a volverse loca!

—Lo siento, hijo —murmuró Carlisle, cuando Edward hubo terminado su desayuno y se disponía a salir de casa.

—No te preocupes, padre —respondió él, apretando su hombro para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien—. Ellos lo entenderán tarde o temprano.

—Preferiría que fuera más temprano que tarde.

—También yo, padre, también yo.

Edward salió, colgándose la mochila a los hombros y haciendo su camino hacia la escuela, la cual no estaba a más de cinco cuadras. Desistió a entrar a Trigonometría después de todo, no tenía cabeza para lidiar con su profesor ni con nada que involucrara usar el cerebro. Se sentó en las escaleras del edificio y se puso a pensar en cómo darle la noticia a su novia, cuando la susodicha apareció en su campo de visión.

— ¡_Eddie!_ —gritó al verlo y corrió en su dirección, arrojándole los brazos al cuello para plantarle un beso en los labios.

Edward respondió al beso, pero incluso Jessica se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal con su novio.

— ¿No deberías estar en trigonometría? —preguntó.

—No entré.

Ella sonrió.

—Eres un chico malo, amor —le dio un leve empujón con el hombro en forma de broma pero él no sonrió— ¿Sucede algo?

Edward suspiró, bien… había llegado el momento.

—Me voy —dijo sin preámbulos.

— ¿Cómo que te vas? —preguntó ella, sin comprender.

—Despidieron a mi padre, la casa en la que vivimos se la dieron por el empleo pero ahora que lo han despedido… bueno, tenemos que entregar la casa.

— ¡Oh, eso es terrible! —Susurró Jess— Pero no te preocupes, bebé, encontrarán una nueva casa pronto… hablaré con mi madre, tiene una amiga que trabaja en bienes raíces y estoy segura de que ella puede conseguirles una casa de inmediato.

—Nosotros ya tenemos una casa, Jess —anunció él—. En Estados Unidos.

— ¿En Estados Unidos? —Preguntó— Eso significa que ustedes…

Edward asintió.

—No, no… ¡No pueden hacer eso! _Eddie _no nos puede separar, ¿qué va a pasar con nosotros? ¡No, tus padres no pueden simplemente tomar la decisión de irse sin contemplar que ustedes tienen una vida aquí! ¿Qué dicen tus hermanos?

—Alice hizo una rabieta, dijo que no permitiría que la apartaran de James, y Emmett… bueno él se mostró más sereno pero también salió de casa tras recibir la noticia.

—Puedo entenderlos, ¡tus padres no pueden ser tan insensibles!

—Jessica —advirtió él.

—Lo siento, bebé, pero es la verdad. ¿Por qué no venden su casa en USA y compran una aquí? Eso sería más sencillo.

—No creo que mi madre quiera vender… hay muchos recuerdos allá.

— ¿Y lo que hay aquí no cuentan?

Edward se encogió de hombros sin saber qué decir. Volvería a Forks, después de cinco años de ausencia, volvería a su _hogar._ Fue entonces que recordó a alguien que había dejado atrás con su viaje a Inglaterra… Isabella, su amiga de la infancia. Isabella.

Sus manos se convirtieron en puños, y pensó su nombre con desprecio… Isabella. A su mente vinieron todas las noches en vela esperando a que ella conectara su Skype, recordó la infinidad de mensajes enviados, llamadas perdidas e inbox sin leer… ella lo había sacado a patadas de su vida. Él le había dicho que funcionaría, pero ella le había cerrado las puertas.

De pronto, Edward se encontró excitado con la idea de volver… moría por enfrentar a Isabella y preguntarle de frente que es lo que había sucedido para que ella lo sacara de su vida de esa manera, sin si quiera haber dado la cara.

* * *

_Sí, todos los que se preguntaban por Edward ¡Aquí está nuestro pequeño mentiroso! En el próximo capítulo estarán cara a cara, ¿qué creen que pasará? Ahora resulta que Edward tiene una "novia" cha cha cha chaaaaaan!_

_No tienen idea de cuánto me costó sacar este capítulo… casi me saco el cerebro y lo exprimo y nada T_T es más corto de lo normal, soooorryy! _

_En fin, espero que les guste… odien a Edward por dejar a Bella tantos años. Este par tiene mucho que pasar ¿Creen que Bella lo acepte así como así después de todos estos años? _

_Les agradezco ENORMEMENTE por los más de 80 rr's estoy algo así - :O_

_Jejeje ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!_


	12. Encuentro Inesperado

**Fucking Perfect**

**Capítulo 10**

**"Encuentro Inesperado"**

Los débiles rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana y terminaban proyectándose en el rostro de Isabella, logrando sacarla de su profundo sueño. Se hallaba tumbada en una cama desconocida, con una sábana apenas cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo.

Alzó los brazos sobre su cabeza y se estiró, sus músculos estaban contraídos por lo que la acción le trajo un poco de dolor, el cual fue bien recibido. Soltó un suspiro. Su reloj biológico le decía que era tarde y que, después de desayunar, debía ir a casa para calmar a James, quien seguramente estaría muy molesto porque no había llegado a dormir.

Giró sobre su costado y se encontró con un chico de tez color canela, cabellos negros y una buena musculatura, tendido en la cama a su lado. El chico estaba profundamente dormido, los ronquidos que profería eran prueba de ello. Acarició con la yema de sus dedos la mejilla de él y después salió de la cama envuelta en una sábana.

Al ponerse de pie, todo a su derredor comenzó a dar vueltas. Se aferró precipitadamente al poste de la cama e hizo un par de ejercicios de respiración. Sabía que se había sobrepasado en la bebida la noche previa y que con su estómago vacío, la droga había hecho un trabajo más fuerte en su organismo. Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos, todo se veía borroso y era incapaz de soltarse del poste de la cama por miedo a precipitarse a una caída segura. Se quedó ahí por un buen rato, con la vaga esperanza de que el malestar pasara pronto.

Quince minutos después logró soltarse del poste sólo para ir a toda velocidad al cuarto de baño y vomitar en el lavamanos. Su estómago exigía alimento lo más pronto posible y el rastro de las drogas estaba destrozando su estómago, al no encontrar otra cosa más que destrozar. Se abrazó a sí misma, prometiéndose que si salía bien librada de eso, no volvería a abusar ni de las drogas ni del alcohol.

Pero muy dentro de ella sabía que eso era una mentira. Y bien grande. Ella era una adicta. Tenía tres años de borracheras y sexo sin control y un año más de haber conocido el mágico placer que le otorgaban las drogas. Mezclar ambas sustancias creaba una bomba de tiempo en su organismo, que la hacía sentir como acariciaba con sus dedos las estrellas. Combinar sexo, alcohol y drogas, era, sin duda, su mejor idea de pasar una buena noche.

Jacob despertó mientras Isabella se encontraba sentada en el baño, abrazándose a sí misma y tarareando una canción de cuna mientras se mecía de adelante hacia atrás con los ojos fuertemente apretados.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó, un tanto preocupado.

Ella negó con la cabeza y abrió los ojos para mirarlo en el umbral de la puerta. Sólo llevaba shorts de mezclillas, su torso estaba desnudo, dejando al descubierto un excelente cuerpo.

— ¿Quieres un vaso con agua? —insistió. Ella asintió.

—Y si tienes una barrita energética, te lo agradecería en el alma —susurró, apretando aún más su estómago. El dolor aumentaba cuando hablaba o respiraba profundamente.

Jacob suspiró y fue a la cocina. Agradecía que aun tuviera un día completo para limpiar su casa antes de que su padre regresara de su reunión de trabajo fuera de la ciudad; el inmueble había quedado totalmente destrozado.

Trató de prestarle la mínima atención a los destrozos y se apresuró a ayudar a la chica que había pasado la noche en su cama. Mientras abría el grifo para llenar el vaso, recordó lo bien que la habían pasado en la fiesta. Isabella se había quedado a su lado toda la noche, bailando sensualmente para él; cerca de las dos de la mañana, ambos estaban sumamente drogados y apenas podían mantenerse en pie, él insistió para que subieran a recostarse y ahí fue cuando las cosas se volvían un poco confusas para él. Recordaba que ella había caído tumbada en la cama, y él no había podido resistirse a la figura de aquella pequeña diosa reposando en su cama; se había lanzado sobre ella, hambriento de placer. Ella no había mostrado objeción alguna cuando le sacó el vestido por encima de la cabeza, ni cuando rasgó sus bragas para sacarlas fuera del camino. Ella había sido suya, y no pensaba dejarla ir.

Tomó una barrita energética de fresa y subió a su habitación. Isabella estaba sentada frente al retrete, con la cabeza dentro de éste mientras vomitaba por segunda vez.

_'Mierda. No lo volveré a hacer. Lo juro.' _Pensó mientras se limpiaba la boca con el dorso de la mano. Se recargó en las frías baldosas del lujoso baño de Jacob y dejó que la frescura de las mismas la ayudara a sentirse mejor. Cuando abrió los ojos, lo vio de pie en el umbral de la puerta, llevando un vaso de agua en una mano y una barrita energética en la otra.

—No te ves bien —murmuró éste, entregándole el vaso con agua.

—No me siento bien —espetó ella, despreciando el vaso y yendo por la barrita.

Su estómago le dio una calurosa bienvenida al primer alimento ingerido en un buen par de horas. El dolor de estómago pareció disminuir y la barrita le dio las suficientes fuerzas como para ponerse de pie y lavarse la cara con agua fría.

Se deshizo de la sucia sábana que cubría su cuerpo mientras Jacob la observaba. Isabella había pasado los últimos cinco años de su vida, convencida de que su cuerpo era un arma mortal y que presumir sus armamentos no debía de hacerla sentir cohibida. Le gustaba sentirse deseada por los demás. James la había enseñado a conocer cada parte de su cuerpo, le había enseñado cómo debía moverse y cómo debía tocarse a sí misma con caricias inocentes para hacer que un hombre tuviera serios problemas con su pantalón. James la había convencido de que su cuerpo era perfecto. Y ella le había creído hasta la última palabra.

Fue a la ducha, sintiéndose un poco mejor como para jugar con Jacob un rato en la ducha. Templó el agua para que no estuviera demasiado fría y después se metió dentro. El cancel de baño era transparente, cubriendo únicamente la parte baja de su cuerpo. Ella sabía que Jacob seguía ahí, observándola, así que tomó ventaja de ello.

Tomó la esponja y acarició su cuerpo como James le había dicho que le gustaba que lo hiciera. La restregó con delicadeza sobre su cuerpo caliente y se demoró más de lo necesario en sus senos, haciendo que Jacob tuviera una erección mientras la observaba. Ella se metió bajo el chorro de agua, pero para ese entonces Jake ya se había deshecho de sus pantalones cortos y estaba tomando lugar detrás de ella. La tomó de las caderas y ella sonrió satisfecha. Se giró hacia él con una máscara de inocencia y se apoderó de su boca, derramando lujuria en el movimiento de sus labios sobre los de Jake.

**..:..:..**

**…**

La familia de Cullen arribó a la ciudad a primera hora de la mañana. El sol aun hacía su lento asenso hacia lo alto del cielo, cuando Edward se tumbó en la cama de su habitación y acarició el viejo edredón lleno de polvo. Había vuelto a casa, y se sentía inmensamente feliz de ello.

Alice y Emmett, por otro lado, habían llegado bufando y diciendo lo mucho que detestaban vivir en una ciudad como esa. Alice alegaba que para poder ir a un centro comercial, al menos decente, tendría que conducir hasta Seattle. Emmett, había tenido que dejar el reciente empleo que le habían dado en uno de los gimnasios más prestigiados, y amenazaba con escaparse de esa ciudad en la primera oportunidad que se le presentara.

Esme estaba rebosante de alegría. Sabía que sus hijos les costaría acostumbrarse de vuelta al cambio, como les había costado acostumbrarse a Inglaterra, pero confiaba en que pronto se encontraran a gusto en la pequeña ciudad que los vio crecer. Ella añoraba regresar a sus clases en el jardín de niños, viendo a los infantes correr de un lado al otro, riendo y totalmente despreocupados de la vida.

Carlisle, estaba un poco preocupado por su trabajo. Había vuelto a su antiguo puesto, lo que decía que ganaría notablemente menos y algunos gastos serían recortados. Aún no le daba esa noticia a su familia, puesto que sabía que su hija menor estallaría en represalias y que controlarla sería tanto como tratar de evitar una guerra entre dos naciones enemigas.

Cerca de las dos de la tarde, Edward salió con su madre al supermercado para comprar lo necesario para hacer una comida rápida. Él llevaba el carrito, mientras texteaba con su novia, cuando de pronto sintió que golpeó a otro carrito del supermercado, levantó la vista para disculparse pero tan pronto como lo hizo, se vio atrapado por un par de ocres oscuras que lo miraban con odio y desprecio.

La chica frente a él era totalmente diferente a la que esperaba encontrar a su regreso. Vestía unos shorts desgastados, ajustados y muy cortos, una polera roja holgada que dejaba al descubierto uno de sus hombros, un cinturón ancho de cuero negro y botas vaqueras color negro. El cabello, anteriormente castaño, había sido tintado de negro azabache y lo llevaba recogido en una descuidada coleta. Aquellos labios carnosos iban adornados de un brillo labial en color rojo pasión, debajo de sus ojos, extremadamente maquillados con delineador negro, había ojeras enormes que dejaban claro que no había tenido una buena noche.

—Bella —sus labios despertaron, llamándola, en medio de su estupor. Ella, obviamente, no era lo que él esperaba hallarse a su regreso a Forks.

La chica frente a él achicó los ojos y frunció el ceño. Edward recordó aquel gesto pero en rostro angelical de una chica de trece años.

—Lo siento, no te conozco —mintió ella.

Isabella se había encerrado en su propio mundo de dolor, donde el bueno de Edward Cullen no existía. Ella se había dicho una y otra vez que por más que lo extrañara, si él algún día decidía regresar, ella se mantendría alejada de él ya que no era lo suficientemente buena como para siquiera ser su amiga.

—Tanto tiempo sin verte —susurró él, dando un paso hacia ella.

Isabella retrocedió al instante.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió, poniendo todo de su parte para modular su voz.

—Volví —respondió, situando una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Por qué? —chilló ella, sintiendo que sus ojos llameaban gracias a las lágrimas contenidas.

— ¿Importa? —preguntó a cambio, sabiendo que no podía dar la respuesta que él quería _'volví por ti' _ya que no era cierta.

—Demoraste un par de años, ¿no? —la amargura era palpable en su voz, y tanto Edward como ella la sintieron.

—Lo lamento —fue lo único que logró decir.

— ¿Acaso olvidaste como era el camino de regreso? —presionó, sintiendo como con cada latido de su frenético corazón, iba perdiendo la batalla en contra de las lágrimas.

Edward se mantuvo en silencio, conocía demasiado bien a Isabella para saber que ella estaba rompiéndose por dentro. No supo que decir así que ella continuó.

—Es absurdo que vuelvas cinco años después cuando sólo te ibas por unos meses —ni si quiera sabía porque le estaba reclamando, ella ya había prometido que nada la haría cambiar de opinión de mantenerse alejada de él el día que los Cullen decidieran regresar; pero había algo que ella deseaba escuchar con todas sus fuerzas. Ella deseaba escuchar cómo Edward le decía que no había vuelto en el lapso de tiempo establecido porque ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

_'Si él lo dice, todo se me hará más fácil. Aún lo amo, pese a saber que no soy buena para él. Estoy llena de una mierda que me ha llenado durante cinco largos y tortuosos años, jamás podría ser suficientemente buena para él y si me dice que no le importo en lo absoluto, mantenerme lejos de él será más sencillo. Porque olvidarlo… nunca podría'_

Muy a su pesar, ella significaba mucho para Edward y él jamás diría eso. Había mantenido una relación en Inglaterra, pero jamás había sentido lo que sentía por ella, su relación estaba basada en las ideas de sus hermanos, amigos y de sus mismos padres, quienes le decían que debía de continuar con su vida. Finalmente él se había convencido cuando un buen día trató de ponerse en contacto con Isabella por milésima vez, y se dio cuenta de que ella no figuraba más en sus redes sociales.

—Tú me echaste de tu vida —dijo Edward, recordando que ella había cortado todo contacto entre ellos—. Tú no conectaste _Skype _aquella noche, no respondiste mis mensajes, no estabas cuando llamaba y jamás respondiste un _e-mail._

Isabella perdió la batalla contra las lágrimas finalmente. La mención de aquella noche en la que se despidieron y los recuerdos posteriores a su separación la atacaron y no pudo contener el sentimiento. Él tenía razón, ella lo había echado de su vida porque no se consideraba buena para él, y todavía no lo era… y sabía que jamás lo sería. Ella no era buena para nadie que intentara tomarla en serio, por eso se pasaba la vida yendo de un lado a otro, bebiendo y drogándose, para huir de la realidad que la azotaba con cada recuerdo.

—Tienes razón —dijo finalmente, cuadrando sus hombros y sorbiendo la nariz, pero sin limpiar las lágrimas. Las dejó correr libremente por su rostro, sentía que si las eliminaba estaría humillándose—. Te eche de mi vida porque no me interesa tenerte en ella.

— ¿Por qué? —fue el turno de Edward para preguntar.

—Porque jamás significaste nada —si él no tenía el valor para decírselo, ella tenía el valor necesario para los dos. —Porque no te quiero en _mí _vida. No entras en ella. No te necesito. Ya no.

Edward la observó perplejo, se negaba a creer que aquella niña con la que pasó toda su infancia y parte de su adolescencia, había estado fingiendo todo el tiempo. Él la conocía, o al menos eso creía ¿cómo podía plantarse frente a él y decirle que jamás significó nada, luciendo tan segura de sí misma?

—Mientes —acusó.

Ella se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una sonrisa sínica.

—Cree lo que desees, Edward.

Ella tomó su carrito y comenzó la retirada pero Edward la tomó del brazo y la hizo volverse hacía él. Sus cuerpos quedaron muy juntos, y ella parecía tan pequeña y frágil estando tan cerca de él.

— ¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó, estudiando su rostro con detenimiento.

El aliento de Edward estampó su rostro de lleno, sintió como los labios le cosquillearon, deseosos de probar los de su antiguo compañero de juegos. Sin detenerse a pensar, se puso de puntillas y estampó sus labios contra los de Edward, quién respondió al beso por instinto.

Isabella sintió cómo el dulce aliento de Edward la embargaba y sus suaves labios se amoldaban a los de ella. Dentro de sus bocas, una chispa se encendió, sus lenguas comenzaron un baile exótico, como el baile de dos amantes amándose bajo la fina luz que les otorgaban las estrellas.

Fue ella quien rompió el beso, al ver que necesitaba cada vez más de él.

Edward le frunció el ceño y ella volvió a sonreír sínicamente, limpió con su dedo índice los labios de Edward que habían quedado manchados con su labial rojo y se acercó lo suficiente para tener acceso a su oído.

—Crecí, Edward —susurró—. No soy la niña que guardas en tus recuerdos y será mejor que te alejes de mí, sino me encargaré de decepcionarte mostrándote mi verdadero yo. Eres demasiado bueno para mí. Por tu bien, mantente lejos de mí.

Dicho esto, volvió a ponerse sobre sus talones y dio un paso hacia atrás para observar el rostro de Edward, el cual parecía confundido y un ceño fruncido dominaba en su frente. Le dedicó una última sonrisa y se volvió a su carrito, alejándose de Edward con su usual cantoneo de caderas.

* * *

_Bueno, primero que nada deseo darles las gracias por 104 rr (lloro) cuando comencé esta historia, sabía que sería muy triste y que por su trama, seguramente no tendría muchos lectores. Me alegra saber que no es así. Sé que el dolor por el que pasó Bella en los capítulos pasados fue demasiado, pero de aquí en adelante el dolor y los trastornos serán menos. Les agradezco que sigan aquí, esperando a que esta niña loca actualice. _

_Besos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo._

_xoxo_


	13. Eres mía

**Fucking Perfect**

**Capítulo 11**

**"Eres mía"**

* * *

Éste capítulo puede contener escenas fuertes. Lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.

Creo que sobra decirlo, pero es mejor avisar de todos modos para que después no me culpen por daño mental o algo parecido. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

Isabella se alejó con su sensual contoneo de caderas, dejando atrás lo que su corazón más anhelaba y lo que su alma había estado esperando hacia años. La visualización del hombre al que había estado esperando durante tanto tiempo la había dejado totalmente perpleja, una parte de ella deseaba arrojarse a sus brazos y llorar en su hombro, desmoronarse y dejar que él se hiciera cargo de todo, que la protegiera y que sanara sus heridas con amor. Pero su otra parte, la más sensata, decía que no podía condenar a Edward a vivir con la misma mierda que la rodeaba a ella, no podía contaminar a un hombre tan puro como él y romper todo lo bueno en él. Guiada por esa última parte, se prometió fervientemente que no se acercaría a Edward jamás, que lo dejaría continuar con su vida de la mejor manera, sin importar cuanto sufriese ella misma.

Llegando a casa se encontró con que su madre había salido fuera del pueblo y que no regresaría hasta dentro de dos semanas. Por lo que la casa era sólo de James y suya. Quiso alegrarse por la noticia porque así no tendrían que estar cuidándose de que Renata los descubriese, pero la verdad fue que ella fue incapaz de sentir alegría.

—No llegaste a dormir anoche —saltó James, tan pronto ella traspasó el umbral de la puerta.

Isabella se tomó su tiempo para contestar, se encaminó a la cocina y llenó un vaso con agua del grifo, el cual bebió ávidamente. Cogió una manzana y le clavó el diente, masticando con tranquilidad bajo la escrutante mirada de su _padre_.

— ¿Y bien? —inquirió.

—Bebí demasiado y… me quedé a dormir en la casa en que fue la fiesta —respondió, tras tragar sonoramente su bocado.

James frunció el ceño y sus labios carnosos y fogosos se volvieron una fina línea recta. Estaba molesto, muy molesto. Caminó hasta quedar frente a Isabella y le sacó la manzana de las manos.

— ¿Vas a seguir comiendo? ¡Te volverás una ballena como tu madre!

— ¡No me compares con esa perra! —escupió Isabella, sintiendo sus mejillas arder de rabia pura.

—Pero si eres igual a ella ¡Ambas son unas perras desgraciadas! Solo sirven para una maldita cosa ¿sabes cuál es? Fo-llar. Es lo único para lo que sirven las mujeres.

Ella, enojada y con las lágrimas picando contra sus ojos, apretó los labios con fuerza y levantó una mano para plantarle una sonora bofetada a James, quien se encontraba invadiendo su espacio personal. Dejó caer la mano en su mejilla y lo miró furiosa, bufando por lo bajo.

— ¡Nunca en tu jodida vida vuelvas a comprarme con la perra de Renata! ¿Entendiste? ¡Yo no soy como esa maldita!

Se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a irse y dejar caer las paredes de hierro que había construido a su alrededor tan pronto como estuviera en la tranquilidad de su habitación. Pero James cogió su brazo con fuerza y la hizo volver al lugar donde estaba segundos antes. Sin soltar su brazo, levantó la otra mano y apretó sus mejillas con su pulgar e índice. Apretando hasta el punto en que Isabella chilló de dolor.

—Y tú no vuelvas a tocarme de esa manera —siseó—, perra.

Aquel insulto bastó para que ella volviera fría su mirada, lanzando dagas a través de esos hermosos y cautivadores ocres achocolatadas.

—Maldito bastardo —gimió ella, a duras penas.

James sonrió y la liberó de sus filosos agarres. La mano de Isabella voló hacia sus mejillas, masajeando el lugar donde habían estado ejerciendo presión los dedos de James y limpiando sus lágrimas.

—Creo que lo tú necesitas es que te recuerde quién es el que manda aquí, ¿no es así, Isabella? —espetó él, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Los ojos de ella se agrandaron desmesuradamente, observando a James con miedo por lo que él estaba a punto de hacer. Quiso pensar en alguna objeción, pensó en susurrar un "lo siento, seré buena. Lo prometo" pero cuando su boca se abrió lo único que salió fue el gorgojeo que provocaba su llanto.

James se acercó a ella de vuelta y la tomó del brazo con la menor delicadeza. Isabella chillaba en silencio, deseando poder decir o hacer algo inteligente para salirse de esa, pero su cerebro estaba aturdido y no era capaz de pensar una sola cosa coherente; sus pensamientos eran como una manta deshilachada.

La dejó caer en el centro de la sala e, hincándose frente a ella, comenzó a sacarle la sudadera y el resto de la ropa, dejándola sólo con sus bragas. Ella no opuso fuerza, puesto que sabía que era imposible frenar lo que estaba por venir.

—Después de esto estoy seguro de que no volverás a tratarme de la misma manera en que lo has hecho hace un momento —la voz de James era dura, plana y áspera.

Él se sacó fuera su propia ropa. Observó el frágil y pálido cuerpo que tenía frente a sí, deteniéndose en cada curva que poseía aquella chica que le había robado el corazón y a la cual había poseído sin piedad y sin importarle que fuera sangre de su sangre.

Isabella sintió como James acariciaba su piel, lanzando escalofríos por toda su espina dorsal.

—Si lloras, lo haré mil veces peor —siseó él, en su oído.

Ella mordió su labio, tratando de frenar su llanto, y enterró las uñas en la alfombra para intentar calmar el temblor de su cuerpo. James acarició uno de sus senos, primero con tranquilidad, jugueteando con él como lo hacía siempre, luego su agarre se volvió brusco y doloroso para Isabella, quien mordió con más fuerza su labio y reprimió con todas sus fuerzas un sollozo, el cual salió de todas formas como un sonido ahogado.

—Nadie, además de mí, puede tocarte. Nadie ¿Entendiste? —Dijo, con voz autoritaria— Eres mía. Fuiste mía desde el principio.

Se llevó su seno a la boca, masticando el pezón con fuerza y logrando hacer que lágrimas silenciosas salieran del rostro de Isabella. Con la otra mano, afianzó las caderas de ella contra su miembro, enterrando sus dedos en su tersa piel sin contemplación alguna. A ella le escoriaba la piel donde él tocaba, sentía dolor en cada molécula de su cuerpo con forma pasaba el tiempo. James la tomaba con fuerza, enterrando sus dedos en su cuerpo y marcando su piel con morados enormes que resaltaban contra su pálida tez; mordiendo sus senos, succionando, mallugando y lastimándola sin la menor piedad. La penetró con fuerza una y otra vez, haciendo que su cuerpo se arqueara y su sexo palpitara con ardiente dolor.

Isabellla estaba lejos de sentir placer ante el acto ruin del que estaba siendo víctima. Su cabeza pitaba, su corazón parecía muerto, su cuerpo dolía como si un camión hubiese pasado sobre ella, sus senos estaban hinchados y con marcas por todas partes, sus parpados se cerraban involuntariamente y lágrimas silenciosas brotaban de ellos, su sexo ardía y sentía como un líquido caliente salía de su cavidad, pero estaba segura que no se trataba del delicioso manjar que dejaba atrás un orgasmo, su estómago se retorcía.

Cuando sintió que James se desmoronó sobre su lastimado cuerpo, supo que todo había terminado. Él no tenía más fuerzas y ella se encontró agradeciéndole al cielo por eso.

—Eres tan perfecta —susurró James, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos un morado que acababa de aparecer en su brazo—. Hacerte mía es la mejor sensación que he experimentado.

Ella sintió un odio infinito, sintió despreció hacia él y se mordió el labio con fuerza para frenar las palabras que peleaban por salir del fondo de su corazón.

—Eres mía —siguió él—. Estas marcada como mí propiedad. Eres mía.

Y era verdad, cada parte del cuerpo de Isabella había sido mordido, succionado o mallugado con fuerza innecesaria. Ella estaba marcada, su cuerpo era muestra de que ella ya le pertenecía a alguien. Y ese alguien era su _padre._

—

—

—

—

Cada partícula de su cuerpo dolía, el simple hecho de pensar que tenía que salir de la cama para vestirse e ir al colegio, hacía que un dolor anticipado la recorriera.

El despertador sonó por segunda vez, y estirar la mano para apagarlo fue una verdadera proeza. Los músculos le dolían como si hubiese hecho una rutina absurda de ejercicios. Isabella se obligó a si misma a abrir los ojos y mirar el reloj despertador, quien cantaba que si no se daba prisa llegaría irremediablemente tarde a clases.

Suspiró, deseando no poder sentir dolor nunca más, y se arrastró a si misma hasta el cuarto de baño. Se metió bajo el chorro del agua sin haberse quitado el pijama y dejó que el agua helada cayera sobre su cuerpo adolorido. Dio un respingo cuando vio su cuerpo en el espejo de cuerpo entero. No había ni un solo centímetro de piel que no estuviera marcado con enormes morados o mordeduras.

La puerta del baño se abrió pero ella no se inmutó, quería que él viera lo que le había hecho a su cuerpo y se lamentara. Pero James estaba lejos de sentir culpa por lo que había hecho, a su modo de ver, ella lo tenía bien merecido.

—Tu madre no está así que llega temprano para que prepares la comida y me atiendas después de comer —gruñó él.

Ella asintió y bajó la mirada. El pequeño infierno en el que vivía se acababa de incrementar con nuevas llamas que quemaban todo a su paso y que hacían que la poca esperanza que había en ella se esfumara.

James se acercó a ella y acarició su cabello, isabella se estremeció pero no dijo ni una sola palabra, él tiró su cabello hacia atrás, haciendo que ella levantara el rostro y lo mirase directo a los ojos.

—Recuerda esto muy bien Isabella. Tú eres mía y nadie más puede poseerte, nadie puede tenerte. Eres mía y así será hasta el día en el que uno de los dos muera, porque mientras tú estés viva y yo lo esté también, no dejaré que nadie ponga sus manos sobre este cuerpo —colocó la otra mano en una de sus nalgas y la apretó, provocando que ella hiciera un gesto de dolor—. Tu mente es mía. Tu cuerpo es mío. Tu vida y todo lo que tenga que ver contigo, es mío. Sólo mío.

Se apoderó de su boca, besándola con furia y mordiendo su labio inferior. El rostro de Isabella era lo único que no había sido marcado, ya que era demasiado hermoso como para lastimarlo de esa manera.

Finalmente James salió del cuarto del baño y la dejó a ella ahí, sumida en su propia pena y dolor. Tuvo que recordarse que tenía que ir al instituto, al menos para liberar un poco su mente. Así que se envolvió en una toalla blanca y fue directo a su habitación, donde se calzó una blusa de manga larga que le cubría la mitad de las palmas de las manos, unos vaqueros ajustados y un par de zapatillas deportivas, recogió su cabello con una goma para el pelo y aplicó un poco de colorete en sus labios para cubrir la marca que había dejado James en su labio inferior.

Salió de casa agradecida de poder ir a otro lugar donde la pena a llevar era, al menos, menos dura que en casa. Se deslizó en su cajón habitual del estacionamiento y salió de su camioneta sin fijarse en los cuerpos que andaban de un lado a otro, chillando por la lluvia que había comenzado a caer.

Levantó la mirada para ver un cielo grisáceo y triste, que inmediatamente hizo que su corazón se achicara y un nudo se creara en su garganta. El clima estaba a la par que su alma dolida.

Suspiró, encaminándose hacia los fríos y solitarios edificios donde impartían clase los profesores. Caminaba con la cabeza en alta, en su papel de perra engreída que mantenía en pie frente a toda la escuela, aunque su mirada estaba pérdida en el frente, mirando sin mirar, oyendo sin oír, sintiendo sin sentir…

Un cuerpo extraño y duro se metió en su camino, y dado a que ella iba sumida en sus propios pensamientos dolorosos y oscuros, no se dio cuenta del cuerpo que estaba frente a ella y se estrelló de lleno contra él. Gimió de dolor cuando su cuerpo lacerado se estrelló contra aquella masa de músculos.

Un par de brazos la rodearon para evitar que cayese al suelo. Su cabeza dio un giro, viendo todo como un fugaz borrón antes de que unos fijos ojos color esmeralda eclipsaran su campo de visión. Unos ojos de un hermoso verde, tan hermosos que verlos fijamente hacía que su corazón se achicara aún más y su respiración se cortara.

— ¿Estas bien? —susurró. Su rostro estaba fruncido con preocupación.

Ella incapaz de contestar, luchó por ponerse de pie y zafarse de la pequeña prisión que él tenía entorno a su cuerpo mallugado. Su prisionero se dio cuenta de sus débiles intentos por liberarse y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —soltó ella, mirándolo perpleja.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada, de las que ella tanto había amado en el pasado. Se alegraba de verlo sonreír.

—Vine a matricularme en las clases —respondió.

—Ah.

— ¿Estas bien? —volvió a peguntar.

—Estoy perfectamente bien —respondió ella con hostilidad.

Edward la observó apenado. Ella dio media vuelta, dispuesta a volver por donde había venido pero él no pudo controlarse y se apresuró a tomarla del brazo, lo que ocurrió no se lo esperaba.

Isabella aulló de dolor ante su toque firme, se giró para enfrentarlo y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, sus labios cayeron abiertos y después, se desvaneció frente a él.


	14. Los secretos de Isabella

_Recordando lo del archivo de cumpleaños del grupo de lectura en Facebook, esta semana es cumpleaños de _**Gire Rodríguez**_, _**Vero Acosta**_ y _**Deiisy Jiimenez**_, por lo tanto este capítulo fue dedicado a ustedes, chicas! :D_

_ Un beso gigante para todas y que disfruten la lectura._

* * *

**Fucking Perfect.**

**Capítulo 12**

**"Los secretos de Isabella"**

**Edward PoV.**

—Estoy perfectamente bien —respondió con hostilidad tanto en la voz como en la mirada.

La observé apenado, ¿qué le había pasado a la Isabella con la que solía compartir mis caramelos cuando niños? La vi darse media vuelta, dispuesta a volver por donde había venido y dejándome solo. Entonces no me pude contener. Me apresuré a tomarla del brazo para obligarla a girarse hacia mí y preguntarle de una sola vez que es lo que la había cambiado.

Lo que ocurrió, definitivamente no me lo esperaba.

Bella aulló de dolor cuando mis dedos se cerraron en torno de su brazo. Ella se giró justo a tiempo para que pudiera verlos llenos de lágrimas. Sus labios se separaron, y medio segundo después, se desvaneció frente a mí. Aproveché que la tenía cogida del brazo y me apresuré a tomarla entre mis brazos antes de que su cabeza tocara el suelo.

— ¡Bella! —chillé, asustado y aturdido en igual manera.

Su lánguido cuerpo recayó sobre mí, y me sorprendí de lo liviano que era. Prácticamente no pesaba nada. Observé su pálido rostro, lucía cansada y con bolsas en los ojos. Sin poder contenerme contorneé sus mejillas con la yema de mis dedos, apenas rozando su piel. Era tan suave…

—Bella —la llamé con ternura, intentando que reaccionara.

La apreté contra mi pecho y, hundiendo mi nariz entre sus cabellos, la levanté en mis brazos para llevarla a la enfermería. El alumnado apenas parecía prestarnos atención, cada quién estaba metido en sus propios asuntos como si en realidad nada importase. Llegué a la enfermería con Isabella en brazos en tiempo record. La enfermera acababa de abrir la enfermería y apenas me vio atravesar el umbral, su rostro adormilado se despejó y señaló la camilla que estaba a mi derecha.

— ¡Acuéstala ahí! —me ordenó.

Ni tarda ni perezoso la dejé descansar en la suave camilla y miré expectante a la enfermera. Ella me sonrió cuando vio la preocupación tatuada en mi rostro.

—Tranquilízate, no es más que un desmayo —me alentó—. Gracias por traerla, puedes irte a clases.

Mi ceño se frunció.

—En realidad me gustaría quedarme con ella —respondí. La enfermera ladeó la cabeza, como si no comprendiera.

—No es necesario, de ver…

—Quiero quedarme —interrumpí—. Necesito asegurarme que está bien y que regrese a clases después de esto.

La enfermera miró de Bella a mí un par de veces y finalmente me dedicó una cálida sonrisa y asintió. Yo me senté en una silla al lado de la camilla de Bella y sostuve su mano, a la espera de que reaccionara. Acaricie con mi pulgar el torso de su mano, lentamente deleitándome con la suavidad de su piel.

Me encontré preguntándome por milésima vez que la había hecho cambiar tanto en los últimos años. Ella solía ser una niña alegre, que sonreía a pesar de saber que su vida era una real mierda. Una niña que podía ver la luz en la habitación más oscura… era esa clase de niña que siempre le veía el lado bueno a las cosas, y si no había un lado bueno, simplemente tomaba un crayón y lo dibujaba ella misma. La Bella que yo había dejado hacía cinco años no era la misma de la cual estaba sosteniéndole la mano. Esta nueva Bella parecía diferente. Parecía que había dejado que la tristeza carcomiera todo lo que había dentro de ella y que ese dote optimista se perdiera en medio de una laguna de pesadas penumbras. Casi podía sentir el aura negro que la rodeaba y que la reclamaba como esclava de una perpetua oscuridad. Ella era diferente… había cambiado. No era _mí _Bella… esa niña cálida y sonriente que en el pasado yo tanto había amado no vivía más dentro de ella.

Besé el torso de su mano y acuné su mejilla en mi otra mano, deleitándome en observar su rostro. Aun con ojeras, la piel extrañamente más pálida de lo normal, las perforaciones en su labio y en su ceja y el cargado maquillaje oscuro, ella seguía siendo irresistiblemente hermosa. Aunque prefería a _mi_ Bella con poco maquillaje y rostro inocente, esta Bella poseía una belleza diferente… una belleza que te incitaba a inclinarte sobre tu rodilla y jurarle devoción.

Bien, tal vez exagere un poco… pero esa Bella nueva que encontré era realmente hermosa.

Me atreví a inclinarme y besar su nariz. La sentí removerse bajo el fino toque de mis labios contra su piel y me alejé para medir su reacción. Ella frunció el ceño, volviendo en sí lentamente. Apartó la cabeza a un lado, manteniendo los ojos cerrados y luego estrechó mi mamo que aun sostenía la suya, para despertar de inmediato. Sus ojos se abrieron, alarmados. Me erguí, mi mamo aun sosteniendo la suya y la otra descansando en lo alto de su cabello negro azabache.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron. Ella parecía confundida cuando me vio, y fue en ese momento de confusión que juro que vi reflejado amor, cariño y felicidad de que me encontrase ahí… pero esos sentimientos fueron rápidamente arrancados y escondidos de mi curiosa mirada. Tuve la sensación de que ella me cerraba la puerta de sus sentimientos en la cara de un fuerte portazo.

**Bella PoV.**

Al abrir los ojos una mirada curiosa, pero tranquila, me recibió. Una mirada de intensos ojos color esmeralda que medían meticulosamente cual podría ser mi reacción. Su dueño sostenía una de mis manos mientras que tenía la otra descansando en lo alto de mi cabeza. Por alguna extraña razón me sentí tranquila y protegida cuando me di cuenta de que se trataba de Edward… _mi _Edward. El Edward por el que llevaba esperando cinco años y que había llegado finalmente a salvarme, a rescatarme de las frías, crueles y malignas garras de la oscuridad que me rodeaba. Un Edward que sería mi caballero andante y que me acogería en sus brazos mientras susurraba en mi oído que todo estaría bien…

Entonces me di cuenta de una cruel y dura verdad. Él no estaba ahí por mí. Él estaba ahí buscando a la linda niñita que había dejado hacía cinco años. Él buscaba a un persona que había sido asesinada brutalmente por James, Renata y por mí misma; una niña que no existía más. Él buscaba a una persona que había vuelto y que nunca regresaría.

Todas esas fantasías de hallarme hundida en su pecho y dejando que el aroma a menta y canela inundara mis fosas nasales, fueron pisoteadas por la realidad. Esa estúpida realidad que tenía marcado un _final infeliz _ para mí.

Retiré mi mano de la suya y luché por erguirme en mi lugar, estaba en la enfermería, de eso no cabía duda. Lo vi dar un paso lejos de mí, brindándome espacio para bajar de la camilla en la que me encontraba si así lo deseaba, cosa que no hice.

— ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó.

No respondí. No quería hablar con él… en realidad no quería hablar con nadie. Miré sobre su hombro al lugar que debía estar ocupado por la enfermera, pero la muy ingrata no se encontraba en su lugar. Él miró en la dirección en la que se fijaban mis ojos y alzó una ceja como si no se hubiese dado cuenta del momento en el que la enfermera abandonó su lugar de trabajo.

— ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Estás mareada? Puedo ir a…

— ¡Cállate! —le grité, luchando por ponerme de pie. Mi loco y atrofiado sentido del equilibrio me lo hizo más difícil, pero finalmente logré ponerme de pie y mantenerme firme, aunque mis rodillas temblaban y parecían un tanto inseguras.

—Sólo quiero saber si estás…

— ¡No necesito de tu lástima! —grité de nuevo. Inhalé profundamente y exhalé por la boca, tratando de calmarme antes de volver a hablar— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí de todos modos?

—Quería asegurarme de que estarías bien —respondió, dando un paso hacia mí.

Su mano se estiró para coger mi rostro pero me giré de espaldas a él para que no fuera capaz de tocarme. No quería que me tocase… no quería que nadie nunca más me tocase, pero sobre todo el mundo no quería que _él_ me tocase.

—Bella, ¿está todo bien? ¿Tienes una idea del por qué te desmayaste? —preguntó, parecía que intentaba entender todo lo que pasaba conmigo y eso no lo iba a permitir. No permitiría que Edward husmeara en mi vida y descubriera que la vida de esa patética niñita que él conoció se había vuelto una completa mierda.

Negué con la cabeza, en respuesta a su pregunta. Y me deslicé lejos de él.

— ¿Por qué no me dejas sola? —susurré, dirigiéndome a la puerta para poder salir de esa absurdamente pequeña habitación y poder poner más distancia entre él y yo.

Anticipando mis planes, se apresuró a ponerse delante de mí y me tomó por los hombros. Su agarre no era fuerte pero con mi cuerpo mallugado por el castigo de James sentí como si estuviese enterrando sus dedos en mi piel con dureza. Mi ceño se frunció y me mordí el labio para no gritar por el dolor que ese simple e inocente toque me provocaba; como era de esperarse, Edward no lo dejó pasar y al notar que mi semblante luchaba por no descomponerse, liberó mis hombros como si mi piel hubiera irradiado un calor insoportable al cuerpo.

—Lo… lo si… siento —tartamudeó.

Volví a darme la vuelta para tener un poco de privacidad y poder limpiar una lágrima que había logrado salir de mis ojos.

"_Debes mantenerte firme ante él, Isabella"_ me dije a mí misma, "_No puedes dejar que vea a través de ti… no puedes dejarlo entrar en tú vida"._

—Bella, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué no confías en mí? —preguntó, siguiéndome en el cuarto.

Esa pregunta… esa simple y, aparentemente inocente pregunta, fue lo que me hizo estallar. Me giré de él con toda la furia que mi cuerpo contenía en ese momento y lo encaré, desquitando contra él todo el odio que sentía por James por haberme lastimado de tal manera.

— ¡¿Qué por qué no confío en ti?! —Pregunté a voz de grito, estaba totalmente cegada por una ira que no era para él pero que se sentía tan bien destilar en esos momentos que mi cuerpo se sentía tan lastimado como mi corazón— ¡Tú, Edward Cullen, preguntas por qué no puedo confiar en ti! Bien, te diré por qué no puedo confiar en ti ni en ninguna otra persona. La respuesta es muy sencilla y realmente me sorprende que no la sepas, Edward —mis ojos llameaban con todo mi rencor. Si tan sólo hubiese regresado en el tiempo estimado… si tan solo hubiese estado ahí para defenderme, para consolarme, para ser mi barrera y mi caballero como lo había hecho antes… — Yo no puedo confiar en la gente que me rodeaba porque las personas lastiman, Edward. Las personas son hostiles y desgraciadas, las personas disfrutan haciendo sentir mal a los que están a su alrededor sin importar que sean iguales. Las personas destruyen. Las personas hieren. Pero esa no es la verdadera razón por la que _no_ puedo confiar en ti, específicamente —las lágrimas acudieron a mí sin siquiera ser llamadas, y les di acceso libre a mi rostro. Desee que se diera cuenta de cuanto me había lastimado su falta de interés y sus promesas al aire—. La verdadera razón por la que no puedo confiar en ti, Edward Cullen, es porque eres un maldito bastardo. Sí, eso eres ¡Un maldito bastardo que no sabe cumplir sus promesas! Eres un estúpido hijo de puta que no puede mantener una promesa aun sabiendo lo que dicha promesa significa para la otra persona.

Mi cuerpo temblaba con rabia. Una vez, hacía muchos años, me pregunté si se podía odiar a alguien que un día se amó; y en ese momento, estando frente a Edward y viendo sus desconcertados ojos que me miraban fijamente y sintiendo cómo mi cuerpo se sacudía por el temblor que provocaba mi rabia y rencor, descubrí que sí es posible. Yo _odiaba_ a Edward Cullen por haberme abandonado cuando más lo necesitaba y por no haber estado ahí cuando James llegó a mí vida.

* * *

_Sí, T_T Bella dice que lo odia por haberla dejado, pero... ¿en verdad lo odia? _

_¿Qué piensan de Edward? _

_Saben que amo leer lo que piensan ^_^ y lo que les gustaría que pasara :D _

_¿Notan que cambié de Narrador a PoV's? En Facebook pregunté si les gustaría un PoV y de quién, todos los que contestaron coincidieron en que fuera un POV de ambos así que ésto es lo que salió ¿Les gustan más los PoV? ¿Quisieran que usara los PoV más seguido?_

_La otra semana comienzo con mis exámenes de medio curso por lo que me será más difícil actualizar (carita triste) lo sé, lo sé... pero bueno, si tengo algún tiempito actualizaré en el blog (les recuerdo que he vuelto a tomar las actualizaciones en el blog y allá actualizo primero, este capítulo estuvo disponible desde el sábado en el blog) _

_Ahora estoy respondiendo rr, perdón a las que aún no les contesto, he andado enfermita y ahora tengo una gripe horrible Y_Y en fin, Mil gracias por los 131 rr de hasta el momento, cuando comencé el fic pensé que nunca llegaría a sobrepasar los 100 porque la trama no era... hmm... muy común, siendo sinceras, es un poco extraña ¿no? Como sea, me alegra saber que les ha gustado n_n Les pido una disculpa por las lágrimas derramadas hasta el momento y por las que están por llegar... la vida no es color de rosa, y a la pobre de Bella le ha tocado una vida bastante oscura :C_


	15. Destinada a él

Lamento mucho la demora en la actualización... Espero que disfruten el capítulo ^_^

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

"**Destinada a él"**

**Bella PoV.**

Lo observé dejando recaer sobre mi mirada todo el odio y rencor que sentía dentro de mí, el cual me carcomía día con día y me volvía loca cuando me hallaba en soledad. Yo no podía amar a Edward por la simple razón de que no era capaz de arrastrarlo conmigo al extraño mundo en el que vivo. Soy indigna de él… Y ya que no podía amarlo, entonces lo odiaría. Lo odiaría con toda la intensidad mi amor. Recogería los trozos de mi dolido corazón y los uniría con el único fin de odiar más y más con cada latido a quién una vez quise con cada partícula de mi ser.

—Bella… —alzó una mano, como si quisiera tocar mi mejilla pero la dejó caer a medio camino y suspiró. Me dedicó una mirada triste y dolida—, sé que estás molesta. Y te pido mil disculpas por no haber regresado en el tiempo estimado…

—Una disculpa no le regresará el poco color del que era poseyente mi vida y del cual ya no queda rastro —dije, con un dejo de amargura en mi voz.

—Tampoco es que tú me lo hayas echo muy fácil, ¿sabes? —Vi brillar en sus ojos un sentimiento parecido al reproche, pero no me atrevía a decirlo en sí— ¿Por qué jamás respondiste a mis mensajes?

Apreté mis manos en puños y lo fulminé con la mirada. Él tenía razón, yo lo había ignorado los últimos años mientras me aferraba al recuerdo de un niñito de cabellos cobrizos que me abrazaba y compartía bastones de caramelo conmigo, sin importar que no fuese navidad. Yo lo había borrado de mi futuro, pero tenía una razón. Una razón que nunca le diría.

— ¿Sabes qué? —Pregunté, mirándolo fríamente— Me importa un reverendo comino todo lo que tenga que ver contigo ¿Por qué no hacemos como si no nos conociéramos?

—No puedo hacer eso Bella —me miró con tristeza.

—Pues tienes que hacerlo, Edward. Tú y yo no podemos estar juntos, ni si quiera como amigos —le dije, al borde de la desesperación— No podemos retomar las cosas justo donde se quedaron, no tengo esa habilidad.

—Sólo déjame estar a tu lado y apoyarte como lo hice antes —murmuró.

— ¡No! ¿No entiendes? No te quiero en mí vida…

Él intentó romper la poca distancia que nos separaba pero alcé mi mano para mantenerlo lejos de mí. No lo quería más cerca, si él se acercaba de más, terminaría cediendo y arrastrándolo conmigo a un futuro muy poco conveniente tanto para él como para mí. Tomó mi mano y trató de descubrir el dorso de la misma. Temerosa de que viera las marcas que había dejado James en mi piel, tiré de mi mano.

— ¡Suéltame! —chillé.

Edward afianzó su agarre a mi mano. Yo volví a tirar para que me soltara pero esta vez mi movimiento fue demasiado brusco y él termino descubriendo casi la mitad de mi brazo. Lo miré aterrada. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio los grandes morados que tatuaban mi piel alvina y las marcas de los dientes de James que aún estaban impresas.

—Be…

Tiré de mi mano por tercera vez y en esta ocasión fui capaz de liberarme de su agarre. Volví a cubrirme el brazo aunque su mirada no dejaba de mirar la parte de este que quedó expuesta ante él.

—No podemos ser amigos, Edward. Aléjate de mí. No soy buena —le dije, sin atreverme a mirarlo a los ojos— Créeme, si supieras todo lo que he vivido tampoco me querrías en tu vida.

—Eso es poco probable… —debatió— De… déjame ayudarte —su mirada se fijó en mi rostro.

Y cometí el terrible error de mirarlo también. Esas esmeraldas que me decía que el niño al que yo había amado aún vivía dentro de ese hombre que estaba frente a mí, me miraban con una ternura y compasión infinita. Mi corazón dio un salto de esperanza pero inmediatamente las cadenas de mi pena se apresuraron a hacerlo callar. Él era imposible para mí. Él era luz mientras yo me había convertido en oscuridad. Sería imposible que congeniáramos… nos habíamos convertido en dos personas totalmente diferentes. Él creía conocerme, pero en realidad lo que él conocía era una parte de mí que estaba muerta y enterrada.

— ¡Déjame en paz! Tú no eres nadie ¡Aléjate de mí! —grité, antes de salir corriendo.

Me apresuré a correr fuera de la enfermería y poner la mayor distancia entre él y yo. Quería alejarme lo más que me fuera posible y terminar con la tortura que representaba su presencia. ¿Por qué había tenido que volver? ¿Por qué seguía empeñado en acercarse a mí cuando le había dicho que se alejara y que yo no le convenía? ¿Qué tenía que hacer para alejarlo de mí? ¿Tendría que lastimarlo hasta el punto que su corazón dolido suplicase que me alejara de él para siempre porque la simple mención de mi nombre le laceraba de una manera indescriptible?

Enjuagué una lágrima que rodaba por mi mejilla mientras sentía como mi corazón se estrujaba en mi pecho y se hacía cada vez más y más pequeñito. Alejarme de él cuando lo había añorado durante tanto tiempo terminaría matándome, pero ciertamente prefería la muerte antes de destinarlo a un terrible futuro a mi lado.

Asistí a mis clases sólo en cuerpo, ya que mi mente estaba en blanco. Mi corazón latía adolorido y detrás de mis ojos se proyectaba su rostro observándome con la preocupación tatuada en cada centímetro. Me dolía verlo, me dolía tener que alejarme de él cuando mi corazón lo llamaba a gritos, me dolía todo lo que había pasado… Entonces me di cuenta que James tenía razón. Yo sería suya por siempre, porque nunca sería lo suficientemente buena como para estar con alguien más. Él me había manchado, me había marcado más allá de la piel y de lo que los ojos podían ver. Él me había marcado de una manera en la cual nunca más volvería a ser libre, porque él me había hecho prisionera de mi propio cuerpo.

Desde el día que James llegó a vivir a mí casa me convertí en Isabella-Marioneta Swan. No tenía control sobre mi cuerpo, sobre mis pensamientos y mis deseos y anhelos eran pisoteados constantemente sin contemplación. La humillación era el pan de todos los días en mi vida. La felicidad, la paz y la libertad eran regalos que me habían sido negados.

Me dirigí a casa inmediatamente después de que terminaran las clases. Conduje sin prestar atención a lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, como lo hacía siempre, y al llegar a casa me dispuse a preparar la comida para James, tal y como él me lo había ordenado; no quería que se enfadase conmigo así que me esmeré lo más que pude en preparar la comida predilecta de mi amante fortuito. Metí los espaguetis al horno y ajusté el temporizador para sacarlo en el momento justo, cuando hube terminado, subí a cambiarme a toda prisa. Por alguna extraña razón me quería esmerar en complacer a James, él había sido cruel conmigo y, en cierta parte, estaba furiosa con él, pero otra parte de mí quería ser buena y librar así los brutales castigos que él era capaz de impartirme… Además de que él era el único que sería capaz de amarme sin importar qué fuera de mí. Sí, él me amaba, muy a su manera pero me amaba… y de eso estaba totalmente segura.

Me vestí con un vestido rojo ajustado, me cubría los brazos aunque dejaba descubierta mi espalda casi por completo y los morados en ella quedaban a su entera vista. Me deslicé dentro de un par de medias negras de nylon y me calcé unas zapatillas con tacos de infarto. Le eché una mirada al reloj que estaba en mi mesita de noche, James no tardaría en llegar así que lo mejor era bajar a esperarle de una vez. Me moví con seductora lentitud, planeando la manera de moverme para seducirlo y hacer que dejara de estar enojado conmigo y me tratara con cariño.

Cuando llegué al final de la escalera, el timbre de la puerta sonó. Fruncí el ceño mientras me movía hacia la puerta _¿Por qué James no usaba sus llaves?_

— ¿Extraviaste de vuelta tus llaves? —pregunté, sonriente cuando abrí la puerta. Pero la sonrisa abandonó mi rostro cuando me di cuenta de que no era James quien había llamado a mi puerta— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué veniste?

—No terminamos de hablar —contestó abriéndose paso hacia dentro de la casa.

— ¡Tienes que irte! —Grité, mirando el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared de la sala de estar— ¡Ahora!

— ¿Esperas a alguien? —me preguntó. Su tono de voz sonó extraño, como si esperara que le dijera que no.

— ¡Sí! —respondí.

— ¿Vas a salir? —apuntó a mi atuendo.

— ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! —respondí, a la defensiva.

Abrió la boca para decirme algo pero en eso el temporizador sonó y le interrumpió.

— ¿Tienes algo en el horno?

No le respondí, me di media vuelta y corrí hacia la cocina. Si dejaba mucho tiempo los espaguetis en el horno James no los querría y se enojaría más de lo que estaba. Tomé dos toallas de cocina y saqué los espaguetis, los dejé sobre la encimera y aspiré el delicioso aroma del queso derretido y salsa de tomate. Si tan solo pudiese comer un poco…

Unos dedos fríos tocaron mi espalda, delineando los huesos de mi espina dorsal. Me estremecí y, pese a que mi primer instinto fue alejarlo de mí, me quedé quieta mientras él toqueteaba tímidamente los morados de mi espalda. De pronto alejó sus manos y me tomó de los hombros, girándome para poder verme a la cara.

— ¿Quién te ha hecho esto, Bella? —el dolor se veía en sus ojos aguados.

No le respondí. No podía culpar a James… no podía decirle a él mi secreto.

— ¡Dime, Bella! —Gruñó, apretando su agarre en mis hombros— Tienes marcas en los brazos y en la espalda ¿Quién te lastimó de esta manera?

¿Qué podía contestarle? ¡No quería que se diera cuenta! ¡No quería contarle nada! Una lágrima se escapó de la prisión que ejercían sus esmeraldas sobre mí. Me sentí desfallecer. ¿Lo estaba lastimando también de esta manera? ¡Yo no quería que él sufriera! Una segunda lágrima se unió a la primera, mojándole ambas mejillas.

Sentí como las lágrimas acudían a mis propios ojos, no soportaba la idea de hacerle daño a él. No a él que era tan bueno y tan puro, tan inocente… Me levanté sobre las puntas de mis pies y sequé sus lágrimas con mis labios mientras que gruesas gotas saladas rodaban por mis mejillas.

—Lo siento tanto, Edward —sollocé—. No tienes una idea de cuanto lo siento.

—Bella —sollozó también—, dime quien te está lastimando de esta manera.

Me dejé caer sobre mis talones y me hundí en su mirada. Dentro de esa cálida mirada encontré todo lo que había estado buscando durante tanto tiempo. Me hallé a mí misma tratando de salir a frote en medio de una cruel marea de agonizante dolor… lo vi a él dispuesto a ayudarme.

Me limité a negar con la cabeza, sonriendo a través de las lágrimas.

—No… no te lo diré.

— ¿Por qué? ¡No puedes protegerlo!

—Aléjate de mí, Edward —susurré. Levanté una mano para acariciar su rostro. Lo recorrí con lentitud, tratando de memorizar cada parte de el.

—No puedo, Bella… no puedo alejarme de ti sabiendo que hay alguien que te está haciendo daño.

—No te preocupes por mí, sé cuidarme de su furia…

— ¿Quién es? —volvió a preguntar— ¿Es tu padrastro? ¿Tu madre? ¿Tu… novio?

Me moví, zafándome de su agarre y me apresuré a poner distancia entre nosotros.

—James no es mi padrastro, es mi padre —espeté.

— ¿Tu padre? El único padre que conociste cuando tu madre te rechazaba fue Charlie Swan ¿Acaso lo has olvidado?

Charlie Swan. Una nueva oleada de lágrimas lucharon por salir de mis ojos… Charlie. Charlie. Charlie. ¿Olvidarlo? ¡Eso era imposible! Nunca podría olvidarlo a él. Él le había dado un poco de color a mi vida mientras estuvo con vida, pero al morir, se llevó los colores y el calor a la tumba, dejándome fría y desprotegida. Dejándome sola con una madre que no me querría nunca y con un "padre" que abusaba de mi cada noche.

—No —murmuré.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¡Vete! —grité— ¡Quiero que te vayas y me dejes en paz! ¡Lárgate! ¡Déjame sola como lo hiciste antes! ¡Vete, vete, vete! No quiero verte, no te quiero en mi vida ¿No te quedó claro? ¡Lárgate!

Edward me miró dolido, pero no me importó. Lo lastimaría una y otra vez si así él se alejaba de mí. Sí, lo quería conmigo, quería que me amase y me ayudase a sobrellevar mis penas… pero había prometido alejarme de él. Y planeaba mantener mi promesa. No podía arrastrarlo conmigo, yo no sería tan cruel como para hacerle eso a él.

Escuché que la puerta de un coche se cerraba de un portazo, luego el tintineo de unas llaves y acto seguido escuché como se abría la puerta.

Miré aterrada a Edward, quien seguía frente a mí midiendo cada gesto en mi cara.

— ¿Isabella? —me llamó James.

— ¡Vete! —le susurré a Edward— Sal por la puerta de atrás y salta la barda como lo hacías cuando eras chico ¡Vete!

—No puedo dejarte aquí con él, Bella —susurró en respuesta—. Ven conmigo, librate de él.

— ¿No entiendes? ¡No puedo dejarlo! Vete, por favor —supliqué.

James volvió a llamarme y vi la duda en el rostro de Edward cuando lo escuchamos acercarse a la cocina.

—Por favor —rogué—. Vete, Edward. Te lo ruego, vete.

—Sólo si prometes darme una explicación más tarde.

— ¡Lo prometo! ¡Te lo prometo pero por favor, vete!

James volvió a llamarme y escuché como su voz adquirió un matiz de frustración, le enfadaba que no le respondiera. Edward asintió y se apresuró a salir por la puerta de atrás de la cocina hacia el desordenado jardín. Hacía años que no se le daba mantenimiento al jardín y lucía descuidado y triste.

Me quedé mirando cómo Edward corría por la maleza y se apresuraba a la barandilla para saltarla. La imagen me dejó colgada, inhabilitada para apartar la mirada. ¿Qué me había sucedido? ¿Por qué era incapaz de deslindarme de James sabiendo que él no era bueno para mí y que quedarme a su lado sólo me traería más dolor y sufrimiento?

—Con que aquí estás —dijo James, entrando a la cocina— ¿Por qué no me respondías?

Me costó un par de segundos encontrar mi voz para responderle, y cuando lo hice sonó quebrada.

—Lo siento, James —susurré— ¿Quieres comer? No hace mucho que saqué los espaguetis del horno.

Sentí las manos de James acariciar mi cintura, hundió los dedos en mi piel y tuve que morderme el labio para no llorar por el dolor que me impartía la presión de sus dedos.

—No quiero comer todavía… tengo algo mejor en mente ¿Te vestiste así para mí?

Su voz sonó baja y seductora. Me di media vuelta para mirarlo a la cara. Le sonreí y acaricié sus cabellos de una manera dulce.

— ¿Para quién si no? —respondí.

Mi mirada lasciva enfocó mi escote y se relamió los labios antes de soltar un gruñido.

Y así es como terminaría siempre. Él me tomaría, luego me golpearía, besaría las marcas de su agresión y me tomaría una vez más. Pero yo estaría muy lejos y sólo mi cuerpo estaría presente. La única fuerza que me hacía regresar al presente era la intensidad de un orgasmo, pero tan pronto como pasaba volvía a perderme en la profundidad de mi oscurecida mente. En mi mente me hallaba en el jardín en los tiempos en que Charlie lo arreglaba para mí, columpiándome sin preocupación, imaginando que volaba mientras el viento acariciaba mi rostro y movía mis cabellos. Y sólo ahí era feliz… sólo en mi imaginación.

* * *

Quiero saber qué piensan... ¿les gustó el capítulo? Nadie comentó la entrada en el blog & eso me entristeció un poco :/ ¿Les gusta el rumbo de la historia? ¿Qué le quitaría & qué le pondrían? Saben que siempre estoy dispuesta a escuchar sus opiniones y consejos.

Para el siguiente capítulo pensé en escribir un Renata PoV o un Narrador PoV centrado en Renata ¿Les gusta la idea?

Muchas han preguntado cuál es la dirección de mi blog & les he contestado por MP con la dirección, pero hay algunos rr que son anónimos así que a esos, obviamente, no pude contestarles. Nenas, la dirección de mi blog, así como todos mis puntos de contacto como lo son mi correo, mi fanpage, twitter, facebook & bla, bla, bla bla... están en mi perfil (El nombresito de arriba en color azul que dice I'mLiilo, después de la palabra "Author")... De todos modos les dejo dirección aquí abajito (recuerden quitarle los espacios):

**historiasdeunamenteretorcida . blogspot . mx**

Ojalá se den una vueltita por allá... entre el miércoles & jueves andaré dejando por allá el siguiente capítulo, así que atentas.

Les mando un beso enorme & gracias por leer & por sus hermosos reviews n_n


	16. La razón de mi existencia

**Fucking Perfect**

**Capítulo 14**

**"La razón de mi existencia"**

_Forks 1986._

_—Mamá, ¿puedo comerme el bollo que está en la mesa? —Preguntó Renata, rezando internamente porque su madre le dijera que sí, que era libre de comerlo sin siquiera tener que pedirlo, como en cualquier otra familia la madre hubiese dicho._

_En lugar de eso, su madre gruñó._

_—Por supuesto que no._

_—Ya terminé de fregar los pisos y las camas están hechas ¿Por favor, puedo comerme el bollo? —suplicó por segunda vez._

_Eran apenas las diez de la mañana y la pobre niña, de no más de ocho años, ya había fregado los pisos, lavado la ropa a mano y hecho las camas de todos los que vivían en su casa sin siquiera haber probado bocado desde la tarde del día anterior. Era día escolar, pero Jane no había mandado a su hija a la escuela porque decía que era demasiado estúpida para poder aprender algo bueno en la escuela. _

_Jane Vulturi no era más que una madre fría y sin corazón, mala semilla de una madre aún más despiadada que ella misma. _

_La pequeña niña dio la vuelta para volver a sus quehaceres pero no se dio cuenta que su padre estaba detrás de ella tomando un vaso de limonada. Al dar la vuelta Renata, lista para correr fuera de la habitación, terminó estrellándose contra su padre y haciendo que éste tirase el vaso de limonada sobre sí mismo._

_— ¡Eres una estúpida! —gritó su padre, sacudiendo las gotas de limonada._

_— ¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho, padre! —chilló ella, ayudándolo a limpiarse. Cogió un trozo de tela de su delantal y comenzó a secar la camiseta de su padre, pero éste la apartó y la arrojó lejos, haciendo que la niña cayera al suelo._

_Renata trató de valiente y mordió su pequeño labio para no llorar, pero finalmente las lágrimas la traicionaron y comenzaron su descenso. Tan pronto se dio cuenta, alzo su manita y las echó fuera; sabía cuanto odiaba su padre verla llorar._

_— ¡No sabes hacer nada! —le recriminó su madre, ayudándole a su marido para que se quitara la camiseta._

_—Fue… fue sin querer —susurró, Renata, bajando la cabeza._

_— ¡Vas a limpiar el desastre que ocacionaste! —sentenció Jane._

_—No sin antes… —agregó su padre, sacándose el cinturón del pantalón._

_— ¡No, por favor! —urgió, Renata, viendo con ojos agrandados como su padre se acercaba lentamente a donde ella se hallaba._

_—Manchaste mi camiseta favorita —dijo en un tono bajo—, no creías que te irías sin recibir una buena paliza ¿verdad?_

_La voz de su padre era un poco menos que un susurro, se acercaba lentamente… al asecho. Renata se quedó clavada en su lugar, observando con ojos grandes cada movimiento de su padre y rezando al cielo porque él tuviera un poco de piedad. Lamentablemente sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas para quien quiera que sea el encargado de responder las plegarias de los niños. El padre de la pequeña niña la tomó por el brazo con la menor delicadeza y la tironeó hasta la habitación._

_Jane observó cada movimiento de su querido esposo, con ojos hambrientos. La cruel mujer ansiaba que callera el primer golpe sobre la tierna piel de la niña, quería ver como su hija era corregida como en su momento ella misma había sido corregida. En su retorcida mente ella veía aquello como lo correcto y si su esposo no hubiese decidido corregirla, ella misma lo habría hecho._

_Renata chilló con fuerza cuando el primer golpe cayó sobre ella, dejando verdugones en su sensible y blanca piel. Aulló de dolor cuando el segundo golpe cayó en el mismo lugar donde había caído el primero, haciendo que esa zona ardiera terriblemente._

_— ¡Por favor, por favor! —lloriqueó la niña, pero su padre no se detuvo._

_Golpe tras golpe fueron cayendo sobre ella, haciéndola que se retorciera de dolor entre las manos que la mantenían cautiva. _

_— ¡Mamá, mamá! —gritó desesperadamente._

_— ¿Crees que tu madre vendrá a ayudarte? —se carcajeó él._

_Su padre la tomó por ambas mejillas y la obligó a volverse hacia el marco de la puerta donde Renata pudo ver a su madre, quien observaba la terrible escena con ojos ansiosos. Jane comenzó su andar grácil hacia su hija, en un momento creyó que venía a rescatarla de su castigador, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que ella estaba de parte del verdugo que se encaprichaba de castigarla._

_Jane alzó la mano, exigiendo el cinturón para ejercer ella misma parte del castigo. Alec, su esposo, sonrió y se lo entregó con gusto; besó con pasión sus labios antes de soltar a Renata, haciéndola caer en al suelo._

_—Por favor… —susurró Renata, mientras lágrimas silenciosas caían por su rostro._

_—Necesitas ser corregida —comenzó Jane—. Tu abuelo me corrigió a mí y ve lo que soy ahora. Tú tienes que recibir tu merecido para que seas una buena esposa._

_— ¿Buena esposa, esta? —interrumpió Alec— Pero si tu hija no sirve para nada, más que para dar problemas y hacer enojar a todos con sus estupideces._

_Alec río, y Jane le siguió._

_—Tienes razón, querido ¿Pero algo se debe poder hacer no? —Contestó— No puede ser inútil por siempre._

_Jane afianzó su agarre entorno el cinturón de cuero y miró a Renata con una pizca de crueldad. Esa mujer era dura como una roca y fría como el hielo, no tenía compasión con nada ni por nadie; y las lágrimas de su hija no la conmovían en lo absoluto. Fue en ese instante que Renata que supo que no podía ir por la vida esperando que las personas tuvieran piedad por ella y cuando el primer golpe calló sobre ella, se prometió que llegaría el día en el que ella sería quien empuñaría el cinturón de cuero._

**{...}**

Los recuerdos vivían en la mente de Renata, habían sido marcadas en su memoria y su promesa aún estaba en pie. Ella, algún día, empuñaría el cinturón de cuero y lo dejaría caer sobre la arrugada piel de su despiadada madre. Con una temprana edad, Renata pronto se volvió fría, su llama cálida y vivaz se apagó, y en su lugar quedó una amargada chica.

Renata conoció a James cuando cumplió trece años, y se enamoró perdidamente de él. A su manera, pero estaba enamorada finalmente. Se entregó a él sin pensarlo dos veces, quería ser suya con toda la extensión de la palabra… pero lo que no sabía era que James estaba lejos de estar enamorado de ella. Él aceptaba que la chica era realmente guapa, pero James no conocía el amor, igual que Renata, había crecido un hogar donde el amor no era más que un sentimentalismo barato.

La chica quedó en cinta, y cuando su madre se enteró le dio tremenda paliza que casi hizo que perdiera el producto. Ahí fue donde el odio por su bebé creció. Ella odio a la pequeña Isabella con todas sus fuerzas porque gracias a ella le había fallado una vez más a su madre y había tenido que aguantar una paliza más. Afortunadamente para Renata, en esos tiempos Charlie Swan había fijado sus ojos en ella, encontrando una débil chica que necesitaba a toda costa ser rescatada; así Charlie Swan y Renata Vulturi se casaron y le dieron un hogar a Isabella… o al menos un intento de hogar.

Renata no amaba a Isabella y nunca la amaría. Por culpa de ella también se había separado de James pues sus padres la casaron con Charlie, un hombre bueno y buenmozo al que ella no amaba en lo absoluto.

Nunca se dejó tocar por su marido, seguía anhelando el toque de su amante. Charlie jamás la obligó a nada que ella no quisiese… y el hombre murió sin siquiera haber consumado su matrimonio. Al morir su esposo, Renata no pudo sentirse más aliviada; no tendría que compartir su cama junto a un hombre que no amaba y no tendría que soportar que le hiciese lío por su comportamiento con su hija.

Había vuelto a ser libre.

Cuando James entró de nuevo en su vida, todo pareció ser un poco más llevadero. Se obligó a sí misma a forjar una relación con su hija, pero esta estaba molesta con ella y finalmente desistió, volviendo a ser la misma madre horrible que era.

James. Ese hombre era el centro de su universo. Se limitaba a trabajar y a complacerlo a él.

Entró en el porche de su casa llevando una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Acababa de cerrar un negocio que le dejaría una numerosa comisión y estaba feliz de poderse pagar unas bien merecidas vacaciones con su hombre en algún lugar exótico. Se deslizó silenciosamente dentro de la casa, eran las diez de la mañana y ella estaba segura que James estaría durmiendo en su habitación y que Isabella estaría en el colegio.

Todo estaba en completa calma, la casa casi parecía vacía. Dejó sus cosas en la sala y subió las escaleras lentamente, cuidando de no hacer ruido; entró en su habitación con cuidado pero sus hombros cayeron al encontrar la cama vacía y hecha.

¿Dónde podía estar James?

Le llamó en voz alta pero este no contestó.

De pronto escuchó un gemido lo suficientemente alto como para que llegara hasta sus oídos. Su primer pensamiento fue que quizá James habría salido y la gata de su hija había metido a algún hombre a su habitación.

Quiso dejarlo correr, al fin y al cabo ¿a ella qué le importaba? Pero antes de que se diera cuenta comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de Isabella. La puerta estaba ligeramente entreabierta y pudo ver como Bella estaba atada a la cabecera de la cama. La estudió a conciencia y vio moretones en su cuello y en sus brazos, grandes moretones… unos comenzaban a sanarse y eran de un feo color amarillento, pero otros parecían recientes. Tenía una fina línea de sangre corriéndole de la nariz, los labios estaban hinchados y los ojos llorosos e inyectados en sangre de tanto llorar.

Renata la observó a la distancia, preguntándose en qué mierda se había metido Isabella, pero no tenía la menor intención de intervenir… hasta que vio la silueta desnuda de James subir a la cama con Isabella y besarla con pasión mientras apretaba uno de sus senos.

Sí. Ahí estaban su hombre y su hija, compartiendo la cama. ¡Viéndole la cara!

* * *

_Buenooo... tardé un siglo. Looo se u_u_

_no tenía mucha inspiración... sabía qué quería que sucediera pero no podía escribirlo. Espero que sepan perdonarme._

_Inmediatamente comenzaré a trabajar en el siguiente capítulo para no hacerles esperar tanto :S_

_Las cosas a partir de aquí van a empezar a cambiar un poco... Renata se da cuenta de la relación de Bella y James y la decisión que tome será decisiva para el resto de la historia. _

_No avanzamos casi nada en este capítulo pero quise darles una pequeña provadita del pasado de Renata y de la razón por la cual ella es tan fría con su hija. Sé muy bien que nada podrá compensar la actitud de esta madre desnaturalizada, pero como bien dijo Charlie en los primeros capítulo: La vida de Renata no fue precisamente fácil. Ella trae fantasmas de su pasado que la atormentan... y esos mismos fantasmas estarán recayendo en Bella en un futuro._

_Bueno, creo que ya dije mucho. Nos vemos pronto :D_

_¡Besos!_


	17. Freak Out

**Fucking Perfect**

**Capítulo 15**

**"Freak Out"**

Renata observó por el rabillo de la puerta entreabierta cómo James besaba lascivamente a Isabella, y cómo la mano de éste se cerraba entorno a uno de sus senos. A sus oídos llegó un gemido proveniente de los labios de su hija, en ese momento sintió que la sangre le hervía y tubo que morderse los labios para no entrar a la habitación gritando y exigiendo una explicación. Se sintió burlada y la rabia era tan fuerte dentro de ella que podía sentir las blasfemias formarse en su boca y sentir el ácido que las mismas destilarían cuando se atreviese a escupirlas; sentía la fuerte necesidad de irrumpir en la habitación y abofetear a su hija, pero simplemente se limitó a mirar la escena llena de rabia y repulsión.

No podía creer que James estuviese con esa inexperta chiquilla. Isabella, quien le había robado aquel cuerpo escultural del que era poseedora en tiempos de antaño, la juventud, la poca felicidad que sentía cuando estaba con James. La misma chiquilla culpable de que se hubiese casado con Charlie Swan y que su vida se hubiese vuelto aún más miserable.

Isabella Marie Swan Vulturi, su hija… y su enemiga.

—Vamos, nena —gimió James, bajando por su cuello y acomodándose en su entrada—. Necesito que vengas. Te necesito.

Isabella sabía cómo comportarse cuando estaba con James. Se mantenía inerte en la cama, haciendo movimientos mecánicos y gimiendo de vez en cuando para no recibir algún reclamo por parte de James ante su frialdad, anteriormente lo había hecho y los reclamos de su padre siempre iban acompañados de algún castigo físicos que marcaba su piel durante varias semanas.

—Tu piel es tan suave… tan hermosa —gimió James, besando el ombligo de Isabella—. Pronto los morados desaparecerán y tu piel será tan pálida como siempre, y podré divertirme marcándola nuevamente.

Ella se estremeció. Al parecer James había encontrado sumamente entretenido y divertido morder, pellizcar, y lacerar el desprotegido cuerpo de Isabella mientras la follaba duro. Cerró los ojos ante las oleadas de dolor que le provocaban los movimientos rítmicos y bruscos que hacían las caderas de su padre, se mordió el labio con fuerza para mantenerse callada y se esforzó por complacerlo.

Tan pronto como explotó en un fuerte orgasmo, James se precipitó a limpiarla con su lengua y luego poco a poco comenzó a liberarla. Él no estaba listo para terminar, sólo quería darle un poco más de movimiento para la siguiente posición, pero sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando Renata no pudo soportarlo más e irrumpió en la habitación con los ojos inyectados en sangre y llenos de rabia, centrándose en Isabella.

— ¡Tú! —siseó, dando un paso hacia la cama.

James suspiró, frustrado, y dejó caer al otro lado del cuerpo de su hija. Sabía que tarde o temprano se descubrirían las cosas y que lo hubiesen encontrado en pleno acto de perversión, lo excitaba en sobremanera. Sin duda alguna James era un hombre enfermo.

Isabella se sentó en la cama y se precipitó a cubrir su cuerpo desnudo. Las lágrimas picaban en sus ojos y sentía el nudo en su garganta, quería lanzarse a los pies de su madre y agradecerle por haber detenido esa tortura. Desde que James la había golpeado tan duramente, el sexo con él había pasado a ser una cosa terrible, él se aprovechaba y burlaba de ella de forma cruel y ruin; la penetraba aun cuando su cavidad estaba seca y se jactaba mordiendo sus pezones con extrema fuerza.

—Renata —sollozó Isabella, plantándose frente a su madre quien era un par de centímetros más alta que ella gracias a los tacos de infarto que calzaba.

—Maldita perra —gruñó Renata, alzando una mano y dejándola caer sonoramente sobre la mejilla ya enrojecida de su hija— ¡Eres una vil puta!

La fuerza del impacto hizo que Isabella se tambaleara hacia atrás y callera sobre su trasero adolorido por las fuertes nalgadas que James le propinó durante el acto.

—Escúchame —gimió Isabella, ilusa y tontamente esperanzada.

— ¡No tengo nada que escucharte! —gritó la aludida, dejando que la ira la llenara como lo había hecho segundos atrás— Eres una puta desvergonzada a la que no le importa fornicar con su padre. Siempre supe que eras una puta, pero nunca creí que llegaras a tal punto.

—Las cosas no son como lo imaginas —trató inútilmente de defenderse Isabella.

— ¿No? —preguntó, sardónica.

— ¡James me ha estado obligando a esto durante años! —gritó, poniéndose de pie— Él ha estado abusando de mí a tus espaldas.

Las lágrimas lavaban su rostro. Aún tenía la estúpida esperanza de que Renata, su cruel y despiadada madre, se compadeciera de ella y se pusiera de su parte. Una madre no podía ser tan malvada ¿cierto?

— ¿Y tú crees que voy a creerte eso? —rió Renata— James tiene todo lo que necesita conmigo, tú eres una jodida puta que se le metió entre los ojos.

— ¿Cómo puedes creer eso? —dijo Bella, entre hipidos.

Renata dejó caer una segunda bofetada contra la mejilla de su hija, sintiendo placer al infundirle dolor. Sintió que sus palmas eran poderosas y entonces se dejó llevar enteramente por la ira y el rencor acumulados contra Isabella, su hija, sangre y carne de ella misma.

{…}

—Hey, putita —dijo James, burlón.

Renata le dio un puntapié y luego soltó una carcajada.

— ¡Levántate, perra! —añadió, con voz fuerte y dura.

Tras tremenda paliza que Renata le había propinado a su hija, Isabella se encontraba tirada a mitad de su habitación con el cuerpo arañado y heridas abiertas. Todo su cuerpo dolía y el respirar le era dificultoso, llevar aire a sus pulmones era como lanzar dagas envenenadas a través de su garganta.

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, su visión ennegrecida se fue aclarando mientras la conciencia venía a ella, trayendo con ella el dolor de la realidad.

— ¡Hasta que despiertas, cariño! —murmuró Renata, con amor fingido.

— ¿Qué? —susurró Isabella, tratando de ponerse de pie. Sintió que su cuerpo mallugado la recriminaba.

—Que te levantes, putita —susurró James, igualando el tono dulce de Renata.

La confusión invadía la mente de Isabella. Tenía pequeños flashes que le recordaban lo que había sucedido, pero todo se volvía increíblemente confuso cuando Renata se lanzaba sobre ella y comenzaba a golpearla. Se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo aún estaba desnudo y se precipitó a cubrir a medias su cuerpo.

—Quiero que te largues de mi casa —ordenó Renata.

Isabella se confundió aún más, no comprendía a ciencia cierta qué es lo que intentaba decir Renata con sus palabras.

— ¿No comprendes lo que estoy diciendo? —Preguntó Renata— ¡Lárgate de mi casa!

Se acercó a ella, la tomó del brazo con el menor tacto y comenzó a arrastrarla por la habitación hasta la puerta. Luego le dio un puntapié.

— ¡Vete! ¡No te quiero en mi casa! —Gritó.

Isabella, comprendiéndolo todo, se esforzó para ponerse en pie y enfrentarse a su madre. Sus piernas temblaban, igual que todo su cuerpo, pero su fuerza de voluntad y el rencor que explotó de pronto en su interior, la ayudaron a mantenerse en pie.

— ¡Esta también es mi casa! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero aun así su voz sonó rasposa y queda.

—Me importa una reverenda mierda ¡Te largas de _mí_ casa!

Renata se acercó nuevamente hacia ella, sin darle tiempo para reaccionar la tomó de los cabellos y comenzó a arrastrarla escaleras abajo.

—Te vas a ir y no volverás jamás ¿me escuchaste?

— ¡Tú no puedes hacerme esto, maldita! —gruñó Bella— James, James detén a tu estúpida mujer.

James observaba la escena desde lejos, regocijándose al ver como Renata hechaba a la calle a una Isabella desnuda.

— ¡Joder, James, ayúdame! —gritó Bella. Pero James no dijo ni media palabra.

Renata arrastró a Isabella hasta la puerta principal, tomó las llaves del auto de Bella, abrió la puerta y luego la arrojó a la calle.

—Toma tu maldito auto y lárgate de aquí —siseó Renata— ¡Y mantente lejos de mi hombre, maldita puta!

La puerta se cerró con un doloroso estruendo e Isabella no pudo hacer más que contemplar la puerta cerrada de su casa, con lágrimas lavándole el rostro mallugado. Aquella casa que había sido su refugio durante toda su vida, y ahora su propia madre la echaba porque le creía más a su estúpido amante que a ella. Sintió rabia en su interior y soltó un grito de frustración.

— ¡Jodida hija de puta! —gritó, aporreando la puerta.

Estaba desnuda frente a su casa, con heridas sangrantes en su cuerpo y una pequeña sábana, supuestamente blanca, cubriendo su lacerado cuerpo. Estaba llena de odio y rencor hacia su madre y hacia su maldito padre que no había movido ni un solo dedo para detener a Renata.

— ¡Eres una idiota si crees que ese maldito bastardo se quedará contigo! —continuó gritando, sabiendo muy bien que Renata la escuchaba— ¡El disfrutaba fornicando conmigo! —su tono se volvió sardónico y soltó una sonora carcajada— ¡Él volverá a mí, estúpida! Y te quedarás totalmente sola, maldita perra.

Las palabras de Isabella destilaban odio y rencor; sentimientos guardados en su pecho durante los últimos años de su vida. Se arrodilló y tomó las llaves de su auto.

"Eres libre." Canturreó una voz en su cabeza.

Isabella sonrió. Tenía razón. James no la sometería nunca más, él mismo le había dado la espalda, prefiriendo el maldito dinero de Renata. Un sentimiento totalmente desconocido la invadió. Se sentían como mariposas en su estómago que la hacían sonreír.

Felicidad.

Isabella se sentía feliz.

* * *

**Bueno, en realidad quería que fuera todo dolor y rencor… pero acabo de recibir una noticia que me puso increíblemente feliz y no pude hacer algo tan cargado de esos sentimientos cuando yo misma ando dando vueltas, chillando y botando por todos lados en mi habitación, jejejeje ¡Y es que me puedo inscribir en la universidad de filosofía y letras de mi país! Ow, sí… quería compartirlo con ustedes también ^_^ ¡Soy inmensamente feliz! Sí, ya estoy en la U pero no me gusta mi carrera –larga historia– pero finalmente me he puesto los pantalones y he hablado con mi madre para decirle que me largo a la universidad de filosofía y letras ¡Wujuuuuu! Ahora solo me queda ser fuerte y soportar el huracán que está por pasar por mi casa cuando le dé la noticia a mi padre. Pero bueno…**

**En otras cosas, y regresando a las cosas del fic, si creen que todo será bonito a partir de ahora… pues ¡No! Lamento mucho que tanto dolor las haga abandonar la lectura a muchas, pero créanme que al final todo este sufrimiento será pagado con una inmensa felicidad.**

**Bueno, nos vemos en la próxima actu, y mil perdones por la demora en el capítulo.**

**XOXO**


	18. Una nueva celda

Respondiendo a un RR anónimo (creo), pueden encontrarme en Facebook como:** Annabella Giovannetti (Wong).**

Sin más, les dejo el capítulo, espero que les guste n_n

PD: Favor de leer las notas de autor al final, hago una pregunta importante.

* * *

**Sencillamente perfecta.**

**Capítulo 16**

**"Una celda nueva."**

**Bella PoV.**

Subí a mi auto con el fuerte golpeteo de mi corazón, me importaba un reverendo comino estar medio desnuda en la calle, solamente quería alejarme de ahí. James era un maldito, lo quería pero no dejaría que me golpeara nunca más ni sería su plato de segunda mesa; si quería estar conmigo, tendría que dejar a esa _perra_.

Conduje durante el resto del día, mientras pensaba en qué podía hacer o con quién podía ir. Necesitaba buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche pero no tenía ni idea de a dónde ir. No tenía amigas, todas eran unas perras egocéntricas; los chicos eran aún peores, si quería pedirles un maldito favor tendría que abrirles las piernas y no me encontraba de humor para ello. Así que conduje por el pueblo durante horas y horas hasta que finalmente terminé deteniéndome frente a _la_ casa.

Bajé del auto aferrándome a la sábana que cubría mi cuerpo lastimado y golpeado. Me dolía hasta la suave caricia del viento ¡Maldita Renata, me las pagaría la muy perra! ¡Y James-hijo-de-perra también!

— ¿Isabella? —preguntó la dulce y suave voz de aquella mujer que hacía prácticamente una vida que no veía.

—Se-señora Cullen —murmuré, aferrándome aún más a mi mugrienta sábana—. Necesito ver a Edward.

Mi voz era suave, haciéndome sentir pequeña y desprotegida. Y de verdad me sentía pequeña y desprotegida.

El semblante de Esme Cullen trajo lágrimas a mis ojos casi sin querer. El horror estaba dibujado en su rostro y la pena se reflejaba en sus ojos de miel. Ella estaba horrorizada al ver mi cuerpo lastimado y, sinceramente ¿quién no lo estaría? ¡Lucía terrible! Había sangre seca en mi piel amoratada, el maquillaje que había aplicado para disminuir mis golpes y verme un poco más atractiva para James horas antes, estaba corrido; mi cuerpo estaba débil y completamente mallugado, cubriéndolo sólo con una mugrienta sábana de cajón.

—Oh, mi… —susurró, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Me miró con sumo pesar y me hizo entrar a la casa, se lo agradecí porque afuera comenzaba hacer un frío de los mil demonios. En medio de mi propia tormenta interna, crucé el umbral sintiendo como las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.

No había sido totalmente consiente del deterioro de mi apariencia hasta que me vi dibujada en los ojos de Esme.

—Edward no está —murmuró. Vi cómo dudaba si debía tocarme o no, seguramente mi cuerpo le producía una mezcla de repugnancia y pesar, finalmente se decidió por dejar caer sus manos a sus costados, inmóviles.

Edward no estaba ¿y ahora a quién podía acudir? Era cierto que me había portado como una maldita con él, diciéndole que se apartara de mi lado, pero también sabía que era la única persona que podría ayudarme en un caso como éste. Solamente él podría brindarme su amistad, un hombro amigo en el cual descargarme y llorar, un abrazo sincero que me calmara, unas palabras de aliento. Porque Edward Cullen era y siempre sería mi sostén, mi pilar para soportar todo lo que amenazara con caer sobre mí. Era él, mi salvación… y yo su perdición.

— ¿Bella?

Me dio la impresión que no era la primera vez que Esme decía mi nombre, porque comenzaba a sonar alarmada. Me giré lentamente hacia ella ¿Por qué no había podido tener una madre como ella? ¿Por qué me había tenido que tocar una _perra_ como Renata como madre? ¿Qué había hecho mal?

—No quisiera molestar —susurré— ¿Edward va a tardar mucho?

Los ojos de Esme estaban fijos en los míos pero sabía el trabajo que le estaba costando verme a los ojos cuando había tantos distractores marcando mi piel. Quise soltar un sollozo pero me contuve, James me había enseñado que tenía que ser fuerte frente a cualquier situación, que las personas suelen aprovecharse de los débiles y que yo jamás debía de ser débil.

—Él salió con Emmett y Alice al cine, sólo estamos mi marido y yo —me informó.

Edward no estaba y quién sabe a qué hora volvería. Yo no podía quedarme ahí, siendo una carga para Esme y Carlisle. Asentí una sola vez y comencé a dirigirme a la puerta, pero Esme me tomó por el brazo en un impulso, lanzándome una oleada fresca de punzante dolor.

— ¡Lo lamento, no era mi intención! —chilló, soltando mi brazo cuando se dio cuenta de mi gesto lastimero—. Por favor, no te vayas.

—No quiero molestar —repetí.

—Pero tú no eres una molestia, Bella. Siempre fuiste bien recibida en mi casa ¿lo olvidaste? Por favor, quédate.

Quise negarme, realmente tuve toda la intención de decirle a Esme que no y salir huyendo mi auto, pero ¿Adónde podía ir? No tenía a nadie que no fuera Edward y su familia.

Así pues, con pesar, acepté la proposición de Esme y me quedé. Ella me preguntó qué era lo que me había pasado pero yo permanecí en silencio. Sí, Renata era una maldita perra desgraciada pero a fin de cuentas era mi madre y yo no podía echarla de cabeza. Aún sentía ese patético amor idólatra que siente un hijo por su madre ¡Dios, no importaba qué me hiciera esa maldita, aquello siempre estaría dentro de mí! Me odié terriblemente por no ser capaz de delatarla, por no poder odiarla con toda la extensión de la palabra por la simple razón de que fuera mi madre ¿Las cosas siempre serían así? ¿No importaba cuanto me lastimara la maldita, siempre estaría ese absurdo instinto de querer protegerla porque muy en fondo aun esperaba sentir su amor y preocupación por mí? ¡Era una jodida ingenua si esperaba que la perra maldita se preocupara por mí!

Carlisle pronto se unió a nosotras al ver que su esposa no regresaba con él a la habitación donde estaban viendo una película. Su reacción no fue muy diferente a la de Esme, con la simple diferencia de que sus ojos no se aguaron, en su lugar su mandíbula se tensó y su mirada se puso seria. Insistieron en que me dejara revisar por el señor Cullen y al final tuve que acceder. Mis golpes no eran más que contusiones y heridas abiertas poco profundas pero sí en gran número; tenía un punzante dolor en mi costado izquierdo que había logrado ignorar hasta entonces pero que tan pronto Carlisle tocó, me sentí desfallecer.

—Quizá quieras tomar un baño con agua caliente para relajar los músculos —sugirió Esme, quien estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para hacerme sentir tranquila y cómoda.

No esperaron mi contestación, Esme me guio al segundo piso de la casa y me pasó una toalla limpia del closet mientras que el doctor Cullen llenaba la bañera con especias y sales para que mi cuerpo pudiera relajarse en la tina. Verlos trabajando y preocuparse por mí creó un nudo en mi garganta. Nadie, nunca, se había preocupado por mí.

Una lágrima furtiva se deslizó por mi mejilla pero logré apartarla tan pronto como apareció. Esme me dio una pijama y un conjunto de ropa inerior nuevo que había comprado la tarde anterior junto con Alice en Port Angels.

Me dejaron sola en el cuarto de baño. El vapor empañaba el espejo sobre el lavabo y hacía que mis ojos ardieran un poco, pero mi cuerpo pronto se sintió cómo y tibio. Dejé que se deslizara la sábana mientras me observaba en el espejo de cuerpo completo que había cerca de la bañera. La visión de mi cuerpo en el espejo me produjo escalofríos.

Si antes mi cuerpo había estado mallugado gracias a la paliza que me dio James, aquello parecía un acto inocente a comparación de cómo lucía ahora. Literalmente no había un solo centímetro bueno en mi piel, había rasguños, golpes, mordeduras, y heridas que parecían haber sido hechas con tijeras de manicura, esas eran las que más dolían y sangraban, había en gran número, distribuidas por toda mi piel.

Mis senos habían sido rasgados y en mis pezones había sangre seca. Y esta vez mi rostro no se había librado del castigo. James solía golpearme pero mi rostro siempre salía intacto porque decía que era demasiado hermoso como para ser lastimado, pero al parecer a Renata no le importó cruzarme el ojo derecho con una herida grande y fea. No tengo la más mínima idea de con qué la hizo, sólo sé que una gran herida cruza mi ojo y que duele como el demonio.

Después de mi inspección, fui directo a la tina. El agua estaba caliente y las sales de baño hicieron su trabajo relajándome, al principio dolió y tuve que morderme el labio para no gritar por el ardor que me provocaba, pero finalmente logré entrar completamente a la tina y dejé que el agua hiciera su mágico trabajo conmigo.

Salí media hora después, envuelta a unos pantalones estampados y una blusa de tirantes. Me sentía fresca y nueva, y por un segundo me olvidé de todas mis heridas. Hasta que vi mi reflejo, mi maldito reflejo. Sentí rabia y repulsión hacia mí misma, quise estrellar el espejo con mis puños pero me contuve con gran dificultad. Era mi rostro, marcado de por vida gracias a mi propia madre, y mi cuerpo mallugado gracias a ella y su estúpido amante.

Nuevamente sentí ganas de llorar, pero esta vez dejé que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente por mi rostro. Estaba sentada en el piso del baño, abrazando mis rodillas, por lo que parecieron horas. Tenía tanto que llorar, tanto que descargar que bien hubiese podido llenar una tina con mis propias lágrimas. Me sentía sola y devastada, era desdichada y siempre lo había sido ¿Por qué? ¿Sólo porque a un ser todopoderoso se le ocurrió hacerme sufrir sin razón aparente desde que tengo uso de razón? Me quedé ahí, nadando en mis propias lágrimas, ahogándome con mi propio dolor y sufrimiento, compadeciéndome por ser lo que soy ahora.

No estoy segura de cuanto tiempo pasó, pero debió ser el suficiente para que Esme se preocupara y subiera a tocar la puerta del baño para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Le dije que me encontraba bien y que pronto saldría, ella respondió diciendo que los chicos estarían de vuelta en unos minutos, que Emmett dijo que estaban entrando al pueblo hacía cinco minutos. Me tranquilicé, pronto vería a Edward y todo saldría bien; estaba segura de ello. Le agradecí a Esme y le aseguré que pronto bajaría a unirme a ellos.

Me levanté del suelo, me dolía todo y respirar era como tragar cientos de alfileres en cada bocanada. Al verme al espejo volví a sentir odio hacia mí misma, era la viva imagen de Renata… los mismos ojos, la misma nariz ¡hasta el mismo lunar en mi cuello! ¡Era un retrato del ser que más odiaba en el mundo! Progresivamente mi visión se tornó roja, y cegada de ira hacia mí misma y hacia mi progenitora, estampé mis puños contra el espejo del lavabo, el cual se rompió en el acto y los pedazos lastimaron mis puños, pero no me importó. El dolor era lo único que había conocido hasta entonces por lo que me sentó bien sentirlo. Era un recordatorio de que estaba viva, el dolor me recordaba que esa era yo: Isabella Swan.

En mi interior se desataba una tormenta, y los trozos de vidrio que se encajaban en mis puños poco me importaban. Nada se comparaba con lo que había en mi interior, con toda esa mierda guardada por tantos y tantos años. Sollocé con fuerza, restregando un trozo de vidrio por mi brazo; me sentaba bien, así que lo hice una y otra vez mientras las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro y nublaban mi vista.

La misma pregunta formándose siempre en mi cabeza ¿por qué yo? ¿Por qué?

Mis brazos sangraban escandalosamente, aunque por mi estaba bien si me moría desangrada en ese momento ¡Sólo quería terminar con todo de una buena vez! No soportaba más dolor, ni físico ni del alma ¡Estaba cansada de todo y de todos! Sollocé con fuerza, sacando todo lo que pudría mi interior y desquitándome con mi propio cuerpo ¡Cielo, se sentía _tan_ bien! Pronto no pude más y solté un grito fuerte, no me importaba si me escuchaban los demás, sólo quería sacar todo aquello que llevaba dentro; mis puños golpearon el espejo estrellado y más pedazos de vidrio cayeron, unos se incrustaron en mis palmas. Jadeé, el dolor me resultó placentero. _Muy _placentero.

Mientras me cortaba grité, grité como una loca, saqué todos esos gritos que guardé durante años, me desahogué a gritos y sollozos mientras el vidrio cortado se hundía en mi suave y ya mallugada piel ¡No me importaba nada, sólo quería sentirme bien!

A lo lejos escuché que alguien aporreaba la puerta y gritaba mi nombre, pero no le presté atención. Seguí gritando y rajando mi cuerpo, enterrando trozos de vidrio en mis heridas y gritando como una desquiciada ¡Y de verdad estaba desquiciada! Me odiaba, odiaba a James, odiaba a Renata y odiaba a Charlie por haberse ido, dejándome sola con esa arpía, odiaba a Edward por no haber vuelto, odiaba la escuela, a mis amigos por no prestarme un hombro dónde llorar, odiaba la vida por siempre tratarme con la punta del pie ¡Los odiaba, los odiaba a todos!

Ya nada me importaba, sólo quería terminar con la vida de mierda que me había tocado ¡Quería morirme!

Poco después sentí unos brazos rodear mi cintura. Aterrada comencé a patalear y a gritar más fuerte ¡Era James, era James que venía por mí! Grité con fuerza, me resistí a su agarre, lo empujé y pisé con fuerza, me retorcí entre su agarre y hasta lo pinché con uno de los vidrios mientras seguía gritando con fuerza ¡No quería que me llevase con él! ¡No quería estar más a su lado!

— ¡Bella, tranquilízate, por favor! —gritaba mi opresor en mi oído.

— ¡Suéltame! No voy a ir contigo, maldito hijo de puta —grité, arañando sus brazos que seguían sin dar tregua a pesar de todo lo que hacía por liberarme— ¡Déjame en paz, déjame sola! Eres un maldito perro asqueroso.

Intenté darme la vuelta para atizarle un buen golpe en el rostro pero él me lo impidió, en cambio sus brazos se cerraron con más fuerza contra mi cintura. No sabía qué hacer, pero no me dejaría arrastrar por él nuevamente. No quería ir con James, no quería.

—Bella, cálmate. Soy Edward, Bella, soy Edward —gritó en mi oído.

Su nombre me tranquilizó por arte de magia ¿Era Edward? ¿De verdad era él?

Alcé la vista hacia el lugar donde había estado el espejo, quedaban algunos trozos estrellados todavía pegados a la pared y en ellos me vi reflejada con el rostro lloroso y lo brazos bañados en sangre. Detrás de mí vislumbré el semblante preocupado de Edward mientras sus brazos se cerraban sobre mi cintura, protegiéndome de mí misma.

¡Era Edward! ¡Realmente era él!

Nuevas lágrimas se formaron en mis ojos y los sollozos emergieron nuevamente, pero no me resistí más a su agarre. Dejé de gritar, no podía hablar gracias a la fuerza del llanto que me golpeaba. Lloré entre sus brazos, y cuando su agarre se soltó, tomó una de mis manos y me obligó a abrirla. En mi puño había un montón de vidrios del espejo, los había estado apretando muy fuerte y estaban enterrados casi en su totalidad en mi palma. Con cuidado y destreza comenzó a sacarlos uno por uno hasta que mi mano quedó libre de vidrios. Me di la vuelta y lancé mis brazos bañados en sangre a su cuello sin importarme mucho si manchaba su camisa azul cielo.

Era él. Mi Edward… mi sostén ante la adversidad. _Mi todo._

Acarició mi cabello, y mientras sollozaba en su pecho, él murmuraba palabras de aliento en mi oído con su suave y delicada voz. Nos mecíamos lentamente mientras él intentaba calmarme; estaba haciendo su mejor trabajo para hacerme sentir mejor, y realmente se lo agradecía. Pronto mis sollozos se convirtieron en leves hipidos y mi cuerpo dejó de temblar.

— ¿Estás mejor? —preguntó, apartándose un poco de mí para mirar mi semblante.

—Sí —susurré con hipido. Había llorado mucho y seguramente mi rostro estaba todo hinchado.

Edward sonrió y apartó un mechón de cabello de mi rostro.

—Ven, vamos a curarte esos cortes ¿vale? —su voz era tierna y aterciopelada, seguramente temía provocar alguna reacción mala en mí.

No pude contestar, sentía un nudo inmenso en mi garganta, así que me limité a asentir con la cabeza. Edward me cogió por la cintura y me guio fuera del baño, no había nadie ahí y eso lo agradecí, no iba a ser capaz de soportar las miradas de lastima de los demás integrantes de la familia.

La casa de los Cullen era muy grande y recordaba que tenían varias habitaciones de huéspedes. Una parte de mí se alegró de encontrarme recorriendo los pasillos de aquella casa que creí que nunca más visitaría. Me era imposible no guardar recuerdos gratos de mi niñez en esta casa, de la época donde las cosas si bien no eran perfectas, al menos eran mejores.

Edward me guio a una habitación de invitados, la cual estaba limpia y ordenada. Me senté en la cama y Edward prometió volver pronto con un kit de primeros auxilios para curar mis cortes. Tuve miedo de quedarme sola, pero no dije nada y dejé que se fuera. Estaba aterrada de que James supiera donde estaba y viniera tras de mí. Una parte de mí deseaba que Eward se quedara a mi lado y me abrazara durante toda la noche para hacerme sentir protegida y segura.

Afortunadamente no tuve que quedarme sola mucho tiempo. Edward volvió a los pocos minutos de haberse ido, traía un kit de primeros auxilios en su mano derecha y con su mano izquierda haló una silla que estaba cerca y se sentó frente a mí en la cama. Le tendí mi brazo derecho y él comenzó a curarme en completo silencio; yo observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, eran diestros y no dudaba en ningún momento sobre lo que tenía que usar para curarme. Me ardió cuando limpió mis heridas con un algodón empapado de alcohol, pero me limité a hacer una mueca de dolor. No hablé en ningún momento, y él tampoco.

Cuando hubo terminado aplicó un poco de pomada en mis brazos y palmas, y luego las vendó con delicadeza para no lastimarme nuevamente. Alzó la vista a mi rostro y sonrió con pesar, mi mente estaba tan aturdida que no pude hacer más que mirarle sin decir nada.

—La herida en tu ojo sigue sangrando —susurró, levantando una mano y acariciando levemente la herida. Retuve el aliento, el simple roce de sus yemas contra la abertura en mi ojo, dolía terriblemente—. Acércate para curarte el ojo.

Mis movimientos eran meramente mecánicos, no pensaba en lo que hacía o por qué lo hacía, simplemente obedecía órdenes. Justo como James me había enseñado.

Nuestros rostros estaban muy juntos mientras Edward me curaba. Cerré los ojos y disfrute silenciosamente de su suave tacto. Estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir cada vez que inhalaba y exhalaba, y el sonido del golpeteo de su corazón sonaba como música de fondo mientras el continuaba con su trabajo de médico auto-designado. Se sentía bien estar así, como si fuese lo correcto… aunque muy en el fondo de mí sabía que eso no era lo correcto, al menos para él. Yo jamás sería lo correcto para Edward o para cualquier otra persona, yo era lo malo, lo prohibido. Yo siempre sería lo incorrecto.

Cuando terminó de curarme el ojo, colocó una gasa para cubrir la herida y la sujetó con una cinta blanca. Por lo que dura un latido del corazón, nos quedamos viéndonos a los ojos –en su caso, sólo pudo verme al ojo bueno ya que el otro estaba cubierto por la gasa que acababa de colocar. Retuve el aliento, nuestros rostros estaban muy juntos, peligrosamente juntos.

Esperé que me besara, o que al menos hiciera el intento.

Pero no lo hizo.

—Bueno, ya está —comentó, apartándose de mí.

"¿Qué esperabas, que te besara?" Preguntó burlonamente mi voz interna "¡Estas hecha una porquería! Lo único que despertarías en alguien sería pena."

Cruel, pero cierto. _Totalmente_ cierto.

—Gr- gracias —susurré, dejándo que mi cabello cayera sobre mi rostro para cubrirme con él.

—Será mejor que duermas un poco —susurró—. Mañana, cuando estés mejor, hablaremos.

Quería decirle que no planeaba quedarme con ellos mucho tiempo, que quizá solo pasaría la noche ahí y que me iría a primera hora de la mañana después de agradecerles por su hospitalidad conmigo, pero no pude. En cambio me limité a susurrar una débil afirmación.

Edward se fue con el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Me metí debajo de las sabanas y me quedé sola en medio de toda esa pesada oscuridad. Sola, total y completamente sola, como siempre había estado.

Sola. Sola. Sola.

* * *

_¡Hola, mis amores! Sí, sé que demoré casi un mes en actualizar, pero la verdad es que no me daba escribir (al menos fics). Estoy trabajando en un librito, se llama "Entre el cielo y la Tierra", las que me tienen en Facebook seguramente ya sabía de él, pero las demás nenas posiblemente no. Pueden buscarlo en Facebook, tengo una página de él y ¡Pronto andaré haciendo una twitcam! Hablaré tanto de Fanfics (en proceso y futuros, incluyendo los que borré hace poco), y sobre este librito que estoy haciendo y que estará editando mi querida Lucero Silvero, con portada oficial por Marie J. Samuells (antes Marie Bushnell). En fin, ya habrá tiempo de hablar al respecto en el futuro._

_¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? Me ha salido más largo de lo usual, normalmente escribo cuatro páginas (es mi límite en fics) y ahora he escrito once páginas! Tal vez para muchas no sea gran cosa, pero para mí que suelo escribir poquito en un capítulo, suena mucho avance. También lamento no haber podido actualizar antes, he andado con la cabeza vuelta un lío entre mi libro, los exámenes finales de la U, el pago del examen de admisión en la universidad a la que me voy a cambiar y un montón de cosas más. Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para actualizar más seguido._

_¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! Y ya saben que adoro leer todo lo que les gustaría que sucediera… _

_Oh, casi lo olvido ¿les huele bien una segunda parte? Aún lo estoy planeando todo, de hacer una segunda parte nos quedarían unos diez capítulos más antes de nuestro esperado final feliz… aunque posiblemente no tan feliz, de haber una segunda parte. Pero bueno, no diré más. Sólo díganme qué les parecía una segunda parte de este fic :)_

_Ahora sí, un besote y gracias por sus reviews y por leerme._

_¡Bye!_


	19. Ira

**Capítulo 17**

**"Ira"**

**Edward PoV.**

Su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío, su aliento acariciaba mis labios y me hacía la boca agua. Quería besarla, necesitaba unir sus labios a los míos y que ambos nos perdiéramos en la pasión que implica un profundo y electrizante beso de amor.

Pero me contuve. No podía besarla.

No ahí, no ese momento… No en esas circunstancias.

Me golpee mentalmente cuando me aparté de ella porque en realidad lo único que quería era cogerla entre mis brazos y quedarme así con ella, calentándola con mi propio calor corporal y susurrándole cosas tranquilizantes al oído. La necesitaba cerca de mí, la quería conmigo… y pese a saber que ella me rechazaría en esta y cualquier otra situación, aún albergaba algunas esperanzas de sus ojos achocolatados se fijaran en mí nuevamente y me mirasen como si fuera el centro de su universo, justo como en tiempos de antaño.

—Ya está —susurré, tratando fallidamente de dibujar una sonrisa en mi rostro. Fui capaz de saborear la amargura del momento en el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta.

Bella sonrió, agradecida. Me gustó verla sonreír, aunque fuese a medias. Ella solía iluminar mi mundo con una sonrisa cuando éramos pequeños, y descubrí que ahora no era muy diferente.

Cogí el botiquín que había llevado para curarla y salí de la habitación tras desearle una buena noche, aunque supe que sería imposible que eso sucediera considerando todo por lo que había pasado. Suspiré pesadamente una vez que cerré la puerta detrás de mí, no soportarla verla en un estado tan deplorable.

En la planta baja de la casa mi familia estaba reunida hablando en voz baja, seguramente sobre Bella. El silencio se estampó contra ellos cuando me vieron llegar al pie de la escalera con maletín en mano. Los ojos de mi madre fueron los primeros que se encontraron con mi mirada sombría y dolida, cuando vi a través de esos ojos siempre llenos de amor y ternura, el nudo en mi garganta creció aún más. Esos ojos que siempre he amado porque destilan calor se veían secos y tristes.

— ¿Cómo está Bella, hijo? —preguntó, apenas con un hilo de voz.

—Mejor, supongo —respondí. Mi voz sonaba rasposa y extraña, como si no fuera la mía; como si una maquina estuviese contestando por mí—. La dejé en la habitación de invitados que está contigua a la mía.

Ella asintió, y con una breve observación al resto de mi familia supe que no solo mi madre parecía preocupada por la salud tanto física como mental de Isabella. La tristeza surcaba el rostro de cada uno de los integrantes de mi familia, había lágrimas secas en sus rostros y preocupación tatuada en sus miradas. Al igual que ellos yo también me sentía dolido por todo lo que le sucedía, pero más que nada estaba enojado.

Enojado con el imbécil que le había hecho eso.

Isabella jamás lo diría, pero yo estaba más que seguro que el maldito amante de Renata tenía algo que ver con lo que le habían hecho. Y eso nadie podría sacármelo de la cabeza.

La ira que me llenó en ese momento amenazaba con desbordarse en cualquier momento, tuve la necesidad de salir corriendo y buscar a ese malnacido para matarlo con mis propias manos para hacerlo pagar por todo el daño que había ocasionado en ella.

—Iré a dejar esto a su lugar —murmuré. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que mi mandíbula estaba crispada gracias a los sentimientos que me invadían; intenté relajarme.

Pasé frente a mi familia en la sala de estar. Mi padre se puso de pie y me siguió después de un segundo, pero no hice ademán de haberme percatado de su presencia en el despacho mientras ponía el botiquín de primero auxilios en su lugar, junto a todos los demás materiales médicos.

—Hay que hablar sobre Isabella —dijo mi padre, modulando su voz.

Mi cuerpo se tensó porque desconocía lo que estaba por suceder. Sólo había dos opciones, llamar a los padres de Bella y regresarla a ese infierno, o llamar a la policía y darle asilo a ella mientras todo se arreglaba. Personalmente me gustaba más la segunda porque significaba que podría estar cerca de ella y cuidarla de cualquier persona que buscara hacerle daño.

No dije nada y dejé que continuara, era lo mejor.

—Isabella está muy mal, hijo —su tono cabizbajo me dijo que él también sentía profundamente lo que sucedía.

—Lo sé, padre. Vi el daño que se hizo en el baño… ella necesita de nuestra ayuda.

Él negó lentamente con la cabeza y desvió su mirada.

—Nosotros no podemos ayudarla en nada, su situación es más delicada.

— ¿Y qué recomiendas? ¿Internarla? —siseé. Si pensaba eso, el único loco era él.

Dudó por algunos segundos antes de contestar.

—Creo que sería la mejor forma de ayudarla —dijo al fin—. En un pabellón psiquiátrico tendría toda la ayuda que necesita.

Algo ardió dentro de mí ¡Él no podía estar hablando en serio!

— ¿Estás de broma, cierto? ¡No podemos enviarla a un lugar de esos!

—Es la única manera de ayudarla.

— ¡Bella no está loca! —Grité, dejando caer mi puño contra el escritorio— Lo único que necesitamos es dejarla con nosotros mientras arreglamos la situación con el bastardo ese.

— ¿Qué bastardo?

—Su padre… el amante de su madre. Estoy totalmente seguro de que él tiene algo que ver con lo que sucedió.

—Esa es una acusación muy grave.

—Estoy al tanto de ello, padre —rugí.

Pasé los dedos por mi cabello. Necesitaba calmarme porque me estaba dejando dominar por las emociones y eso no me ayudaría en nada para conseguir que mi padre no mandara una orden para internar a Bella en una casa de locos.

— ¿Ella dijo quién la había lastimado? —pregunté, intentando modular mi voz y calmar mi respiración agitada.

El silencio que cayó sobre nosotros me pareció que duró una eternidad.

—No —negó con la cabeza, reafirmando su negativa—. Cuando tu madre le preguntó ella simplemente bajó la mirada y guardó silencio.

Asentí. Justo lo que me temía: Bella los estaba protegiendo… pero ¿por qué? ¿Quién en su sano juicio encubriría a sus agresores?

No dije nada más. En mi cabeza sólo rondaba la idea de hacerle pagar por lo que había hecho con ella; la había dejado echa una escoria, toda mallugada y llena de heridas. Con marcas tanto físicas como emocionales… la había destruido totalmente ¿Y todo para qué, por mero gusto? Ese maldito infeliz merecía la muerte, no tenía corazón y los demás tampoco deberían tentárselo para hacerlo pagar. Al menos yo no lo haría.

Yo lo haría pagar… a mí manera.

Mi padre se dio cuenta de mi repentino silencio y se acercó a mí, posó una mano en mi hombro y me obligó a mirarlo. Lo hice, pero ahora mis ojos ardían de rabia e impotencia. Yo mismo mataría a ese desgraciado. Lo haría pagar por todo lo que había hecho con Bella en todos estos años.

—Es preciso internarla. Está muy mal y ninguno de nosotros puede ayudarla; necesitará mucha ayuda psicológica para recuperarse.

Me deslindé de su agarre y lo miré con desdén.

— ¡Ella no está loca! —exclamé. Era capaz de sentir la bilis subiendo por mi garganta en ese preciso momento.

—Tú mismo viste los cortes que se hizo con los trozos del espejo —me recordó.

La mención de ese hecho me hizo estremecer. La escena había sido tan burda que el simple hecho de recordarla me provocaba nauseas. Verla tan rota hacía que un absurdo sentimiento de culpa aflorara en mí, y pese a que sabía que ella no querría, quería quedarme con ella y protegerla como al tesoro más preciado.

La voz de mi padre sonaba tan razonable, demasiado para mi gusto. Una parte de mí sabía que él tenía razón, pero yo no quería a Bella lejos de mí. Yo la ayudaría a salir adelante y les mostraría a todos que lo que siento por ella es suficiente para traer de vuelta su cordura.

—No está loca —susurré—. Ella no necesita ayuda psicológica, lo único que necesita es alguien que esté con ella y la ayude a salir adelante sin que la tachen de loca.

—Hijo… —insistió.

— ¡Que no está loca! —grité. Lo miré directamente a los ojos, los suyos estaban dilatados por la sorpresa de mi ira repentina y estaba seguro de que los míos destilaban odio y rencor.

Todo el mundo sabía que me preocupaba por Bella, pero seguramente nadie sabía hasta qué punto llegaba mi preocupación por ella.

—Edward —me llamó mi padre tan pronto como recuperó la compostura, lo cual fue sólo un segundo después—, tienes que calmarte.

¿Calmarme? ¿Cómo le dices a alguien que se calme cuando estás a punto de enviar a la persona que más quiere en el mundo a una casa de locos?

— ¿Es que tú no entiendes que ella no está loca? Podemos ayudarla, padre —ahora sonaba como una patética súplica—. Sabes que desde que éramos niños he querido a Isabella y me he preocupado por ella, y aunque ella se empeñe en mantenerme lejos de ella, todavía lo hago. Yo todavía la quiero, padre, y sé que puedo ayudarla.

Me miró por una fracción de segundo.

—El amor no puede curarlo todo, hijo. En ocasiones se necesita de algo más.

Su rostro se veía apenado, como si él de verdad quisiera creer que yo podría curarla con el amor que había en mi corazón. Pero yo estaba seguro que podría, yo quería a Bella por sobre todas las cosas y me propondría cuidar de ella y ayudarla a sanar… ¡Y se lo demostraría a todos!

Mi mandíbula seguía tensa y mis puños estaban crispados por la rabia que estaba sintiendo en ese momento ¿Por qué mierda no me comprendía? Golpeé el escritorio nuevamente, solté una maldición que no vale la pena repetir y me precipité fuera del despacho. Las ganas de salir corriendo de casa y encontrar a ese maldito bastardo para romperle la cara, de repente fueron más fuertes. Quería hacerlo… necesitaba hacerlo.

Subí las escaleras haciendo caso omiso de los gritos y el llanto de mi madre, quien me pedía que me calmase y que podríamos encontrar una solución para todo eso juntos; pero sinceramente ¿quién puede encontrar una solución para lo que estaba sucediendo con la vida de Bella?

Era incapaz de pesar con claridad, el enojo y la frustración me cegaban por completo. Entré a mi habitación y cerré la puerta con demasiada fuerza; arrastré la cómoda de ropa que estaba cerca para bloquear la puerta, no quería que nadie me molestase. En medio de mi ataque de ira, grité tratando de sacar así todo el torbellino de emociones encontradas que me atacaban sin piedad alguna.

Arrebatí contra mi escritorio y pronto libros, cuadernos, revistas y más chucherías de la escuela salieron volando por toda la habitación mientras mi hermano aporreaba la puerta y me exigía dejarlo entrar; obviamente no le hice caso. Películas, discos de música e incluso mi portátil atravesaron mi habitación de extremo a extremo, sin importarme si algo se rompía al aterrizar contra el suelo.

Estaba tan enfrascado y sumergido en mi propia burbuja de ira que todo me importaba poco menos que una mierda.

— ¡Déjenme en paz! —Grité, respirando entrecortadamente— ¡Quiero estar solo!

Bufaba al respirar y mi pecho subía y bajaba aceleradamente mientras mis manos temblaban. Necesitaba calmarme, sabía que era meramente necesario, pero me costaba mucho dejarlo todo pasar ¿Es que nadie se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía? ¡James había abusado de Isabella quién sabe cuántas veces!

Escuché los cuchicheos detrás de mi puerta. Alice hablaba en bajos chillidos y era capaz de escuchar sus sollozos, Emmett se había callado y mi madre suplicaba una y otra vez que hicieran caso a mis deseos y me dejaran solo para que fuera capaz de calmarme, que una vez que estuviera mejor podríamos sentarnos todos a charlar junto con Bella y encontrar una solución para todo el problema. Agradecí el gesto, pero si mi padre seguía insistiendo en internarla en una casa de locos, nunca llegaríamos a un acuerdo.

Realmente no estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo estuve trabajando en calmar mi respiración y apaciguar la ira que quemaba dentro de mí, pero sé que estuve así por un largo rato. Cuando finalmente fui capaz de calmarme, me dejé caer sobre la cama sin interesarme mucho todas las cosas que había en ella, simplemente caí sobre todo. Repentinamente me sentía inmensamente cansado.

Logré dormir por algunas horas, no sé exactamente cuánto pero cuando desperté me sentía un mucho más calmado. Seguía creyendo que Bella no estaba loca y que no debía ir a un pabellón psiquiátrico, pero al menos ahora podía realmente considerar otras posibles soluciones que no solo implicaban mi amor y dedicación para salvarla. Me senté en la cama y froté mis ojos para observar todo mi derredor. Mi habitación era un completo desastre, totalmente vuelta de cabeza.

Necesitaba verla, saber cómo estaba llevando la noche.

Salté fuera de mi asiento y moví la cómoda para salir al pasillo, el cual estaba totalmente desierto y a oscuras. La puerta de la habitación de Bella estaba justo como la había dejado, lo que me hizo suponer que todo el alboroto no la hizo salir corriendo fuera de casa. La oscuridad se pegaba a todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, esta caía pesada y creyéndose la dueña y señora de todo lo que estuviese a su alcance, incluso de Bella.

Un cuerpo menudo y de apariencia frágil y liviana se encontraba en posición fetal en la cama. Respiraba tranquilamente y su semblante estaba relajado, con el labio inferior ligeramente saltado como si estuviese haciendo uno de esos adorables pucheros. Estaba lastimada y aun así ella lucía hermosa como una diosa. El pesado cabello tintado de negro azabache le caía sobre el rostro, no lo cubrían sino que simplemente se encargaban de enmarcarlo para hacerla ver más divina.

—De haber sabido que todo esto ocurriría no habría dejado sola. Habría luchado por quedarme o por regresar en el tiempo pactado —susurré, apartando un mechón de cabello de su rostro para observarla mejor. Sentí ese pesado nudo en mi garganta mientras los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas y la ira peleaba por entrar nuevamente en mí—. No sabes cuánto lamento todo esto… Me siento tan culpable de todo lo que te sucedió.

Mi voz se quebró y no fui capaz de seguir hablando. Me dolía verla, me hacía sentir inmensamente desdichado porque ahora ella me rechazaba y pese a todo había acudido a mí porque sabía que era la única persona que podría ayudarla… Isabella Swan, siendo siempre la niña desolada que necesitaba que la protegiera del mundo. Y yo, Eward Cullen, siendo feliz con ser su caballero de brillante armadura que acude a su más mínimo llamado.

Acerqué mis labios a su cabeza, sus cabellos entraron en contacto conmigo y los sentí suaves con un suave aroma a jazmines. Sonreí al recordar que su cabello siempre había tenido un adorable aroma a fresillas; recuerdo que su olor me hacía sentir feliz y desde que la conocí las fresas se convirtieron en mi fruta favorita.

—Te amo, Bella. Siempre te he querido y siempre te querré, no importa lo que digas no lo que hagas para mantenerme alejado de ti… mi corazón siempre será tuyo.

Me aventuré a hacer aquello que no había echo horas antes: bajé el rostro hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron levemente, y fue ese mínimo toque el que hizo que un millar de emociones se desataran en mi interior. Una inmensa sensación me llenó, una sensación tan agradable, correcta y perfecta que bien podría pasarme toda la vida buscándole un nombre ideal y nunca sería capaz de darle uno. Eso era ella para mí, una mezcla de emociones sin nombre, emociones desconocidas y reconfortantes que yo era gustoso disfrutar sin importar que fuesen sensaciones buenas o malas simplemente porque era ella la fuente de las mismas. Nada importaba si provenía de Isabella, así podría destilar la sensación más desagradable, mi extraña mente sería capaz de retorcerla y encontrar el punto bello y sería capaz de amarla.

Eso era: yo amaba todo lo que provenía de Bella, sin importar qué fuese.

—Nos vemos pronto, cariño —susurré.

Me separé de ella y dejé un casto y dulce beso sobre su frente mallugada.

—Tengo cuentas que cobrar.

Y dicho eso, salí de la habitación para ir en busca de ese maldito hijo de puta que la había lastimado.

* * *

_Hola, mis amores. ¿qué les pareció? Demoré un poco pero es que de verdad el horario que tengo ahora en el trabajo me está consumiendo los días y yo no tengo idea cómo es eso posible. _

_Las/os invito a la Twitcam que tendré este sábado ocho de Junio, estaré hablando sobre fics actuales, terminados, cancelados, eliminados, adaptaciones de fics a originales & sobre mi proyecto original más esperado por todos mis amores que están en FB "Entre el cielo y la Tierra" y posiblemente hable sobre un nuevo proyecto original que tengo guardadito bajo llave. La cita es a las 19 horas (Horario de México) pueden estar al pendiente en mi cuenta de twitter (la encuentran en mi perfil de FanFiction… el nombrecito que dice _**I'mLiilo** _a un lado de la palabra _Author_) o bien, si me tienen en Facebook… que por cierto, recientemente me cambié el nombre de Annabella Giovannetti a _**Anna S. Wong **_el cual es mi seudónimo como autora de originales._

_Estaré contestando dudas y cualquier peguntita que quieran que les conteste de viva voz en la twitcam, déjenlas en un review o en mi cuenta de ASK (la drección también la encuentran en mi perfil de FanFiction). Si quieren saluditos o algo así, dejen su nombre también en un review y digan que quieren saludos o algo así… No sé, es la primera vez que hago una twitcam (y jamás he visto una… bueno una vez, pero no tenía audio CofCofCofMarieCofCofCof… jejejeje) así que estoy para complacer._

_De igual manera saben que amo leer sus deducciones y cosas que les gustaría que sucedieran… Un beso, mis amores, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._

_Muaks!_


End file.
